Bataille pour l'Espoir
by Pikamaniaque
Summary: Alors que le groupe semble dissout, une ancienne menace ressurgit. Le Projet Carthage revient en force, déterminé à finir ce qu'il avait commencé par le passé. Librement inspiré de Code Lyokô. Une approche plus mature et dramatique de l'intrigue principale. Elle débute quelques mois après la fin de la saison 4. Les trois premiers chapitres sont des essais datant. Yaoï.
1. Le départ

**Chapitre 1 : Le départ.**

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Aucune fenêtre, aucune aération, si ce n'est une porte close à double-tour. Par terre, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, inconsciente. En-dehors de la pièce, on percevait des bruits de pas qui martelaient le sol vivement, laissant, sans doute, quelque traces sur leur passage. L'étrange femme, ouvrit péniblement les yeux mais, comme aveuglée, ne vit rien. Se relevant, elle prit appuie sur une sorte de table qui se trouvait derrière elle. Son corps était meurtri, entaillé et boursouflé sans parler de la maigreur dont elle était victime. Elle avait le tournis et avançait péniblement vers la porte d'où émanai derrière une petite lumière, elle était comme déconnectée du monde réel, et ses yeux ne devaient pas avoir vu le soleil depuis des années. Titubant une bonne minute, elle atteignit enfin la porte qui était toutefois verrouillé. Elle essaya malgré tout de l'ouvrir mais les tentatives se révélèrent infructueuses. Presque les larmes aux yeux, elle se mit à donner des coups dans la porte quand soudain, alors en sanglot, la porte s'ouvrit violemment la propulsant à terre. Un homme très grand vêtu d'une combinaison noire entra alors dans la pièce, avec un rictus amusé dessiné sur son visage.

« Bonjour, Nastasia. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » Demanda l'homme, qui regardait la jeune femme affolée grâce à la lumière du corridor.

Cette dernière recula jusqu'à se heurter au mur et regarda autour d'elle pour tenter de trouver un échappatoire à la situation.

« Pourquoi te caches-tu ? Je ne te veux aucun mal…  
— Menteur ! Hurla-t-elle.  
— Tais-toi et suis-moi ! » Ordonna-t-il. Il lui saisit le bras fermement et la poussa jusqu'à la sortie de la pièce. Aveuglée par la lumière et apeurée par la situation, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'évanouir espérant mettre fin à son cauchemar.

* * *

La cour de Kadic était pleine à craquer. Sur une estrade, se trouvaient le proviseur, et les professeurs de l'établissement. Parmi eux, Monsieur Spencer, nouveau professeur d'Anglais qui avait trouvé sa place au collège pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. Les élèves, certains accompagnés de leurs parents, attendaient avec appréhension la prise de parole du proviseur. C'était la rentrée à Kadic, mais ni Aelita, ni Jérémie, ni Yumi ne si trouvaient. Assis sur un banc, Ulrich et Odd patientaient eux aussi, la larme à l'œil. Tout avait bien changé depuis la fin de Lyoko, Jérémie et Aelita allaient partir dans une école pour surdoués à la charge des parents du garçon et Yumi était sur le point de partir pour le Japon à cause de ses soucis scolaires, de la distance qui la séparait du reste de sa famille et des problèmes professionnels que rencontraient son père à travailler en France. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de rester, mais ses parents avaient été catégoriques et puis...

« Tu crois qu'on les reverra un jour ? Car après tout s'ils sont partis c'est à cause de ça… » Demanda Ulrich en perçant les pensées de son ami et le silence ambiant autour d'eux. Ce dernier se contenta de lever les bras d'un air désolé, compatissant à la peine que ressentait Ulrich. Ils avaient encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi Aelita & Jérémie avait décidé de partir, comme ça, alors qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis. Quant à Yumi, la pauvre, ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais elle aurait du en faire plus, car désormais, leur groupe n'existait plus et il ne restait plus que des souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui s'effaceront au bout d'un temps. Mais il y avait une autre raison, une raison que chacun d'eux n'évoquaient plus...

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je me présente, je suis M. Delmas proviseur de la cité scolaire Kadic. Nous sommes tous réunis ici pour une nouvelle année scolaire. Sans plus attendre, voici l'équipe éducative qui accompagnera vos enfants cette année. »

Sur ces mots, Ulrich et Odd sortirent de leurs pensées bien tristes, en préférant se concentrer sur le discours du Proviseur. Après tout, une nouvelle année commençait, et ils étaient désormais au Lycée, le système différait sûrement du collège et ils se devaient d'être plus assidus.

* * *

« Yumi, nous allons être en retard !  
— Oh ça va maman, l'avion ne part que dans quatre heures. » Répliqua la japonaise en sortant de son dressing avec ses dernières affaires.

Sa chambre était vide, il ne restait plus que les quelques vêtements qu'elle venait de sortir ainsi que sa valise pratiquement prête. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle partait en direction du Japon pour terminer sa scolarité suite à une décision de ses parents qu'elle trouvait injuste. Ce fut dur pour elle d'encaisser cette nouvelle et de devoir abandonner tout ses amis. Mais elle du se faire une raison et anima l'espoir de les revoir un jour, quand elle sera en âge de revenir seule en France. Mais ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour pour le moment et il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur son départ. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans son ancienne chambre, elle sortit en fermant soigneusement la porte avec sa valise et les vêtements. Puis, dans un élan de nostalgie, se souvint de la vie qu'elle avait eue ici et des rencontres exceptionnelles qu'elle avait faites. Avec un petit pincement au cœur, elle quitta l'étage en déposant son bagage devant la porte d'entrée et y mit les derniers vêtements qu'elle avait récupérés et se tassa sur la première marche d'escalier.

« Ah Yumi, tu es enfin descendue ! » Constata alors sa mère, en arrivant dans le hall vide. Yumi se contenta de la regarder, la larme à l'œil, en exprimant parfaitement sa rancœur devant ce que sa mère lui imposait.

« Oh Yumi… Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais nous sommes obligés de…  
— De quoi ? De me priver de mes amis, de mon petit copain ? Pfff…  
— Mais non ce n'est pas… Et puis tu m'as même dit qu'il y avait eu…  
— Oh assez, j'en ai marre et de toute façon c'est trop tard pour reculer ! » Soupira-t-elle. Elle se leva et prit la direction de la porte d'entrée.

« Où vas-tu Yumi ? Questionna sa mère.  
— Profiter une dernière fois de Paris. » Dit-elle d'un ton sec en sortant tout en claquant la porte, laissant "soufflée" sa mère.

* * *

Devant le bâtiment principal de la gare du Nord, il n'y avait que très peu de monde. Ce n'était pas une heure très fréquentée et ce jour-ci (Celui de la rentrée des classes), beaucoup de personnes étaient déjà sur place, et non sur le point de prendre le train. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Aelita Stones et de Jérémie Belpois ; deux jeunes élèves surdoués ; qui s'apprêtaient à prendre un TGV en direction de Lille pour rejoindre leur nouvel établissement scolaire, mieux adapté à leur niveau. Là-bas se trouveraient les parents du jeune garçon, ayant gentiment acceptés de prendre en charge Aelita durant les prochaines années scolaires avec Jérémie. X.A.N.A vaincu, et le supercalculateur éteint, il devait se préoccuper désormais de leurs études, mais Kadic n'était plus adapté à eux désormais, et malgré l'amitié qui les unissait, ils durent choisir ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux.

« On est encore loin ? Demanda Aelita, tandis qu'elle marchait péniblement sur le trottoir avec ses valises de couleur assortie à sa tenue rose et violette.  
— Non, c'est tout prêt. » Répondit Jérémie, lui aussi, chargé comme une mule. Il essuya son front en sueur, il faisait chaud en ce mois de Septembre.

Aelita, suffoquant, se posa sur le banc le plus proche pour décompresser un peu. Jérémie se retourna et la regarda, un peu anxieux d'arriver en retard pour prendre son train. Mais lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait deux heures d'avance sur sa montre, il décida de s'accorder une pause à son tour en se tassant près de son amie. Il enleva son pull, pour être en tee-shirt et le posa à côté de lui, il devait faire aux alentours de vingt-neuf degrés Celsius.

« Dit, Jérémie ? Demanda soudainement Aelita.  
— Euh oui ? Dit-il, pris au dépourvu.  
— Quand j'y réfléchis… Nous n'avons peut-être pas fait le bon choix. C'est vrai, pourquoi notre groupe a explosé pour si peu ?  
— Nous en avons déjà parlé, et comme on l'a déjà dit, c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière et avoir des remords.  
— Non Jérémie… Rien n'est jamais trop tard. » Le dialogue s'en termina là, car le jeune blond ne voulait plus répondre.

Il se leva d'un bond pour reprendre la route, quant à Aelita, elle n'insista pas plus et se remit en route tout comme Jérémie, un peu déçue de sa réaction. Elle aimait tant Ulrich, Odd et Yumi, pourquoi leur petit groupe devait-il voler en éclats pour ça ? Quoi qu'il en était, une longue journée les attendait, les adieux envers la ville de Paris, Kadic, c'était toute une époque qui s'envolait et qui allait laisser place à autre chose, c'était comme la fin d'une vie mais le début d'une nouvelle qui s'annonçait moins « héroïque » et surtout moins passionnante. La jeune fille savait qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais des amis comme Ulrich, Odd et Yumi, même si elle avait encore Jérémie, l'amitié qui les unissait était censée être indestructible, mais il n'en était rien… Elle rentra dans la gare, un peu penaud et suivit Jérémie vers l'un des guichets.

_Écrit le 21 mai 2011. _


	2. Souviens toi, l'été dernier

**Chapitre 2 : Souviens-toi l'été dernier.**

Lorsque M. Delmas appela Ulrich Stern pour rejoindre sa nouvelle classe, et que ce dernier passa devant le nouveau professeur d'Anglais, une étrange sensation lui parcourut le dos tel un frisson. Comme s'il était épié d'un regard froid par ce nouveau salarié et qu'il dégageait en lui, une énergie malsaine. Monsieur Spencer était très mystérieux. Vêtu d'un costume noir, de lunettes de soleil et d'une canne au manche argentée, il apparaissait froid, strict et renfermant de sombres secrets. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était que les préjugés d'un adolescent qui se questionnait sur son nouveau professeur et il n'en était sûrement rien dans la réalité… Enfin… Le reste de la matinée s'écoula rapidement, et la classe de Seconde B, fut briffée sur le nouveau règlement et la nouvelle façon de se conduire au Lycée. Les élèves de cette classe rencontrèrent leurs nouveaux professeurs – si ce n'est Monsieur Spencer, qui du s'absenter – et obtinrent le nouvel emploi du temps pour l'année scolaire qui s'annonçait.

« Roh c'est la poisse ! On commence tous les jours à huit heures… Ronchonna Ulrich.  
— Fait pas ton bougon Ulrich, on dirait Jérémie à l'époque ! » Répliqua vivement Odd à son ami. Ulrich le dévisagea une dizaine de secondes, n'appréciant pas la boutade de son camarade, inapproprié.

« Non mais tu joues à quoi là ? Questionna le garçon.  
— Oh ça va… Si on peut même plus faire de blagounettes...  
— Oh putain… Mais tu n'as rien retenu du clash d'y'a un mois ? » Son ami se figea et prit un air désolé. Il n'avait pas réalisé que sa blague était déplacée à la vue des récents événements. Tout deux quittèrent la salle de cours pour rejoindre leur chambre commune afin de mettre au point les conseils donnés au cours de la matinée. Mais Ulrich était soucieux. Il trouvait bizarre le fait que le professeur d'Anglais ne puisse pas être présent pour ce premier jour de classe. Il hésita à en faire part à Odd, son meilleur ami, sur quoi se basait-il pour le soupçonner ?

« Déjà ?! Euh… Ulrich, pas le temps de retourner au dortoir, on go à la cantine, c'est presque 12h15 ! S'exclama Odd.  
— Hein, euh quoi ? » Ulrich n'avait pas écouté un traitre de mot ce qu'avait dit son locuteur.

« Olàlàlà… La reprise des cours te réussis pas toi, pire que Sissi ! Ricana-t-il.  
— Je… Je pensais à autre chose…  
— Mouais. Bref… On va manger ?  
— Euh ouais… Vas-y, j'ai un truc à faire avant. Je te rejoindrai ! » Sur ces mots, il partit en direction de sa chambre, sous l'œil scotché de Odd qui ne s'attendait pas à une réaction si soudaine.

Après une petite foulée, Ulrich arriva à sa chambre qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Le jeune garçon pénétra dans la pièce, bordélique d'un côté et assez bien rangé de l'autre. Dans un tiroir, il sortit un petit journal intime, de couverture verte qu'il ouvrit à la dernière page écrite. Quand soudain, il cru être observé de l'extérieur encore une fois… Il retourna brusquement la tête pour voir si sa sensation était justifiée. Il n'en fut rien… Un peu confus, il se replongea dans la lecture du document et nota un numéro de téléphone sur un petit post-it.

« Qui est là ?! Dit-il d'un ton sec ». Il venait d'entendre un bruit de pas venant de l'extérieur de sa chambre. Ulrich se jeta dans le couloir pour voir ce qu'il en était : personne… Méfiant et perplexe, il ferma le tiroir en y mettant le journal intime et sortit de la pièce en la verrouillant soigneusement. Le pas rapide, le garçon se rendit à l'extérieur du bâtiment en balayant le paysage avec ses yeux pour trouver la personne qui l'observait. Se sentant en sécurité, il prit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro noté sur le post-it.

« Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Jérémie Belpois, veuillez laisser un message et je vous rappellerai dès que possible. Bonne journée » Ulrich grommela puis raccrocha. Il en profita pour enregistrer de nouveau le numéro de son « ex-ami » et remit son téléphone à l'intérieur de sa poche. Il partit en direction de la cafétéria lorsqu'il aperçut au loin, Monsieur Spencer, son nouveau professeur.

« Bonjour M'sieur ! Interpella Ulrich à l'égard de l'instructeur.  
— Hello boy. Répondit l'intéressé dans un Anglais parfait.  
— J'me demandais… Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas là ce matin ?  
— It's a secret that I did not share with a child.  
— Pourtant… C'était quand même la rentrée aujourd'hui ! M'enfin bon… Bon après-midi.  
— Good afternoon cool boy. Dit-il d'un rictus amusé. » Sur ces mots, Ulrich s'éloigna rapidement du professeur, il cachait quelque chose de pas net et le lycéen en était sûr et allait le découvrir. Lorsqu'il entra enfin dans la cantine, Odd Della Robia en était déjà à la fin de son deuxième plateau et Rosa, la cantinière, informa Ulrich que son ami avait dit qu'il lui laissait sa part. Agacé, les pas lourds, il s'asseya en face du ventre à patte.

« C'était bon ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton sarcastique. Odd prit un air désolé, prétextant qu'il pensait qu'il ne viendrait pas et que cela aurait été du gâchis. Ulrich roula les yeux vers le ciel en entendant cela et regarda sa montre : déjà 12h30. Yumi devait sûrement être en route pour le Japon, quant à Jérémie et Aelita, bientôt arrivés à Lille.

* * *

« Quoi, ils ont fait ça ?  
— Jérémie, attends ! Je t'en prie… Supplia Aelita. » Le garçon ne détourna pas son regard du bâtiment administratif.

…

« Il se passe quoi ? Demanda Yumi en arrivant vers Aelita, en larmes.  
— C'est… Ce sont les autres… Ils…  
— Qui ? » La jeune fille vit arriver Jérémie, en train de violemment se disputer avec Odd et Ulrich. Elle ne voulut pas intervenir et questionna Aelita sur le pourquoi du comment. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche et dit :

…

« Très bien, tu vas faire quoi Einstein ? Me foutre un coup de poing ? » Se moqua Odd. Contre toute attente, ce dernier dirigea son poing sur le nez de son ami, le faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber au sol.

« Jérémie ! Qu'est-ce que… mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Intervint Yumi.  
— Odd ! Tu joues à quoi Jérémie, t'es malade ? » En le dévisageant. Le blond se releva, le nez en sang et sauta sur Belpois en lui donnant des coups de pieds et de poings dans le ventre et sur la figure.

« Arrêtez ! Ordonna Yumi. » Aelita pleurait de plus belle et la japonaise, avec l'aide d'Ulrich sépara les deux garçons. Suite à cela, l'équipe éducative arriva, canalisant la bagarre.

…

« Maintenant c'est terminé. Notre groupe n'existera plus jamais… Je ne peux plus vivre avec ce connard de première en face de moi et ce clampin qui s'est rangé avec lui. » Déclara Jérémie d'un ton grave.  
« Jérémie… Comprends-le… Tenta Ulrich.  
— Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Et toi la ferme. »

…

« Nous quittons Kadic, moi et Aelita.  
— Moi aussi. Dit soudain Yumi en sortant de nulle part. Je ne veux plus supporter ça.  
— De toute manière j'ai été renvoyé et cette école n'est pas à mon niveau. Je restais pour vous, mais maintenant, plus rien ne m'oblige à rester.  
— Jérémie… Dit Odd plein de remords.  
— Et tout est de ta faute Odd ! » Sur ces mots, Aelita et Jérémie quittèrent pour la dernière fois le collège Kadic. Quant à Yumi, elle fit elle aussi ses adieux en partant la larme à l'œil… Tout était finit…

…

* * *

« Aelita ? » Demanda Jérémie. Son amie, assise sur un siège de la gare, sortit de ses pensées en secouant la tête. Elle inspira profondément puis répondit à Jérémie par un acquiescement. Son train partait dans une demi-heure, c'était la dernière ligne droite. Elle se sentait encore mal d'imposer cela aux parents de Jérémie. Ce n'était pas leur fille après tout… Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Jérémie, tout en repensant à cette fameuse dispute qui avait détruit cette si belle amitié. Si seulement… Si seulement la bande était arrivée à se pardonner. Ce serait si bien… Mais comme l'avait dit son petit ami, il était trop tard. Trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

« Vous alliez partir sans me dire au revoir ? » Questionna une voix. Jérémie releva la tête au même titre qu'Aelita. Devant eux, Yumi Ishiyama, qui allait repartir au Japon dans moins de trois heures elle aussi.

« Yumi ! Content de te revoir ! S'exclama Jérémie. On ne t'avait pas revue depuis…  
— Ne parlons plus de cette histoire… Bref, alors prêt pour une nouvelle vie ?  
— Et comment ! J'ai hâte d'y être à ce nouveau lycée. » Yumi esquissa un sourire. Malgré la dispute, tout trois étaient restés très soudés et ils s'apprêtaient à se voir pour la dernière fois. C'était une sorte d'adieu. Une longue discussion commença alors, il fallait en profiter un maximum, et lorsque le moment de se dire au revoir arriva, Aelita eut la larme à l'œil. Une rapide accolade entre les adolescents et voilà que le couple était en route pour le quai, bagages en mains. Quant à la Japonaise, elle allait rejoindre son ancienne maison lorsqu'elle vit, sur le banc, le portable de Jérémie Belpois. Elle allait le prendre pour lui rapporter au plus vite mais, son téléphone sonna. Quand elle décrocha, la lycéenne se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de regarder le numéro entrant, et dans ce cas, elle aurait vu que ce fameux numéro était le 18. Le temps s'arrêta soudain pour elle et Yumi se laissa tomber jusqu'au banc qu'elle faillit manquer de peu et prit un air grave sur son visage. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle lâcha subitement son moyen de communication, choquée.

« Yumi ! » La voix de Jérémie partit en crescendo. Il n'était à la base, que venu chercher son téléphone portable où il y remarqua un appel en absence de la part d'Ulrich. Mais que voulait-il ? Ils avaient pourtant convenus de ne plus se joindre depuis… Quoi qu'il en fût, il ne le rappela pas, remarquant que son amie n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.  
« Yumi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » L'adolescente ne répondit toujours pas et se tassa sur le support, la respiration haletante et les yeux aveuglés par les larmes jaillissants sur sa joue. Malgré cela, elle restait forte et ne voulut pas céder aux larmes.  
« Yumi ! Insista Jérémie.  
— Mes… Mes parents ont eu un accident de voiture… » Dit-elle d'un ton roque. « Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital… » Pantois face à cette révélation, Jérémie cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser.

_Écrit le 23 mai 2012_.


	3. Le secret

**Chapitre 3 : Le secret.**

L'hôpital. C'était ici que l'on transportait les blessés suite à un accident ou des maladies graves. On y trouvait de tout. De la simple grand-mère qui avait fait une chute, au couple victime d'un malencontreux accident de voiture. Les nouvelles étaient parfois bonnes pour certaines personnes, et pour d'autre… Bien heureusement, dans la plupart des cas, le pire avait été évité, et tout le monde soupirait d'être passé à deux doigts de la catastrophe. C'est ce qui passa, aux alentours de treize heures dans la chambre quatre cent vingt-six. Victimes d'un drame qui compromettait un départ longuement préparé depuis des mois, Monsieur et madame Ishiyama étaient là, allongés dans deux lits séparés par un drap blanc, chacun relié à une perfusion et à divers appareils plus gros les uns que les autres. Le soleil montrait péniblement ses rayons, un orage approchait et le Dr. Collins attendait devant ladite chambre l'arrivée de la fille des victimes de l'incident. C'était sûrement une des rares fois où il allait annoncer une bonne nouvelle à la famille des victimes à la vue de l'accident que les parents de la jeune fille avaient eu. Oui, Hersel Collins n'avait que rarement vu une survie dans de tels accidents, mais il ne put que s'en réjouir. Mais… Il existe en ce monde, des gens mauvais, des gens si mauvais qu'ils orchestrent des choses abominables pour parvenir à leur fin. Un sourire aux lèvres, un homme entra dans une cabine téléphonique proche du lycée Kadic. Il composa un numéro de téléphone et lorsqu'il eut la confirmation de l'accident des Ishiyama, un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage puis il raccrocha. Tout en sortant de cette cabine, il barra sur son calepin la phase numéro une de son plan. En parallèle, accompagnée de Jérémie et d'Aelita qui avait raté leur train exprès pour soutenir Yumi dans cette épreuve, la Japonaise arriva à la chambre quatre cent vingt-six, où le Dr. Collins l'attendait, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle pleura de joie… Tant d'incertitude lors de cette dernière demi-heure… Elle était enfin rassurée au même titre que ses amis pensant que tous les dangers étaient écartés.

« Bonne nouvelle ! » S'exclama Jérémie en entrant dans la chambre. Yumi au côté d'Aelita était au près de ses parents, inconscients. Elle tourna la tête en direction du génie de l'informatique en indiquant un petit chut à son égard, pour ne pas déranger ses parents. Il prit un air désolé avant de poursuivre les informations qu'il avait eues.

« J'ai téléphoné à mon père pour lui faire part de ce qui s'est passé et vous ne devinerez jamais… Il arrive dès ce soir. Déclara-t-il en chuchotant.  
— Hein ? Mais notre rentrée ? Répliqua Aelita.  
— Bah je pense que c'est annulé… Pour le moment. Et puis je ne laisserai pas Yumi… Pas après ce qu'il vient de se produire.  
— Mer… Merci Jérémie. Tu es un véritable ami.  
— Oh, c'est naturel. » Un long silence s'en suivit. Le temps tournait à l'orage petit à petit, et chacun se plongea dans de mûres réflexions. Le destin était rieur et la vie injuste. Pourquoi cet accident ? Quel était le message dans tout cela ? Tant de myriades de questions qui se bousculaient dans le cerveau de la japonaise, qui n'arrêtait pas de supposer, et si… et si… Ses parents étaient passés si près de la mort, qu'elle était encore sous le choc et avait du mal à réaliser que le cauchemar était enfin finit. Maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer ? Dans l'état actuel, le départ pour le Japon allait fortement être repoussé voir même annulé, mais où allaient-ils vivre alors ? Ils n'avaient plus de maison, rien, c'était comme se retrouver à la rue… Le billet d'avion était non remboursable et échangeable, elle l'avait lue un peu plus tôt dans la journée et les totaux des trois revenaient à deux mille cinq cent euros. Deux mille cinq cent euros jetait comme ça. Il était toutefois trop tôt pour penser à ce genre de choses, il fallait se concentrer sur le présent, et cela, Yumi l'avait oubliée. Mais, c'était sans compter sur le coup de grâce qui allait lui être fait et qui alimentera une peur profonde en elle.

« Tient… » Dit Jérémie en perçant le silence. Une vibration se dégagea de sa poche. Lorsqu'il sortit son téléphone portable, il constata un nouvel appel d'Ulrich. Par respect, il prit la sortie de la chambre pour répondre au coup de fil. Qu'est-ce qui lui voulait… C'était presque en dépit de toute autre activité à faire qu'il répondu. Au même instant, la police nationale entra dans la chambre, à la grande surprise de la japonaise.

« Mlle Ishiyama, c'est cela ? Demanda l'un d'eux.  
— Euh oui. Répondit-elle un peu anxieuse.  
— Les experts au sujet de l'accident de vos parents ont révélés quelque chose de troublant.  
— Mais encore ? Demanda Yumi.  
— Il se pourrait que vos parents aient été victimes d'une tentative d'homicide volontaire. » La Japonaise, face à cette révélation, eut soudain une respiration haletante, sa gorge se noua et fut remplie d'une sorte de crainte, une crainte comme si cela allait se reproduire. Voyant son amie les larmes aux yeux, Aelita reprit soudain la conversation. Se rapprochant d'elle pour la réconforter, elle dit à l'adresse des agents de l'ordre :

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela Messieurs… ?  
— Les freins de la voiture comportent des marques qui prouvent un sabotage. Répondit le policier.  
— Nous sommes sincèrement désolés de vous l'apprendre ainsi, mais nous le devions pour vous mettre en garde et vous proposer une protection. En attendant, Mlle. Ishiyama, veuillez nous suivre pour un interrogatoire pour que nous en discutions plus en détails. »

Aelita se retrouva seul, dans la chambre quatre cent vingt-six, elle aussi un peu chamboulée par les dires des agents de l'ordre. Pourquoi avait-on tenté d'assassiner les parents de son amie ? Etait-ce une stratégie bien précise ou l'acte d'un malade mental. Cela allait-il se reproduire ? A sont tour, elle plongea dans une réflexion pour comprendre aux côtés de Monsieur et Madame Ishiyama. Les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur le sol à quatorze heures douze. Jérémie Belpois rentra dans la chambre et expliqua la longue discussion qu'il avait eu avec Ulrich. Yumi répondit aux questions des policiers, à deux doigts d'une crise de nerfs et de panique… Une enquête venait de s'ouvrir à l'hôpital, pour savoir qui avait orchestré la tentative d'homicide volontaire des Ishiyama. Oui… C'était un drame qui s'était abattu sur le trio en plus de l'accident. Quelqu'un cherchait à les nuire, par tous les moyens, c'était certain et cet accident était une sorte de message : Cela ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

La clé tomba par terre, se glissant sous le bureau du proviseur. Le visage d'Ulrich se crispa. Des pas stridents martelaient le sol en direction de la porte et se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Le garçon resta quelques secondes en fixant la porte, puis, réactif, il s'engouffra sous le bureau en récupérant la clé. Il en sortit et courut vers la deuxième porte de la pièce mais elle était verrouillée et l'objet n'était pas adapté à la serrure. Sueur au front, il se retourna en balayant l'endroit pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de cachettes. Mais c'était trop tard, la porte s'ouvrit sous le regard d'Ulrich, c'était finit, il était démasqué.

Midi quarante. Les deux adolescents rejoignirent leur quartier pour se reposer et se détendre durant l'après-midi qui s'annonçait. Les nuages noirs ayant pris place, il était désormais exclu toute activité d'extérieur au plus grand désespoir d'Odd. Quant à Ulrich, il était pensif. Que cachait Monsieur Spencer ? Mais avait-il imaginé une seule seconde qu'il se faisait des idées… Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Lorsque son ami ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Ulrich constata alors avec stupeur que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Quelqu'un était donc venu après son départ, il fit le tour de la pièce sous l'œil du ventre à patte qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Sans un mot, Ulrich soupira et se posa sur son lit, rassuré que rien n'avait disparu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais Ulrich ? Interrogea soudain Odd, avec Kiwi dans les bras.  
— Je cherchais un truc.  
— Ton guide : la sexualité pour les nuls ? Se moqua le garçon.  
— T'es vraiment lourd parfois. Dit-il en levant les yeux. » Ulrich appréciait de moins en moins la compagnie d'Odd depuis la dispute et songeait de plus en plus à le laisser lui aussi. Sa prise de partie lui avait fait perdre l'amour de sa vie et il s'en voulait. Il avait beaucoup de rancœur pour lui, et n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner. Lorsqu'il fut assez somnolant pour ne rien remarquer, Ulrich quitta incognito la chambre pour lever définitivement le voile sur Monsieur Spencer. A pas de loup, il traversa l'ensemble des bâtiments jusqu'à arriver à celui de l'administration. Aucuns professeurs en vue, il rentra en faisant bien attention de fermer la porte. Là non plus, personne. Ils étaient tous mort ou quoi ? Mais cela arrangeait Ulrich qui pu rentrer dans la salle où se trouvaient tous les dossiers sur les professeurs. Encore une heureuse coïncidence, elle était ouverte et le dossier de Monsieur Spencer était là, ouvert sur la table. C'était trop simple, quelqu'un n'essayait-il pas de le piéger comme le pire des abrutis ? Un peu méfiant, il fit le tour de la pièce et regarda à l'extérieur pour voir si personne ne lui tendait un piège. Rien… Soucieux, il se dirigea vers le dossier, ouvert. Il n'y trouva rien de suspect et un peu dubitatif il le referma et le rangea dans le tiroir correspondant. Pouvait-il vraiment se fier à ce dossier ouvert comme si quelqu'un voulait qu'il tombe dessus ? Il en profita par ailleurs pour regarder d'un peu plus près le dossier de Franz Hopper, qui se trouvait dans le tiroir des H quand il remarqua soudain sa non-présence. Le dossier du vieux sage avait disparu. Il rechercha ainsi dans les F, rien non plus. Un peu surpris, il se releva en refermant le tiroir puis tourna les talons afin de sortir de cet endroit. Des pas stridents martelèrent soudain le sol, Nicole la secrétaire rejoignait son bureau. Le jeune garçon, par réflexe, recula en heurtant la table en fer qui dégagea un faible bruit percevable de l'extérieur. Interloquée, la blonde alla jeter un coup d'œil de la pièce en question. Elle ne vit personne. Prenant cela comme une erreur de sa part, elle eut vite fait de repartir vers son bureau, ne recherchant pas plus d'explications.

« Je l'ai échappé belle. » Soupira Ulrich en se relevant. Par le trou de la serrure, il put observé que Mme. Adélaïde Shawna, un professeur de Mathématiques du Lycée, lisait un livre dans le hall de l'administration. Coincé, il prit la seconde porte qui joignait sur le bureau du principal – heureusement absent –. Le samouraï n'en était pas moins coincé pour autant à cause du retour de Nicole. Recherchant un quelconque moyen d'évasion il tomba sur une lettre adressée au directeur de la cité scolaire Kadic écrite en Anglais parfait de la main de « Mister Spencer ». Il ne comprit pas tout, car c'était d'un haut niveau, mais la clé qui y était jointe ouvrait sûrement une porte quelque part dans le lycée. Il mit la lettre dans sa poche et balaya la pièce du regard pour voir s'il n'y avait une serrure qui aurait pu ouvrir une porte ou un coffre. Cela aurait été trop beau hélas… Alors qu'il n'était plus en garde, quelqu'un se dirigeait vers la salle d'un pas rapide et décidé. Prit au dépourvu, il lâcha la clé qui partit sous le bureau dans sa confusion, cherchant un endroit pour se cacher. Mais c'était trop tard. La poignée se tourna et s'ouvrit.

« What are you doing here little brat? » Demanda Monsieur Spencer qui referma la porte.

Ulrich en fut tétanisé et, prit d'un élent de panique, jeta un livre de l'étagère sur le professeur. L'air surpris, il le perdit de vue un court instant qui permit à l'ami de Odd de rejoindre l'autre pièce. Il referma la porte vigoureusement après son passage et courut en direction de celle qui donnait dans le couloir de l'administration.

« You're nuts ! S'exclama-t-il en le saisissant par l'épaule.  
— Qu'est-ce que tout ce bruit enfin ? Demanda soudain Mme. Adélaïde en rentrant dans la pièce.  
— This young boy has entered the principal's office and he sent me a book on his face that I could not catch him. I think four hours of glue it will present the ideas in place. » Annonça-t-il d'un ton navrant. Ulrich, confus, ne put que reconnaître son action des plus déplacés et s'excusa envers ses professeur. Il remit le bureau du proviseur en ordre, et fut reconduit à son dortoir où dormait à point fermé son ami.

Il se rendit alors compte pour la première fois de sa "paranoïa". Le jeune garçon avait quasiment agressé un professeur à cause de cela et s'était pris quatre heures de colle. Il s'était donc tromper depuis le début, pourtant il était sûr… Lorsqu'il se tassa sur le lit quelque chose sembla s'écrabouiller dans sa poche et il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas rendu la lettre. Alors, il tapa son contenu sur Google Translate et eut une révélation transcendante. Il prit alors son téléphone portable, composa le numéro de téléphone de Jérémie pour le prévenir de quelque chose, quelque chose de terrible… Mais il appris à son tour quelque chose de terrible. Enterrant le conflit du passé, Odd et lui partirent immédiatement de Kadic après la nouvelle pour les parents de Yumi sous soleil amusé d'un homme qui épiait les environs. Il était quatorze heure douze cet après-midi là, quand les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur le sol et quand le secret qui unissait le groupe refit surface. Quelqu'un savait, et ce quelqu'un était au courant de leur ancienne activité. Qui avait pu deviner le passé au vue de la lettre qu'avait écrite le nouveau professeur d'Anglais et qui disait qu'une personne lui avait laissé un mot au sujet d'un "secret" que le groupe cachait, avec ci-joint la clé d'une boîte ouvrant quelque chose dans la salle du supercalculateur…


	4. Missive

**Missive**

_Monsieur le Président de la République  
Palais de l'Élysée  
55, rue du faubourg Saint-Honoré  
75008 Paris_

_Paris, le 5 septembre 2005._

Monsieur le Président, vous trouverez ci-joint les informations concernant l'organisation terroriste Carthage. Il semblerait que nos informations aient permis de localiser plusieurs de leurs agents dans la capitale française. Monsieur le Président, il est de votre devoir de prendre une décision pour protéger la population face à notre pire menace. La sûreté de la nation voire du monde est en jeu. Peut-être ignorez-vous l'ampleur de la situation, alors je vais me permettre une petite réminiscence.

Dans les années 1970, un groupe de scientifique très expérimenté (engagé par le F.B.I) travaillèrent sur un projet de supercalculateur quantique dans le but d'intercepter et de couper les communications soviétiques. Cependant, les choses ne tournèrent pas comme le gouvernement américain le prévoyait et la machine devint incontrôlable. Beaucoup plus puissante que prévue, elle fut capable de créer un monde entièrement virtuel dans lequel des êtres humains pouvaient être envoyés par le biais de scanneur. Cette technologie ne devait jamais être connue du public. Malheureusement, un des scientifiques du projet, l'humaniste Waldo Schaffer le quitta et constitua une menace pour le secret d'état. Sans l'autorisation de notre gouvernement, des agents du FBI tentèrent de l'éliminer. Sans succès. Il demeurait introuvable dans tout le territoire. Dans un élan de panique, la maison blanche ordonna l'arrêt des recherches et la mise au bagne du supercalculateur construit près des Cévennes.

Cependant, les scientifiques du projet Carthage utilisèrent leurs recherches pour approfondir leur influence et adresser un ultimatum au gouvernement américain. Il stipulait que toutes les informations seraient transmises à Moscou et utilisées dans le but de punir les démocrates pour leur naïveté. Entre-temps, ils trouvèrent le moyen au prix d'énormément d'énergie de retourner dans le temps. Nous ne pouvions pas les laisser tester cette découverte, et un accord bilatéral ordonna l'arrestation des dix scientifiques impliqués dans les menaces. Un corps d'armée investit également le laboratoire secret dans lequel le supercalculateur fut détruit puis brûlé. Il ne devait rester aucune preuve.

Cette victoire qui permit de préserver temporairement notre monde n'était qu'à demi-teinte. Les scientifiques demeuraient introuvables, pouvant toujours, grâce à leurs données, créer un nouveau supercalculateur pour le compte de l'Union Soviétique. Retrouver Waldo Schaffer devint donc notre première priorité. Lui seul pouvait nous aider à lutter contre ce qui devint l'organisation terroriste la plus dangereuse au monde. Selon nos sources, ils trouvèrent exil en Argentine, peu avant le début de la guerre des Malouines en 1982. À cette occasion, l'affaire devint si grave que le premier ministre britannique Margaret Thatcher dut être mise au courant pour profiter de la guerre contre l'Argentine afin de récupérer les fuyards.

Une cyberguerre se profilait peu à peu, tandis que nos recherches pour trouver Waldo Schaffer ne se couronnaient d'aucun succès. Lui et sa famille couraient un grave danger. Nous apprîmes en 1987, la disparition de sa femme puis sa fuite vers Paris. À ce moment, nous nous rendîmes compte que Carthage ne souhaitait pas retrouver Schaffer, mais le tuer. Comme les américains il y a dix ans de cela. Il ne fallait pas que cela arrive. La CIA, la DCRI, la DGSE et même une partie des services secrets britanniques participèrent aux recherches.

Le round final face à Gorbatchev s'approchait, et à cette occasion, le développement de l'arme virtuelle devint plus crédible. Selon nos sources, l'organisation criminelle désormais dotée d'un haut corps armé pouvait frapper n'importe où dans le monde. Bien heureusement, la chute de l'URSS précipita le mouvement dans l'ombre, et nous pensions sa mission terminée. Mais… plusieurs données embrouillèrent la reconstitution des faits pour l'année 1994. Oui, il semblerait que le scientifique Franz Hopper (nom d'emprunt durant son exil) aujourd'hui porté disparu et déclaré mort (assassiné par Carthage) aurait fortement développé ses recherches au cours d'un même jour. Nos experts sont toujours désarmés face à cette curiosité. Son travail colossal nécessitait plusieurs années, pas vingt-quatre heures.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes quasi certains qu'il a pu développer à lui seul la technologie que Carthage préparait dans le plus grand secret. Il a réussi à développer le retour dans le temps, sans que nous ne trouvions l'emplacement de son supercalculateur. Mais très récemment, il y a, je vous dis, moins de vingt-quatre heures, plusieurs agents de Carthage ont été localisés dans Paris, et un attentat à la voiture piégée a manqué de causer la mort de deux parents. Nous le savons, car ils ont clairement laissé leur marque ; leur symbole. Un symbole que nous avons bien sûr exigé d'omettre dans le rapport de police.

Vous vous demandez sûrement qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, monsieur le Président. Pourquoi est-ce que du jour au lendemain, je vous raconte tout cela, moi, le chef des services de renseignement. Eh bien car cette arme virtuelle peut mettre en danger la pérennité du monde. Au travers d'attaques par des programmes multi-agents, l'on peut interférer dans notre monde réel et créer des dysfonctionnements d'une rare intensité capable de tout détruire sur leur passage.

Nous sommes sur le point de localiser ce que nous cherchions depuis des décennies, nous ne devons pas manquer cette chance, et nos recherches doivent se concentrer près du lycée Kadic, où cela fait plus de trois fois qu'ils s'y rendent en dix ans. Nous attendons votre aval pour concentrer nos recherches et surtout pour avoir carte blanche quant à Carthage. Nous ne devons reculer devant rien pour les arrêter avant qu'ils n'obtiennent ce qu'ils veulent (à savoir quoi). Cette histoire est peut-être enterrée pour les américains, mais elle ne l'est pas pour nous. Nous portons l'entière responsabilité d'un échec.

Ils sont puissants, monsieur. Mais nous pouvons l'être plus qu'eux. _Si nous retrouvons la technologie…_

Je vous prie d'agréer l'expression de mes plus sincères salutations,  
_Général_ Hussinger, chef des services secrets.

_Écrit le 15 août 2012._


	5. Opération Unthinkable

**Chapitre 4 – Opération Unthinkable.**

Un homme vêtu d'un costume militaire s'avançait rapidement dans l'allée d'un couloir de sous-sol. Le rictus grave inscrit sur son visage. Il devait avoir la soixantaine. Celui-ci rentra dans une pièce encore plus sombre, dans laquelle ne se trouvait qu'une immense table en bois marbré ainsi qu'un écran géant des dimensions d'un écran de cinéma. On pouvait observer une dizaine de personnes réunies autour du support, un dossier ouvert à la main, puis, un peu plus loin, le drapeau français, européen et onusien sur des mâts. En signe de respect, les hommes se levèrent et firent le salut militaire. « Repos soldat. » Lâcha sèchement le vieux général. Il tenait dans sa main gantée une missive adressée par la présidence de la république. « Tout est en ordre. Nous pouvons intervenir. L'heure est venue, messieurs, de nous surpasser et de prendre notre revanche sur les suppôts de carthaginois. » Il parlait de cette façon si particulière. Cette façon qu'avait les vieux généraux _old school_ de parler comme si la pire des batailles était à venir. On voyait pourtant dans ses yeux la gravité et l'inquiétude, mais aussi le désir de remporter le défi le plus cher à sa carrière. « Ce soir, nous enverrons un corps du G.I.G.N perquisitionner l'établissement Kadic, sans prévenir personne, avec le total accord du gouvernement. Nous récolterons tout ce que nous jugerons d'intéressant et nous fouillerons tout. Les ordinateurs, les téléphones, les journaux intimes. Les agents de Carthage ne viennent pas ici par hasard, d'autant plus que Waldo Schaffer y a travaillé. Je compte sur vous, quant à moi, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire en attendant. » Sur ces mots, il posa le dossier sur la table, le regard toujours sévère, et tourna les talons vers la sortie.

20H40. L'air du soir rafraichissait la capitale française, et une sombre anxiété donnait froid dans le dos. Dans les médias, on faisait vent d'une tentative ratée d'assassinat. Pas plus d'une minute, dans les dernières pages de la rubrique faits divers. Personne ne se doutait, ou plutôt, personne ne savait la gravitée de la situation. Le père de Jérémie était arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et tint longuement compagnie à Yumi, totalement abattue. Aelita dut répondre aux questions des policiers, au même titre que Jérémie, puis Odd et Ulrich. La bande s'était enfin retrouvée, mais bizarrement, aucun d'eux ne cassait le silence religieux de la chambre quatre cent vingt-six. Les policiers se congédièrent pour transmettre les éléments du dossier au procureur de la République de Paris. Lequel ouvrira sans doute une enquête diligentée par un juge d'instruction. Rien de plus qu'une affaire normale pour la bonne vieille justice française. Il y avait beaucoup de non-dits dans cette histoire, car chacun détenait des informations inconnues des autres. Sans le savoir, les Lyokoguerriers s'étaient impliqués dans une affaire très dangereuse. Quelqu'un leur en voulait. Quelqu'un savait qui ils étaient, et il connaissait leur secret. Et cette personne ne tarderait pas à se montrer pour les faire disparaître. À jamais.

0H40. Yumi resta seule à l'hôpital tandis qu'Ulrich et Odd rentrèrent à l'internat, la boule au ventre. Jérémie logea à l'hôtel avec Aelita et son père. Il était très inquiet. Dans ces circonstances, il ne pouvait pas laisser son amie seule. Le garçon ouvrit l'eau de la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Le contact froid avec le dentifrice le crispa quelque peu. Il était resté toute la journée sans boire ni manger. Son ventre gargouilla comme un affamé. La personne dont il était amoureux en profita pour faire une comparaison peu élogieuse avec Della Robia. « Tu es d'un drôle déconcertant ma chère Aelita ! » Répondit-il du tac-au-tac, le ton ironique. Il termina son brossage puis s'essuya ses lèvres humectées. Voilà. Il était fin prêt à dormir. Pourtant, un pressentiment lui faisait dire qu'il ne s'endormirait pas facilement cette fois-ci. Son père capta très bien son inquiétude. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire dans cette situation. Il était le seul adulte compétent à pouvoir gérer les amis de son fils, pratiquement des frères entre eux. Non, il ne pouvait pas repartir avec Aelita et Jérémie. Il serait irresponsable. de faire ça. Il regagna sa chambre après une accolade avec les deux adolescents. Dans un soucis d'intimité (et car il pensait qu'Aelita et Jérémie partageaient une relation forte), il avait pris deux chambres d'hôtel. Nous n'étions pas dans la haute saison, donc la trouvaille fut facile. La jeune fille se posa près de son ami, et le serra très fort dans ses bras. Elle aussi ressentait de l'inquiétude. Mais aussi de la peur… à ce que le pire puisse arriver.

« Bonne nuit Jérémie.  
— Bonne nuit Aelita. ». Cette fois-ci, les sensations corporelles s'exprimaient plus que les mots. Ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal.

* * *

2H30. L'alarme incendie raisonna dans l'établissement Kadic tandis que le maton de l'internat ordonna aux élèves de s'habiller et de se lever. Un moment d'une rare intensité dans ce lycée tranquille. Jim Moralès, encore en pyjama (dont les pantoufles d'ours faisaient rire plus d'un) organisa l'évacuation avec l'aide de plusieurs professeurs encore sur les lieux. Le proviseur de l'école regagna également son établissement, prévenu par les forces du G.I.G.N qui annexèrent les lieux. Les élèves se retrouvèrent pacqués par classe, certains ne comprenaient pas bien ce qui se passait, encore plongés dans les bras de Morphée. Après une petite demi-heure d'excitation, un homme en tenue militaire prit un haut-parleur et calma raide l'assemblée par sa voix sévère, afin d'éclairer les raisons officielles des événements. « À tous les élèves, professeurs et personnels du lycée Kadic. Je vous annonce que sur décision gouvernementale, dans l'intérêt de la Nation, vos effets personnels et professionnels seront perquisitionnés puis rendus d'ici à quarante-huit heures, or mis dans des découvertes d'objets illicites ou suspects relatif à notre présence ici. L'accès à l'établissement est interdit jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et je vous invite à vous rendre dans votre foyer ou dans la cantine de l'établissement pour y patienter jusqu'au matin. Le personnel compétent prendra la suite. »

Dans le groupe de la classe de seconde D, Odd et Ulrich échangèrent des regards surpris. Les deux garçons qui cohabitaient dans la même chambre ne dormaient pas au moment où l'alarme se mit à raisonner. Il se passait quelque chose d'important pour que le G.I.G.N se rende lui-même sur place. Le blond reconnut immédiatement l'insigne sur l'uniforme des gendarmes. Il eut un pincement au cœur. L'école renfermait-elle des terroristes ? Il décrocha un rire nerveux, et se rappela soudain que s'ils ne pouvaient accéder à leur chambre, les gendarmes trouveraient le journal de Jérémie et d'Ulrich dans lequel on pouvait trouver des allusions à Lyokô et au supercalculateur. Non… il ne cherchait quand même pas cela… Dellarobia exclut immédiatement cela de son esprit, car l'aventure Lyokô était terminée. Même si… depuis la tentative d'assassinat sur les parents de Yumi, il ne faisait nul doute que quelqu'un leur en voulait. D'autant plus qu'au cours de la conversation avec Ulrich tout à l'heure, celui-ci lui lut le contenu d'une lettre écrite de la main de Mister Spencer, le nouveau professeur d'anglais. À l'intérieur, il décrivait quelqu'un en quête de leur secret, au point d'en informer le proviseur. Tout cela pouvait difficilement être une coïncidence, et Odd ne dut adresser qu'un simple regard à Ulrich pour qu'il comprenne. L'adolescent sortit son téléphone violet et composa le numéro de Jérémie. Il rapprocha le combiné de son oreille mais sentit quelqu'un lui arracher de force.

« Les appels sont prohibés. Aucune communication avec l'extérieur n'est autorisée. Les portables sont réquisitionnés. » Cette voix… C'était celle d'un membre armé qui braqua son arme vers Odd. Il devait être le chef suppléant pour avoir une voix si impérative. Il récupéra les portables de tous les adolescents avec l'aide de ses collègues, et même ceux du personnel. Un brouhaha perturba le bon déroulement des opérations, vite mâté par une dizaine de militaires en cercle autour des élèves. Un des professeurs n'en croyait pas ses yeux et était outré avec quelle méprise l'on traitait des élèves comme des terroristes. Une fois les téléphones récupérés, des gendarmes se postaient par deux aux entrées et aux sorties des deux bâtiments de la cantine, ainsi qu'aux portes de chaque complexe. Le reste se dirigea vers les dortoirs ou vers l'administration, dans laquelle le proviseur Delmas s'entretint avec le général en chef de l'opération.

Dans la cantine, le corps professionnel eut bien du mal à maintenir le calme, tandis qu'Ulrich et Odd se mirent en retrait pour réfléchir à la situation.

« Tu penses qu'ils cherchent quoi ?  
— J'en sais rien, mais ça sent pas bon du tout.  
— Et on a aucun moyen de prévenir les autres ?  
— En fait… peut-être que si. » Ulrich s'astiqua le menton, pour simuler une réflexion sérieuse.

William. On ne l'avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Il prit beaucoup de recule par rapport au groupe depuis sa libération du joug de X.A.N.A. Mais ce soir-là, il sortit du pays du silence pour s'asseoir à la même table qu'Odd et Ulrich. Qu'importe s'il causait un malaise. Ce n'était pas l'heure aux chipotages. Il demanda un bref résumé de la situation, usant de son âge pour parler sur un ton sévère, à l'exemple de l'attaque des zombies il y a deux ans. Le lycéen qui eut beaucoup de conflit avec lui par le passé se dispensa de lui répondre et laissa la tâche à son ami, qui hésita à le mettre dans la confidence. De toute façon, qu'importe. Cette histoire risquait de les dépasser, un allié de plus ne serait pas une plaie. Il raconta tout plus ou moins en détail, et Ulrich en profita pour utiliser du portable qu'il n'avait pas donné pour envoyer un SMS très court à Jérémie. Le personnel scrutait de façon pesante les élèves, un appel serait trop visible, au même titre qu'une écriture trop lente la tête sous la table. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ? » Demanda soudain William. Son œil n'était pas dupe et il comprit le manège de son meilleur ennemi. « Chut. ». Il n'apprécia pas cette réponse, et ergota des minutes sur le danger d'avoir menti aux forces de l'ordre. « Tu peux continuer à piailler pendant des heures, si ça te chante, mais j'essaie de prévenir Jérémie. » Finit-il par lâcher pour clore définitivement la polémique. « N'oublie pas que si t'avais écouté Jérémie, t'aurais jamais été xanatifié ». De quoi bien enfoncer le clou. Odd tenta d'apaiser les choses, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de s'énerver. La salle était pleine à craquer, normal que la chaleur humaine en inquiétait plus d'un. Le blond remarqua le visage apeuré de Milly et Tamia, l'étonnante solitude de Sissi, et le drôle de silence comme si parler trop fort serait dangereux.

* * *

3H50. Jérémie n'était pas un grand dormeur, [i]a fortiori[/i] quand quelque chose le tracassait. L'heure continuait de tourner, et il se contentait de regarder le plafond de la chambre, ne trouvant pas le moyen de fermer l'œil. Aelita, quant à elle, dormait déjà depuis un bout de temps. Pour tuer le temps, il pianota sur son nouveau téléphone offert par son père lors de son dernier anniversaire. Grâce à lui, il pouvait naviguer sur internet et même consulter ses messages dans sa boîte courriel. Par la plus grande coïncidence, l'adolescent qui n'attendait qu'un événement pour sortir de son lit reçut un SMS d'Ulrich. Le contenu était bizarre. Il était écrit en SMS mais contenait un code proprement incompréhensible. Du moins, pour Jérémie, qui ne maîtrisait pas du tout le langage des jeunes. Interloqué par l'envoi d'un message à cette heure, il lui demanda ce qu'il voulait en réponse. Le message n'accusait aucune réception. Dubitatif à une simple blague, surtout depuis leur rapport extrêmement tendu depuis quelques mois, il décida de donner quelques coups de coude à Aelita. « Hé, réveille-toi ! ». La jeune fille mit du temps à ouvrir l'œil, elle avait le sommeil difficile. Imaginez-vous réveiller en pleine nuit par votre copain à cause d'un étrange SMS. Cela donne envie de se rendormir, tout au plus s'énerver. « Quoi… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jérémie, t'as vu l'heure… ? Il est quatre heures du matin ! ». Il ne dit rien et se contenta de lui montrer le téléphone. Elle se redressa subitement, et écarquilla plusieurs fois les yeux avant de tirer la couette et se lever. « Jérémie, Ulrich et Odd ont des problèmes au lycée, je ne sais de quelle nature, mais il a utilisé un code que nous utilisions pour les attaques de X.A.N.A. Nous devons aller voir ce qui se passe. ». Son regard était soucieux. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle craignait d'un éventuel retour du programme. Tous deux ne pouvaient toutefois se douter la vraie nature du danger.

Ils s'habillèrent le plus vite possible, ils ne pouvaient prendre trop de risque avec ce genre de message. « On prévient Yumi ? » Demanda Aelita. Jérémie considéra un instant la question, puis fit un geste négatif de la main. « Laissons-là tranquille, elle n'a pas besoin de ça pour le moment. ». S'ils ne devaient pas rentrer avant le petit matin, Jérémie prit le soin de laisser un mot à son père. Désormais, les deux adolescents devaient se rentre à leur lycée d'antan tout en faisant attention aux dangers de la nuit. Par précaution, ils empruntèrent les allées fréquentées. Malgré l'heure tardive, la ville ne dormait pas. Le blondinet trouvait d'ailleurs cela plutôt surprenant pour un six septembre. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant la grille du lycée qu'ils remarquèrent la présence des forces de l'ordre. « Jérémie… ils font quoi ici ? » Chuchota Aelita. Si seulement son interlocuteur pouvait répondre à la question. « Je n'en sais rien, mais ça ne sent pas bon du tout. On dirait le G.I.G.N… ». Une myriade de questions se posa dans la tête de l'informaticien. De la plus ridicule à la plus pertinente. Y avait-il eu un événement grave dans le lycée ? Non, on le verrait. « Bon. On va passer par les égouts. Suis-moi. » Comme au bon vieux temps, les deux jeunes s'engouffrèrent sous une plaque et rejoignirent l'embouchure du parc. « J'avais oublié à quel point ça puait cet endroit ».

Il faisait sombre dans l'espace vert. Aucune lumière, si ce n'est celle de la lune ne pouvait guider Aelita et Jérémie. Ils remarquèrent très vite la présence de deux hommes assez étranges au loin. Vêtus de noir, ils épiaient la cour du collège, et plus particulièrement le bâtiment administratif. Comme si ils attendaient quelque chose. À pas de furets, Jérémie s'avança vers eux pour mieux les distinguer. Il mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour informer l'adolescente de ne faire aucun bruit et de ne rien tenter d'idiot. Bizarrement, celle-ci semblait tétanisée sans que son ami ne le remarque. Il ne fallait pas rester ici. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Jérémie tourna les talons et marcha vers Aelita, lui faisant signe d'aller vers la cour. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tourner les talons qu'un homme en noir se trouvait devant elle, le sourire carnassier. « Que font deux jeunes gens dans ce parc, à cette heure de la nuit ? » demanda l'un, le ton assez surjoué.

Ce n'était pas des hommes du G.I.G.N. Non, c'était impossible. L'adrénaline monta rapidement, mais il fallait se montrer maître de soi-même et ne pas laisser échapper de la peur. L'autre homme se mit derrière Jérémie, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. « On… On s'est perdu. On est interne à Kadic, et on a fait la bringue toute la nuit ! Excusez-nous ! ». Le garçon avait perdu le coup pour les mensonges. On voyait tout de suite qu'il mentait. Les hommes rirent à foison. « Vous n'avez sans doute pas bien compris… » Il agrippa Jérémie par la taille, celui-ci se mit à hurler avant qu'une main ne se mette sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Aelita ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était apeurée. Pour ajouter à l'anxiété, les hommes sortirent une arme à feu et la pointèrent vers la jeune fille. Tout cela était donc fini. Par des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas. « Nous faisons parti du projet Carthage. Et pour la pérennité de notre mouvement, vous ne pouvez plus vivre […] » La suite demeura flou. Les adolescents venaient de buter sur le mot « Projet Carthage ». Le reste était superflu (or mis la mise à mort bien sûr). Ils existaient donc bel et bien. L'homme qui tenait Jérémie par le col l'envoya à terre près d'Aelita.

Il ne fallait plus rien espérer. Sauf peut-être l'impensable. En tout temps et en tout lieu, l'impensable se produisait. « Non, messieurs, laissez dont ces jeunes tranquilles. Vous feriez mieux de vous attaquer à des ennemis de votre niveau. Nous vous cherchions depuis longtemps, et nous vous avons enfin trouvé. » Un coup de feu étouffé par un silencieux retentit et désarma le premier agent. Le second se retourna rapidement, sans toutefois éprouver de l'inquiétude.

« J'espérais que vous viendriez, mon général.  
— Partez immédiatement, tous les deux ! » Ordonna la voix d'un second homme qui s'approcha près des deux adolescents. Ils ne se firent pas prier.

Jérémie prit Aelita avec lui pour la relever et partit en courant. « Vous savez pertinemment que si vous m'abattez, dix personnes mourront. Voire plus. » C'était la dernière chose qu'entendit Jérémie de la bouche de l'assassin. Des coups de feu rapident s'échangèrent des deux côtés, et se turent la minute suivante. L'adolescent ne voulait rien voir du sinistre spectacle, et ne comprenait pas encore tout. Il s'arrêta devant les grilles du lycée, son amie n'en pouvait plus de courir. « Aelita, ça va ? » Elle reprenait avec difficulté sa respiration. Elle semblait ailleurs, et se dégagea de l'emprise de Jérémie. « Oui, ça va, c'est bon. ». Un petit groupe de gendarmes se déplacèrent vers eux. « Que faites-vous ici vous deux ? C'est une zone d'exclusion établie par le gouvernement pour la nuit. » La lumière de la torche les aveugla.

* * *

6H10. On avait distribué des oreillers aux internes enfermés dans la cantine du lycée Kadic. La plupart s'était endormi, même Odd. Les premiers rayons de soleil s'élevèrent sur la capitale française, et le groupe d'intervention de la gendarmerie nationale finissait leurs perquisitions. Ulrich avait remarqué l'absence de monsieur Spencer alors que tous les professeurs se devaient de surveiller les élèves. Il semblait y avoir de l'activité à l'extérieur de l'établissement et l'adolescent remarqua un petit attroupement à l'entrée du parc. À ce moment, le proviseur du lycée, monsieur Delmas, entra dans la cantine et s'approcha d'un des surveillants pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Le directeur toussota pour réveiller quelques lucides et glisser quelques mots sur les récents événements.

« Je souhaiterais vous présenter nos sincères excuses pour le dérangement au cours de la nuit dernière. Le lycée n'ouvrira pas ses portes aujourd'hui, et vous avez donc journée libre jusqu'à demain. Profitez-en pour vos reposer, vos effets personnels ont été remis à leur place et vos chambres sécurisés. Je demanderais juste à Odd Della Robia et Ulrich Stern de me suivre dans mon bureau pour y rejoindre Jérémie Belpois et Aelita Stones. Cela dans le but de répondre à quelques questions sur des effets personnels étranges trouvés dans leur chambre respective. Bonne journée à vous, et le petit-déjeuner sera servi d'ici une petite heure. » Ulrich regarda son ami et se dirigea vers le proviseur, sous le regard surpris de William. Que voulait-il ? Était-il tombé sur les journaux intimes… et notamment celui de Jérémie qu'Odd gardait ?

_Écrit le 15 août 2012._


	6. Il paraît que

**Chapitre 5 : Il paraît que…**

Avant-propos : Les dialogues en _italique _signifient qu'elles proviennent de flashbacks.

Les rayons de soleil perçaient la fenêtre de l'hôpital de la Pitié-Salpêtrière. Il était bientôt huit heures et demi du matin, et l'activité devenait déjà importante aux services des urgences. Il y avait pourtant un calme plat voire pesant dans la chambre quatre cent vingt-six. L'état des parents Ishiyama s'amélioraient lentement, et Yumi ne pouvait se résoudre à les abandonner ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure. Elle dut alors dormir dans une salle adjacente à celle de ses parents, pour ne pas gêner les intervenantes. Mais cette nuit-là, la japonaise ne réussit tout simplement pas à fermer l'œil. Peut-être était-ce dû à la chaise inconfortable sur laquelle elle tentait de trouver une position confortable, mais le stress jouait sans doute beaucoup plus qu'un vulgaire support. Pour passer le temps, la demoiselle se tournait les pouces et buvait chocolat sur chocolat. La nourriture que proposait l'hôpital ne pouvait satisfaire à ses besoins, mais elle n'avait pas spécialement faim. Elle avait surtout soif, alors elle consommait un peu de tout. Bien vingt euros étaient partis depuis la veille dans les distributeurs. Rien n'avait plus d'importance pour elle que ses parents, dans l'instant, mais aussi la vérité sur les circonstances de « l'accident ». Quelqu'un en voulait à ses parents (ou à elle ?) et Yumi voulait absolument trouver qui. Dans son entourage, elle ne connaissait aucun ennemi à sa famille, même pas dans le travail de son père. Alors, qui ? X.A.N.A était détruit, le supercalculateur était éteint, rien ne laissait soupçonner une attaque du système multi-agent.

Mais Yumi devait en être certaine. Elle tenta de joindre Jérémie, Aelita, et même Ulrich, mais elle n'obtint d'eux que le répondeur. Sans se soucier de ce qui aurait pu arriver durant la nuit, la geisha descendit rapidement les escaliers et passa la porte coulissante. La pluie battait son plein à l'extérieur, alors que plus tôt, il n'y avait eu que quelques nuages gris menaçants. Elle rejoignit l'usine non sans mal, trempée par la myriade d'eau abattue sur Paris. À l'intérieur du complexe, elle remarqua l'état toujours aussi délabré et s'agrippa à la corde pour sauter directement à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le bouton rouge du bas puis attendit la fermeture de la grille. Rien ne se passa. Depuis le temps, l'ÉDF avait sûrement coupé le courant, mais tout laissait à penser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une panne de cet ascenseur vétuste. Pièce par pièce, la japonaise redécouvrit l'usine qui rythma son adolescence. Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps, on ne lui donnait plus un an sans entretient. À quelques barres de fer du sol, Yumi sauta au sol dans le laboratoire. Le fauteuil était encore là. Une pointe de nostalgie s'empara de celle qui avait toujours militée pour l'extinction du supercalculateur. Elle remarqua une caméra bougée. Instinctivement, celle-ci pianota sur le clavier sans obtenir de réaction de la machine.

Il ne restait plus qu'à descendre l'échelle pour rejoindre la salle des scanneurs, et une autre encore pour descendre dans la salle du supercalculateur. Rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours désespérément éteint. Son cœur se serra. Était-il possible que quelqu'un l'épier ? Elle ressentit un sentiment d'insécurité pesant. La demoiselle tourna alors les talons pour remonter et entendit des pas juste au-dessus d'elle. Quelqu'un était présent dans l'usine. Peut-être savait-il déjà où elle était. Elle pouvait compter sur sa maîtrise des arts de combat japonais pour battre l'ennemi, mais elle savait pertinemment ne rien pouvoir face à un homme armé. Son cœur battit la chamade alors qu'elle se cacha derrière l'imposante machine du supercalculateur. Elle osa tourner la tête pour voir qui était descendu. Personne.

« Bouh ! Je t'ai fait peur ? » Une voix aigüe à l'instar d'Odd lui cassa les oreilles, elle eut comme réflexe de se reculer pour mieux voir son adversaire.

« Euh… qui que tu sois, je ne te veux pas de mal.  
— Qui es-tu ? Lâcha froidement Yumi.  
— Je suis… un lycéen de Louis-le-Grand, je m'appelle Léopold, Léopold Le Couls, mais surnomme-moi Léo ! Je déteste mon prénom. Répondit le garçon de façon empathique.  
— Et tu fiches quoi dans un endroit pareil ?  
— Je pourrais te poser la même question… sauf ton respect. Mais comme ça semble te tenir à cœur, je suis venu ici car je m'ennuyais. Depuis quelques mois, je pêche souvent dans les parages, et j'ai remarqué n'être jamais entré dans l'usine. J'avoue être surpris par ce que j'y ai trouvé… tu sais ce que c'est ? Il lui répondit du tac-au-tac, comme s'il avait appris le dialogue.  
— Pas vraiment… Je suis aussi ici par hasard. Ses yeux fuirent ceux de l'adolescent. Et si on sortait d'ici ?  
— Pourquoi pas… l'ambiance est un peu glauque ici, j'avoue. »

Ce garçon fit très bonne impression auprès de Yumi. Il semblait raffiné, poli et gentleman, il avait tout pour plaire. Léopold lui tendit la main pour la relever. « Passe devant, je te suis ! » Lui dit-il. Cinq minutes après, ils n'étaient plus dans l'usine. Léopold, c'était un garçon blond, maigre et pas très grand. Il avait un côté touchant qui le rendait mignon auprès des autres ainsi qu'un charisme irréfutable. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, la japonaise apprit que le blond n'avait que quatorze ans et avait sauté une classe. Son anniversaire, ce serait dans une vingtaine de jours. Elle restait tout de même un peu méfiante. À l'entrée de l'hôpital de la Salpêtrière, elle le quitta avec pour promesse de le revoir lorsque les temps seraient meilleurs. Il n'avait pas l'air malintentionné. En y pensant, il n'était pas aussi mouillé qu'elle tout à l'heure. Il devait habiter dans le coin…

« Fait surprenant au lycée Kadic, un corps armé du G.I.G.N s'est, dans la nuit, rendu sur place pour une perquisition généralisée en accord avec la direction. Le général en chef des opérations a justifié cette intervention comme une mesure exceptionnelle de prévention contre le terrorisme sans toutefois préciser pour quels motifs. Autre nouvelle dans l'actualité, le gouvernement français a levé le plan Vigipirate au niveau écarlate pour une durée d'une semaine, l'exécutif justifie dans un communiqué les dernières menaces après plusieurs attentats à la voiture piégée dans la capitale française. » Le visage de Yumi se décomposa. Quelque chose de grave se tramait, car la présentatrice faisait implicitement référence à l'accident de ses parents.

* * *

Le général écrivait quelque chose de long sur le bureau du proviseur. Face à lui, les quatre adolescents étaient assis sur des chaises, le regard soucieux. Ils avaient attendu des heures dans le secrétariat de l'administration, et ils attendaient toujours et encore. Aucun n'osait briser le silence. Un militaire se tenait devant la porte d'entrée de la pièce et somma le directeur de quitter les lieux pour un interrogatoire « confidentiel ». Cela faisait un quart d'heure que le haut gradé ne calculait pas les quatre amis, si bien que l'attente devenait insoutenable. Il posa soudain son stylo, retira ses lunettes et affronta du regard Jérémie Belpois.

« Je comprends sans doute votre anxiété, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour les conventions sociales. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas de les sauter. Dit-il la voix crûe. Je n'aurais qu'une question très simple à poser à monsieur Odd Della Robia. » Le blond releva la tête et n'osa pas défier le général. Ce dernier lui tendit son journal intime. « Ainsi qu'à monsieur Ulrich Stern. » Il lui tendit également son carnet. « Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par monde virtuel, par programme multi-agents, par Carthage, par Franz Hopper, et par Lyokô ? » La question était si bien posée qu'elle n'omettait aucun détail et empêchait toute déviation du sujet. Les deux garçons ne savaient que répondre et entretenaient un silence. Jérémie aurait aimé intervenir, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider ses deux amis. « Répondez. Et ne m'inventez aucun mensonge ». Il tapa son poing sur la table. « Vous ne nous croiriez pas de toute façon. Cette histoire est de toute façon enterrée, c'est du passé… » Ulrich lâcha un soupir lassé.

« Croyez-vous un instant qu'un général vous interroge lui-même sur ce sujet pour ne pas vous croire ? Nous en savons beaucoup plus que vous n'en savez, car vous êtes irresponsables. Au lieu de prévenir les autorités, vous avez décidé de ne rien dire, cette terrible erreur, vous risquez de la payer chère. Carthage connaît votre existence, et ils ne tarderont pas à vous retrouver et vous exécuter. Car vous êtes leurs ennemis. » Le ton était dur et sévère, un poil dramatique. Jérémie et Aelita échangèrent des regards surpris. Savaient-ils qu'elle était la fille de Waldo Schaeffer ? Jérémie tenta de s'immiscer dans la conversation. « Vous connaissez l'existence du projet Carthage, du professeur disparu Waldo Schaeffer ? ». Le général Hussinger hocha la tête. « Cette information est confidentielle. Et je vous exhorte de nous indiquer où se trouve le supercalculateur construit par Franz Hopper, dit Waldo Schaeffer. » Ils étaient piégés. Mais ils n'y avaient aucune raison de le cacher désormais. Surtout si leur vie était menacée. L'informaticien souhaitait juste protéger l'identité d'Aelita. Un étrange bourdonnement se fit entendre dans l'appareil de communication du sexagénaire. Il le prit et porta le combiné à son oreille. Il ne tarda à le reposer violemment. « Messieurs Della Robia et Stern, veuillez vous rendre dans la cour du lycée avec ces deux militaires, je dois désormais exclusivement m'entretenir avec Belpois et Stones ». Sa voix impérative ne laissait guère le choix et imposait la soumission aux concernés.

La porte claqua, les deux adolescents attendirent devant le bâtiment administratif. Deux agents du G.I.G.N les surveillaient. Jérémie soutint le regard du général qui ne le lâchait pas non plus. « Ils ont été éliminés. ». Le blondinet ne comprit pas la réponse du sexagénaire, et lui adressa un bête regard.

« Qui ?  
— Ceux qui ont tenté de vous éliminer. Vous savez, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que nous ayons entendu votre cri.  
— Mais… qui était-ce à la fin ? Ils nous ont dit appartenir à Carthage, mais je n'y comprends rien, le projet Carthage n'est-il pas mort et enterré ? » Le général garda une tête de marbre. Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. « Répondez, je vous en prie. Nous avons lutté contre X.A.N.A, nous l'avons vaincu, nous avons sauvé le monde plus d'une fois ! ». Son interlocuteur le considéra attentivement puis s'astiqua le menton. Il était pensif. « Vous savez, monsieur Belpois, vos recherches avec mademoiselle Stones nous intéressent tout particulièrement. Nous savons que vous êtes tous les deux des informaticiens de génie. Votre manuel d'emploi du supercalculateur nous le prouve. » Il sortit l'énorme document d'un tiroir du bureau et le tendit au garçon. « Nous pouvons coopérer. ».

Jérémie et Aelita sortirent du bureau du proviseur, le regard soulagé. Ils s'avancèrent vers Ulrich et Odd. Les deux garçons pianotèrent sur leur téléphone, les soldats avaient évacué les lieux, il n'en restait que quelques uns aux entrées et sorties du lycée. Le samouraï envoya à ses deux « anciens » amis leur téléphone. Bizarrement, ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis leur scission il y a quelques mois de cela. « Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? T'as forniqué avec le général pour qu'il te laisse sortir ? » Demanda Odd, sur le ton de la blague. Jérémie esquissa un sourire forcé. Ses blagues le désespéraient. « Non, et vous savez quoi, je réintègre le lycée Kadic avec Aelita. ». Réaction d'étonnement pour les deux amis. S'en suivit une brève explication de Jérémie, dans laquelle le garçon argua une recommandation de son père évoquée la veille. Il était presque midi, l'occasion de retourner à l'hôtel pour récupérer les affaires, se reposer un peu et mettre les choses au point. « Nous ne serons pas dans la même classe, je tiens à vous prévenir. Aelita et moi rentrerons directement en première S. Vous avez des nouvelles de Yumi ? ». Les deux garçons répondirent à la négative. « Bon, je vais tenter de la joindre sur la route. On rentre à l'hôtel, on se donne rendez-vous ce soir à l'internat ? ». Cela semblait contenter tout le monde.

Après leur départ, Odd remarqua débarquer Moralès, Kiwi tenu par le collier (un peu étouffé par la main ferme du surveillant).

« Oh, oh… ça sent pas bon du tout ça. Lâcha le gamin immature.  
— Ah non, pas bon du tout Della Robia. » Ulrich se gaussa sous cape. Finalement, ils écoperaient tous les deux de quatre heures de colle et d'une interdiction définitive de l'animal dans l'établissement. Cependant, les parents d'Odd ne pouvant venir le chercher que la semaine prochaine, l'animal devrait vivre encore un temps à Kadic, au plus grand dam de Jim.

* * *

« Jérémie, tu as toutes tes affaires ? » Demanda Aelita. Son compagnon réunissait ses vêtements dans une valise bleue. Il était aux alentours de dix-huit heures, et les deux adolescents repartaient pour l'internat Kadic. Après une sieste de quelques heures et une bonne douche, il fallait retrouver la motivation de sortir après les péripéties de la veille. Le père de Jérémie, qui comprenait parfaitement les motivations de son fils, accepta sa réintégration à l'école et se porta même garant d'Aelita. Il ignorait cependant que la réinscription était déjà enregistrée à l'instigation du général Hussinger. « Oui, tout est en ordre Aelita, on peut y aller. ». Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Yumi depuis la veille, elle ne répondait plus à son téléphone. On essayait de ne pas penser à la thèse journalistique, mais l'adolescent comptait faire un tour à l'hôpital de la Pitié-Salpêtrière dans la soirée. Au moment de fermer sa valise, l'ordinateur de Jérémie se mit à sonner intensément. Il sonna de la même façon que lors des attaques de X.A.N.A. Interloqué, Jérémie ouvrit l'ordinateur et afficha un regard pantois.

« Aelita… on a une tour activée !  
— Mais, le supercalculateur n'est-il pas éteint ?! Interrogea la jeune fille.  
— C'est bien ce qui est bizarre… je ne comprends pas.  
— N'est-ce pas un bogue ?  
— Non, aucune chance. On doit aller à l'usine voir ce qui se passe, et tout de suite. » Il détonait d'un ton grave comme si la fin du monde allait arriver.

Jérémie ferma l'ordinateur et le rangea dans son sac qu'il ferma. Son père ne viendrait les chercher que dans une heure de toute façon. Ils avaient un peu de temps. Jérémie se souvint. _« Votre vie est menacée monsieur Belpois. »._ Ils rejoignirent l'usine assez rapidement, l'hôtel se situant non loin du complexe désaffecté. _« Carthage sait que vous en savez trop, tous les deux, et ne tarderont pas à vous trouver pour vous éliminer. »._ Les deux amis constatèrent que quelqu'un était venu ici un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur, appuyèrent sur le bouton de descente et constatèrent avec effroi qu'il marchait. « _De grâce, nous pouvons vous protéger, mais vous devez rester à Paris et agir comme si vous aviez une vie normale._ » La grille du monte-charge s'ouvrit dans la salle du laboratoire. Aelita y descendit et se mit sur la chaise du pupitre. « Jérémie, va vérifier si nos craintes sont confirmées à la salle du supercalculateur. » Le blond acquiesça et appuya sur le bouton de descente. « _Vous devez être responsable et protéger vos amis. Aucun d'eux ne doit savoir, vous les mettriez en danger, et ils risqueraient eux aussi leur vie. Carthage ne recule devant rien pour obtenir son objectif._ ». Quelqu'un avait rallumé le supercalculateur. La manivelle était remontée. « _Ceci n'est plus un délire d'adolescent messieurs, c'est une affaire d'état dans laquelle vos vies sont en danger. Mais nous pouvons lutter._».

« Aelita, si tu m'entends. On prévient Ulrich et Odd. On ne peut pas laisser un danger tel planer sur eux, je m'occupe de Yumi. ». Jérémie avait la tête baissée. Tout allait recommencer.

_Écrit le 19 août 2012._


	7. Au Royaume de l'Ombre, tout s'efface

**Chapitre 6 : Au Royaume de l'Ombre, tout s'efface.**

L'alarme retentit si vite que personne n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. En vérité, on se demandait même si quelqu'un avait pu l'entendre. Le souffle de l'explosion fut d'une rapidité catatonique et balaya tout sur son passage. Le bilan ne laissa aucun survivant. Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit les sirènes des pompiers ainsi que celles de la police arriver près du bâtiment calciné. « Aujourd'hui, un terrible attentat meurtrier a fait dix-neuf victimes dans le quartier de La Défense. Les secours sont intervenus immédiatement dans le bâtiment mais ils ne trouvèrent aucun survivant. Le gouvernement français a demandé un renforcement des mesures de sécurité et a laissé entendre dans un communiqué l'intervention de l'armée en cas d'une nouvelle attaque de ce type. Aucune organisation terroriste officielle n'a revendiqué cette attaque selon l'exécutif. » Les télévisions reprirent immédiatement l'information. Quant au gouvernement, il publia un communiqué formel pour rassurer la population. Ils mentaient tous. Tous, sauf le projet Carthage. Lui, cyniquement, n'avait pas menti.

Un spectre noir sortit d'un des tuyaux de la tour Montparnasse. Le plus haut gratte-ciel de Paris. Il s'infiltra dans toutes les portes, toutes les fenêtres, et tous les matériaux un tant soit peu électronique pour les contrôler. La minute d'après, plus rien ne répondait aux contrôles des humains. Les portes se fermèrent toute seule, et les ordinateurs boguèrent. Les volets des fenêtres se replièrent, plus personne ne pouvait entrer ni sortir. Ils étaient enfermés dans un building haut de deux cent neuf mètres. Après quelques temps, l'électricité se coupa totalement et le royaume des ombres s'assit sur son trône pour contempler l'ambiance angoissante. Aux cris se mêlèrent l'incompréhension et la peur. Bien heureusement, cette disparition soudaine d'électricité du bâtiment la nuit tombante n'échappa pas aux services secrets, déjà sur leur garde depuis l'attentat au cœur du quartier économique de la capitale française. Si on devait rééchelonner le niveau d'alerte actuel, on le ferait sans doute de trois crans. Mais le niveau écarlate était déjà le maximum dans l'échelle d'évaluation. Si ce n'est déclarer l'état d'urgence ou la loi martiale, on ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Toutefois, le colonel de Bruy retint avec une attention toute particulière cette situation. Elle ne ressemblait pas à une attaque de serveur banal, mais bien plus une démonstration de la puissance technologique de Carthage. L'organisation terroriste enrageait d'enterrer deux de ses agents. Elle ne le supportait pas, et voulait le faire payer à ces suppôts de français. Une lumière blanche illumina soudain un des écrans géants de la capitale. Un monde afflua vers la lumière qui se dilua peu à peu en chiffre sur un fond noir. Le compte à rebours indiquait trente minutes. Une voix électronique entonna soudain une étonnante locution latine. « Veni, vidi, vici ». Je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu. Cette phrase prononcée par Julius César à l'époque romaine, servait désormais de symbole à Carthage. De partout où elle frappait, cette phrase se trouvait non-loin.

« Pardon ? Carthage a percé nos défenses électroniques et contrôle actuellement les entrées et sorties de la tour Montparnasse ? » Le général regarda pantois l'informateur, lui-même choqué par ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. « Combien de personnes se trouvent à l'intérieur ? » Continua-t-il. Il était assis dans son fauteuil en marbre doré, les jambes croisées et une tasse de thé sur la petite table proche de lui. Son interlocuteur lui répondit environ cinq milliers. Le chiffre donnait le vertige, cela pouvait être le nombre de mort à assumer en cas de destruction du bâtiment. Comment avaient-ils réussis cette prouesse, et qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant qu'ils contrôlaient la tour ? « Savons-nous leur revendication ? » Demanda Hussinger, le ton sévère mais légèrement anxieux. Les nouvelles fusèrent rapidement, et on connut la durée du compte à rebours désormais enclenché. On apporta alors une missive au général, dans laquelle l'organisation terroriste annonçait vouloir se venger des deux agents tués. Par la même occasion, elle demanda l'exécution du général ainsi que la mise à mort de Belpois et Stones, en échange de la vie des cinq milliers de personnes. « Il en est hors de question ! » Vociféra-t-il. « Je ne céderai pas à ces meurtriers, et je resterai inflexible. Ils ne me feront pas plier, et peu importe le nombre de victimes. Je les arrêterai tous jusqu'au dernier ! J'en ai fait la promesse ! ». Un de ses collaborateurs lui demanda l'utilité de négociations. Le sexagénaire les exclut catégoriquement. Il ne négocierait pas avec des meurtriers.

En guise de réplique, il mobilisa la quasi-totalité des pompiers de Paris qu'il dispersa à des points stratégiques avec des moyens de transport différents non-loin du bâtiment. Des camions militaires arrivèrent également, tandis que le général Hussinger s'entretint avec le président Chirac sur la stratégie à adopter. Ils allaient trop loin. Fallait-il céder ? Non, il ne le supporterait pas. L'état-major était dans une impasse. Quant au temps, il continuait à défiler. « _Général. Pour toutes les françaises, et tous les français. Faites ce qui incombe à la protection de la nation. Je vous fais confiance._ ». Le général se remémorait en vain les dernières paroles du président de la République. Il ne savait plus que faire. Pour la première fois de sa carrière, il envisageait de reculer et de perdre.

* * *

Jérémie courut au pupitre de contrôle.

« Comment ça, la tour n'est pas contrôlée par X.A.N.A ? Alors qui est-ce ? Demanda Jérémie, très anxieux.  
— Je suis catégorique Jérémie. La tour n'a pas de code propre. Tout est crypté, c'est à peine si l'ordinateur ne la définit pas comme inconnu. Il faut aller voir sur place ! Je dois aller sur Lyokô immédiatement ! Plaida la gardienne du monde virtuel. Jérémie n'appréciait pas l'idée.  
— Non, Aelita. C'est bien trop dangereux. À chaque fois que l'on a fait ça, cela s'est retourné contre nous ! On ignore ce que l'on va trouver là-bas. Trancha l'informaticien. À cet instant, une fenêtre intempestive affichant le chronomètre et une chaîne d'information s'ouvrit.  
— C'est un moment d'une rare intensité qui se livre dans le quinzième arrondissement de Paris. La tour Montparnasse est totalement privée d'électricité, et les issues sont totalement condamnées. Un groupe terroriste très expérimenté se serait infiltré dans les systèmes de protection pour prendre le contrôle du gratte-ciel. Je vous parle en direct du quartier Necker, où la menace terroriste n'est pas du tout exclue. Des dizaines de camions militaires, et d'hélicoptères de secours ont été déployés sur place en cas d'effondrement de la tour. Le danger atteint son paroxysme selon nos sources, alors qu'un compte à rebours d'une trentaine de minute défile depuis quelques temps. Personne ne sait ce qui se passera après, mais il ne fait nul doute que sans soumission à l'ultimatum, l'immeuble explosera tuant des milliers de personne ! En attendant, l'exécutif reste muet sur la menace, et il semblerait que l'état-major réfléchisse à une intervention rapide pour dégager les entrées. Apparemment, l'électricité est coupée à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et personne ne peut s'introduire à l'intérieur. Si cela venait à mal tourner, le bilan serait catastrophique.  
— Jérémie, on ne peut pas attendre. Imagine que ce soit lié… »

Les deux adolescents ne s'échangèrent qu'une suite de regard. Or, ce qu'ils devaient faire était clair. Aelita fit un câlin à Jérémie, la larme à l'œil. C'était une larme de lassitude à devoir reprendre les armes dans un monde qui la hanta si souvent. Elle descendit à la salle des scanneurs, puis rentra dans l'un des trois. Elle donna le feu vert à Jérémie pour la virtualisation. Elle semblait anxieuse, et lâcha un soupire pour évacuer la pression. Comme par le passé, le blondinet tapa assez vite sur les touches du clavier pour lancer la procédure de virtualisation. Il n'allait pas à la même allure qu'avant, mais le code était encore ancré dans sa tête. Il se demandait quand Odd et Ulrich arriveraient. Les deux garçons se justifiaient de quatre heures de colle pour ne pouvoir revenir, d'autant plus que la nature de l'attaque n'était pas confirmée. Pour Yumi, la japonaise ne donnait aucune nouvelle depuis tout à l'heure, et commençait à inquiéter l'informaticien. « Virtualisation ! » Dit-il d'une voix blanche à son amie. Ses cellules se transférèrent dans le territoire banquise, pour se reconstituer et former une enveloppe virtuelle. Vêtue comme la tenue programmée par Jérémie il y a un an, Aelita tomba sur la plateforme glacière. La tête pensante du supercalculateur lui demanda si tout allait bien, elle répondit à la positive. « J'avais juste un peu oublié ce passage. » Plaisanta-t-elle. Jérémie lui indiqua la position exacte de la tour activée, et lui programma un _Overboard_. La jeune fille partait désormais à toute allure vers cette étrange tour, dont le halo ne correspondait pas au rouge sang utilisé par X.A.N.A. « Jérémie… La tour. La tour, elle a un problème ! Elle a un halo noir ! ». En occident, le noir était interprété comme source de mal et de malheur. On ne pouvait lui trouver connotation positive. Dans ce schéma, cela s'appliquait d'ailleurs parfaitement. Plus elle avançait, plus la gardienne de Lyokô ressentait l'énergie négative dégagée par la tour.

Soudain, un monstre d'une horreur sans nom, une sorte de mélange de Tarentule et de Krabe calciné apparut dans un hurlement digne des films à frisson. Aelita sursauta et dévia sa trajectoire. Elle reçut un tir dans son véhicule d'une puissance inégalée qui le détruisit immédiatement. Sur le point de chuter, la jeune femme eut cependant le réflexe d'activer ses ailes et de se poser en douceur. « Jérémie, c'était quoi ça ?! » Vociféra-t-elle. On sentait l'angoisse encore prenante de cette attaque surprise. « Je ne sais pas… je l'ignore, je ne vois rien sur mon radar… ». L'écran de contrôle du supercalculateur ne montrait aucune menace aux alentours. Il en profita pour consulter le chronomètre : plus que vingt-deux minutes. Dans le froid glacial (heureusement non ressenti), l'adolescente chercha désespérément le monstre qu'elle avait vu. Mais il n'était plus là. Il avait disparu. Un peu déconcerté, elle reprit son chemin vers la tour, prenant garde à ne pas se faire prendre au dépourvu. Une fois qu'elle demeura suffisamment proche de la tour, Aelita se dirigea vers l'entrée, mais le monstre réapparut. Juste devant elle. Ce dernier lui donna un violent coup de patte pour l'envoyer manger le rocher un peu plus loin. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la bestiole s'approcha rapidement pour l'achever, au grand dam de Jérémie qui ne voyait toujours rien sur son écran. Il fallait qu'on lui vienne en aide, sinon, c'était foutu. L'adolescente se débattit tant bien que mal à coup de champ de force et de pouvoir de création, mais la bataille semblait perdue d'avance. La chose paraissait invincible. « Jérémie, que se passe-t-il ?! » Vociféra une voix bien derrière. Jérémie se retourna, et vit William. Que faisait-il là, et comment savait-il que quelque chose se tramait sur Lyokô ? Jérémie lui posa ces questions.  
« C'est Odd et Ulrich qui m'envoient. Ils sont collés, ils ne peuvent pas venir. Et semblerait-il que je sois le seul à connaître votre secret et mes capacités sur Lyokô. Où sont Yumi et Aelita ?  
— J'ai pas vraiment le temps, là. Aelita est au prise avec un nouveau monstre surpuissant, une tour au halo noir, et ce fichu chrono qui n'arrête pas d'avancer. Je crois que tout ça a un rapport avec la menace qui plane à la tour Montparnasse. Écoute, je me fiche de ce que penseront les autres, mais puisque t'es là, va en salle des scanneurs, et vite. » Le rival d'Ulrich n'hésita à aucun instant, et courut vers l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton de descente. Le temps défilait toujours. Plus que seize minutes. Jérémie s'interrogeait sur la pertinence de son geste. Peut-être allait-il le regretter. Mais ce n'était pas l'heure de douter. Il contrôla la situation d'Aelita avant de lancer la procédure de transfert, et remarqua qu'elle avait disparu de ses écrans. « Aelita, tu m'entends ? ». Il insista, avant d'obtenir une courte réponse. Le supercalculateur boguait. Il envoya William sur Lyokô avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et la minute d'après, un message écrit en rouge s'afficha sur l'écran. « Erreur fatale. Cheval de Troie. Alerte de sécurité. » Et l'écran devint totalement noir, seul le minuteur s'affichait encore. L'informaticien ne pouvait plus entretenir aucun contact avec le monde virtuel. Pantois, il pianota sur son ordinateur pour récupérer le contrôle du supercalculateur, mais l'ordinateur semblait contrôlé par des hackers professionnels et très expérimentés. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, sauf espérer que William et Aelita parviennent à la tour pour la désactiver.

Le blond se leva et se rendit vers son cartable, posé près de l'ascenseur. Il en sortit une carte sur laquelle se trouvait un numéro de téléphone. Il le composa et porta le combiné à son oreille.

Aelita avait perdu, en tout, quatre-vingt dix points de vie. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un tir pour disparaître de Lyokô. Le monstre qu'elle affrontait était beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Il allait vite, et ses tirs vous assommaient pour un certain temps. La gardienne de Lyokô luttait pourtant admirablement, usant de ses pouvoirs pour se défaire des griffes du « Volkrano ». Privée des instructions de Jérémie, elle courait un foulard sur les yeux, ne se fiant qu'à son instinct pour éviter la dévirtualisation. « Besoin d'aide ? » Demanda soudain une voix grave. William lança son hachoir sur le monstre, qui riposta violemment. Plus de peur que de mal, l'adolescent rejoignit Aelita grâce à une pirouette impressionnante. « William ! Attention, il est extrêmement puissant ! » Gémit la guerrière. Héritier de X.A.N.A, le brun ténébreux reprit son arme et entreprit la destruction du monstre. Les premières pattes tombèrent au sol, suivit du canon principal et de la bestiole en elle-même. Il n'en resta rien. La force du combattant paraissait décuplée, et animée par un instinct de destruction similaire au programme multi-agents. « William… ça va ? ». Il fit disparaître son hachoire, et se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres. « Parfaitement Aelita ! Cependant, je crois qu'on a perdu la liaison avec Jérémie. Fonçons vers la tour… le temps presse ! » Les deux adolescents foncèrent vers la tour au halo noir. Il ne restait que huit minutes.

Un spectre noir se dressait devant la tour. On aurait dit un _poltergeist_. « C'est quoi ça encore ? » Demanda Aelita. L'ombre encapée envoya un champ de force d'énergie négative que William para avec son hachoir. Ce pouvoir était extrêmement dangereux, un tir pouvait vous détruire. Mais il existait un effet pervers à cette boule d'énergie, elle vous blessait aussi bien sur Lyokô que sur terre, et son effet pouvait aller jusqu'à quarante-huit heures. Six minutes. On ne pouvait plus attendre, William livra bataille contre l'ennemi, alors qu'Aelita s'apprêta à rentrer dans la tour. Elle se reçut un des champs de force dans la tête et fut dévirtualisée dans l'instant. Tout alla très vite, sans que William ne puisse faire quelque chose. De rage, il décapita le spectre et planta son hachoir dans la glace. Tout était perdu. Trois minutes. Sur terre, le général Hussinger prit sa décision. Il ne céderait pas aux meurtriers. Animé par un désir inexplicable, le lycéen rentra dans la tour activée et se dirigea vers le halo central. Il regarda la plateforme du second étage et lévita jusque elle. Il alluma l'interface, le code génétique le reconnaissait toujours. Puis, sans se rendre forcément compte de ce qu'il faisait, il tapa « X.A.N.A » lorsque l'on demanda le code. La myriade de donnée s'effondra dans l'abysse, et la tour reprit un halo blanc.

Jérémie reprit le contrôle de l'ordinateur. L'intrusion venait d'être exclue par l'arrêt de la tour, qui demeurait le maillon faible du pare-feu durant le danger. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'Aelita n'en était pas responsable. Sur la fenêtre de gauche, le minuteur s'était figé à une minute quarante-sept. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, à la surprise de l'informaticien. « Aelita, mais comment t'es arrivée là ? Et où est William ? » L'adolescente regarda son amant quelque peu déconcertée. Elle avait échoué. Le monde était en deuil… non ? « La tour a été désactivée, Aelita. Et je ne sais, ni par qui, ni comment. ». Les yeux de la gardienne de Lyokô s'exorbitèrent. Elle ne savait quoi dire. Cela ne pouvait être que William. « Dites, vous pourriez me ramener si ça ne vous dérange pas ? » Demanda ce dernier, au travers du casque de Jérémie. La surprise laissait place à l'incompréhension.

« Les forces de l'ordre ont apparemment réussi un coup de force, en reprenant le contrôle des installations électriques du quartier Necker. Le danger est totalement annihilé selon le général en chef du G.I.G.N. Plusieurs groupes armés du corps d'intervention de la gendarmerie nationale ont également pénétré de force dans le gratte-ciel pour accélérer l'évacuation et vérifier le danger des bombes installées. Une équipe de démineur doit arriver dans l'heure, et les principales sorties rouvrent au moment où je vous parle. »

Le général Hussinger savoura sa victoire avec délectation. Il triompha une nouvelle fois de Carthage, et les données fournies par Jérémie aideraient considérablement son équipe à arrêter une dizaine d'agents complices de l'attaque. Le camp de l'espoir venait de remporter sa première vraie victoire face au camp de la peur.

* * *

Yumi se leva et regarda près de la fenêtre. Elle n'y voyait que le soleil couchant. Derrière elle, ses parents se trouvaient toujours en convalescence. La japonaise craignait toujours pour eux, et passa son après-midi à rassurer son petit-frère déjà au Japon. Elle lui annonça que pour le moment, il n'était pas question pour elle de partir. Et qu'elle manquerait sûrement le début des cours. On voyait sa fatigue au travers de ses yeux cernés. Le stress, l'anxiété, mais aussi le manque de repos. Elle dormait depuis deux jours sur une chaise inconfortable, car la lycéenne ne souhaitait pas quitter ses parents des yeux. Cette peur continuelle la faisait oublier son téléphone, après le long appel de deux heures avec Hiroki. Autre chose lui tourmentait également l'esprit. La présence à l'usine de ce Léopold. Ce garçon rassemblait à lui seul la plupart des qualités qu'une fille aimait, et son charisme lui fit oublier les circonstances étranges de la rencontre. Il paraissait gentil, mais pas vraiment franc. Elle remarqua aux alentours de dix-neuf heures les nombreux appels de Jérémie, et, un peu confuse, le rappela immédiatement. Il fallait qu'elle aille à l'usine, rejoindre la petite bande pour une réunion de groupe. La japonaise rechigna un peu à quitter ses parents, mais elle les savait hors de danger, et n'en n'aurait pas pour longtemps.

À l'usine, l'ambiance était pesante. Chacun y allait de son opinion par rapport aux déroulements des faits. Yumi se sentait ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas qu'un fort moment de tension manqua la destruction du plus haut bâtiment de Paris. Et elle savait encore moins que cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec Lyokô. Installé près du pupitre de commande, Jérémie commençait à comprendre. Sans vraiment valider son hypothèse, il comprit que quelque chose clochait chez William. Il ne voulut inquiéter quiconque, et garda sa théorie pour lui. Son regard se voulait pourtant évocateur. Il avait compris, mais il n'en informerait personne, si ce n'est Aelita.

« Je pense que nous devrions effacer toute cette histoire. Qu'en dites-vous ? Lançons un retour dans le passé. » Lâcha soudain Jérémie. Mieux valait que les gens oublient. Il bidouilla sur son ordinateur pour lancer la procédure de retour dans le temps, et la valida. « Retour vers le passé. ». Un faisceau de lumière blanche sortit du supercalculateur et entoura l'usine avant d'affronter des éclairs noirs qui annulèrent purement et simplement la procédure de retour dans le temps. L'écran d'ordinateur afficha un message d'alerte. « Erreur système. Opération impossible. Élément perturbateur. »

_Écrit le 22 août 2012._


	8. Léopold Le Couls

**Chapitre 7 : Léopold Le Couls.**

« Mr. Stern, can you come to the board please ? » Demanda le professeur d'anglais. Cette phrase raisonnant comme l'annonciateur d'une humiliation propre. Mister Spencer était le nouveau titulaire du lycée Kadic, et il s'occupait des classes de secondes et de premières. Chaque matin, il appelait plusieurs élèves au tableau pour réciter la leçon de la veille. Cela tombait souvent sur Ulrich, on ne savait par quel hasard. Même Odd paraissait mieux protéger de ces oraux. Pourtant, il n'apprenait jamais ses leçons, et riait au nez de ceux qui se trouvaient humiliés devant toute la classe. L'excentrique tapa d'ailleurs amicalement sur le dos de son ami, alors qu'il se levait pour rejoindre le bureau central. Un regard mesquin pétillait dans les yeux du professeur, comme s'il s'amusait à interroger des mauvais élèves, et notamment celui-ci. L'adolescent détonna avec difficulté ce qu'on lui demandait. En fait, comme les cours ne reprenaient que depuis une semaine, et Mr. Spencer demandait des notions de troisième voire de quatrième pour se remettre tranquillement dans le bain scolaire. Néanmoins, il déplora l'ignorance de certains lycéens qui se targuaient d'avoir eu le brevet sans pour autant savoir conjuguer au _present perfect_. Des imbéciles, pensait-il. Que leur avait-on appris au collège, si ce n'est compter jusqu'à dix ? D'un accent maladroit, il sermonna son élève. « C'est lamentable, mister Stern. Vous êtes en seconde et vous ignorez comment on conjugue au _present perfect_? Vous êtes incompétent. Retournez à votre place, rangez vos affaires, et partez en salle d'étude. Je ne veux plus vous voir dans ma classe tant que vous ne saurez pas conjuguer à ce mode. » La voix se voulait sèche et autoritaire. Ce professeur se montrait toujours intransigeant, mais aussi hypocrite dans sa manière d'agir avec certains élèves (beaucoup plus laxiste). Dépité, Ulrich retourna à sa place, rangea ses affaires et quitta la classe en claquant la porte. Odd assista pantois à la scène. Cela ne le surprendrait bientôt plus. Un élève par cours était expulsé, le titulaire détestait qu'on n'apprenne pas ses leçons, et surtout des notions faciles. « Mr. Della Robia, can you come to the board please ? » Le garçon décrocha un rire nerveux. Ce cours était loin d'être fini.

Celui de mathématiques, qui se déroulait en parallèle pour les premières S, volait beaucoup plus haut que celui des secondes D. Chaque déclaration du professeur était assujettie au débat, les élèves de la classe étaient très participatifs. Les questions levaient une quinzaine de doigts, parmi lesquelles on trouvait Jérémie et Aelita. Pour eux, le niveau volait déjà plus haut que dans leur promotion précédente. Ils apprenaient enfin des choses, malgré les facilités. Assis sur leur pupitre, les deux élèves s'échangèrent des regards complices. « On les rejoint dans le parc, après ? » Chuchota l'adolescente. Jérémie acquiesça la tête et vit passer Ulrich près de leur bâtiment. Il se dirigeait avec son sac vers la salle d'étude. Étrange. « Monsieur Belpois, pourrions-nous savoir ce que mademoiselle Stones dit de plus intéressant que moi ? » Demanda le professeur de mathématiques. Il ne tolérait aucun écart. Son côté sévère permettait toutefois de garder la classe sérieuse. « Eh bien, nous trouvions votre équation fausse. » répliqua le blond, sous l'œil surpris voire agacé du professeur. Se faire contredire par un étudiant du secondaire n'avait rien de bon pour le morale. « Eh bien, si vous pensez savoir mieux que moi, levez-vous et venez nous exposer votre raisonnement. Allez. » Il lui tendit la craie et se mit à son bureau. L'informaticien n'hésita pas et s'avança vers le tableau pour y écrire des données mathématiques complexes. La sonnerie retentit une demi-heure plus tard. « N'oubliez pas de faire les exercices de la page 152 pour demain, je ne tolérerai aucun manquement aux règles d'assiduités. » détonna le mathématicien, avant que trop d'élèves ne sortent.

Dans la cour, la bande se réunit près d'un banc. Ce banc, ils l'utilisaient depuis la cinquième, pour leur réunion de groupe. « Bah Ulrich, t'as fait l'école buissonnière ? » Demanda Jérémie, d'un ton amusé. Cela ne semblait pas trop amusé son ami, qui tira un regard sévère. « Au fait… Jérémie, je peux te parler ? ». Odd tirait une mine blafarde. L'informaticien le regarda, un peu dédaigneux, et marcha vers lui pour l'écouter. Pendant ce temps, Aelita écouta le résumé du bref cours d'anglais de son ami. Elle était révoltée par l'attitude de ce professeur, qu'elle trouvait malsain. L'adolescente se souvenait que dans son cours, il la regardait sans cesse bizarrement, comme un animal de foire. Et qu'il se plaisait à se moquer de l'accent de son amant. En communiquant ses informations, elle apprit la terrible lettre qu'Ulrich avait trouvé. Quelqu'un connaissait leur secret, mais qu'est-ce qui spécifiait que Mr. Spencer lui-même ne le connaissait pas ? « Il faut enquêter sur lui. » Conclut-elle le regard soucieux. Avec Carthage, on ne devait prendre aucun risque. Jérémie et Aelita ne révélaient toujours pas la menace qui pesait sur eux, de l'aveu du général Hussinger. Il fallait les préserver.

Odd prit Jérémie par les mains et le plaça face à lui.

« Tu sais… je voulais… m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait à Aelita… J'étais pas net. Écoute Einstein, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases.  
— Pour avoir voulu coucher avec elle avec insistance ? Non, tu vois, je vais tenter d'oublier. Mais pardonner, court toujours.  
— En tous cas, sache que je m'excuse. J'ai déjà présenté mes regrets à Aelita, et elle les a acceptés.  
— Tant mieux pour elle. C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?  
— Non… mais. » Son interlocuteur se retourna et partit vers les deux autres. Le garçon s'en voudrait encore longtemps, et il comprenait la douleur qu'avait pu ressentir Jérémie. Sa plaie ne cicatrisait pas. « On fait quoi, maintenant ? » Demanda le génie aux autres adolescents. « Nous allons faire des recherches sur notre professeur d'anglais. Il est beaucoup trop louche, et il a écrit une lettre au proviseur très suspecte. D'ailleurs, Ulrich a trouvé dedans cette clé. Elle ouvre apparemment quelque chose dans la salle du supercalculateur. » Aelita parlait avec conviction. Le blond observa la clé, surpris, puis la saisit. Elle n'avait pas une forme commune aux autres clés, elle semblait plus complexe et moins « banale ». Il devait en avoir le cœur net. « Bon, faites vos recherches, moi, je pars à l'usine voir ce que cette clé renferme. On s'appelle s'il y a le moindre problème ! OK ? ». Le ton était donné, on ne pouvait se permettre de manquer de sérieux.

* * *

Yumi sortit de la chambre d'hôpital. Sa matinée avait été plutôt chargée. Ses parents entamaient les séances de rééducation, et digéraient toujours mal de devoir rester en France au moins un an pour un suivi médical complet. En conséquence, ils avaient décidé de réintégrer leurs enfants au collège-lycée Kadic, et de rapatrier le petit Hiroki sûrement très inquiet pour ses géniteurs. Il arrivait demain, et sa sœur se devait de l'accueillir. Depuis une semaine, elle retrouvait la forme. Elle se rassurait surtout pour sa mère et son père, qui ne risquaient plus rien. Ils étaient sous haute surveillance des autorités, car l'organisation terroriste pouvait frapper n'importe où, et principalement sur les rescapés des attentats. Si cette idée faisait frémir, elle semblait toutefois improbable compte-tenue des informations du général Hussinger (apparemment grande fréquentation de Jérémie). Elle ne pouvait espérer que la véracité de ses propos. D'ailleurs, que le retour dans le temps n'ait pas marché se révélait plutôt positif, car la geisha n'aurait pas supporté voir ses parents dans un état grave une seconde fois. Apparemment, le cheval de Troie de Carthage corrompit le programme qui devenait inutilisable le temps de le neutraliser.

Mais aujourd'hui, Yumi souhaitait rester loin de ses histoires. Elle décida de renouer contact avec l'étrange garçon rencontré la semaine passée. Un certain Léopold, très charmant, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Il lui laissa son numéro si besoin, et la japonaise n'hésita pas à le composer sur son téléphone. Elle voulait le rencontrer, le connaître plus. Sans doute pour connaître les vrais motifs de sa visite à l'usine, mais également car il était très gentil. Et que pour une fois, la brune voulait vraiment croire à une sincérité dans un comportement. « Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Léopold Ambert, je ne suis pas là pour le moment, mais euh, laissez-moi un message. Je vous rappellerai dès que j'aurais fini. » Cette messagerie demeurait banale, hormis la fin un peu intrigante. Elle laissa un message très succin qui lui donnait rendez-vous près du champ de Mars. Elle ne pourrait se faire enlever en pleine journée et avec tant de monde dans l'espace vert. De plus, depuis les attentats récents, la sécurité redoublait près du secteur de la tour Eiffel. Yumi descendit les marches d'escaliers de l'hôpital et se rendit vers une bouche de métro. Comme à son habitude, le wagon était bondé, et elle ne put s'installer que dans un coin assez désagréable. Heureusement, le trajet n'était pas bien loin, et elle arriva à l'arrêt de _Bir Hakeim_, où la plupart des touristes descendaient. La japonaise se demandait s'ils savaient que la visite de la tour Eiffel était interdite pour une durée d'une semaine. Peu importe. Elle remonta les marches et acheta deux boissons quand son portable vibra. « Léopold SMS. J'arrive dès que je peux. ( : » Orthographe parfaite, il était rare qu'on n'écrive pas en SMS sur les téléphones. Le message provenait du huitième arrondissement de Paris. Il habitait dans les parages.

Pour passer le temps, Yumi but son soda en observant les alentours. Alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans une avenue adjacente au champ de Mars, elle percuta quelqu'un. « Oh, excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolé… » Cette personne avait la voix cassée, mais une voix étonnamment familière. Elle reconnut très vite Léopold. Amaigri, et apparemment un peu perturbé. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue. « Oh… euh… Yumi, c'est toi ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là… » Lâcha-t-il, surpris. « T'es sûre que ça va ? » Le garçon recula alors qu'elle essaya de le toucher. « Très. Mais… en fait, je dois faire un truc alors euh, j'en ai pour une petite heure, à toute à l'heure. » Le blond partit presque en courant, à la surprise de la japonaise. Celle-ci décida de le suivre, en empruntant l'avenue parallèle pour le pister. Elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'on lui fasse ça, mais on ressentait de la détresse dans les yeux de ce garçon. Il prit plusieurs chemins plus ou moins invisibles la plupart du temps, et se retrouva dans une ruelle qui ne menait qu'à une porte dérobée. Une porte de service, pensa la brune. L'adolescente regarda l'enseigne en question. Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Cabaret -18 ». Mais c'était à peine si ce garçon avait quinze ans. Elle tenta d'y entrer à son tour, et fut gentiment reconduite vers la sortie. De plus en plus étrange. « À quoi sert la porte de l'autre côté ? » Cette petite interrogation devait confirmer ses doutes. « C'est au personnel, partez maintenant. » Le vigile claqua violemment la porte, au nez de la _Lyoko-guerrière_. Devait-elle comprendre que Léopold travaillait dans cet… endroit ? Il ressortit du cabaret une heure plus tard, il avait cet air… dépravé. Yumi reconnaissait mal le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré il y a une semaine. Il était mal habillé, il boitait et semblait instable émotionnellement. Il se frottait le visage comme pour se nettoyer. De là où se trouvait la japonaise, on pouvait distinguer quelques blessures. Elle ne comprenait pas. Que venait-il de vivre à l'intérieur de cet endroit ?

Il repartit difficilement vers la rue suivante, et navigua un bon quart d'heure avant d'arriver près d'un immeuble non loin des Champs-Élysées. La geisha continuait de le suivre le plus discrètement possible. Il entra dans l'immeuble, mais redescendit plutôt rapidement. Il avait changé de vêtements, boitait encore un peu et les marques sur son visage devinrent invisibles. Léopold sortit son téléphone et porta le combiné à son oreille. Celui de Yumi se mit à sonner. Elle se retira le plus loin possible quitte à bousculer des gens et répondit un peu plus loin. Le dialogue ne dura pas longtemps. Ils devaient se voir dans une dizaine de minutes près de la tour Eiffel. La japonaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'empathie pour l'adolescent. Derrière son visage rassurant se cachait quelque chose de pas net, et il le gardait pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète. C'était évident. « Je ne pensais pas qu'on se reverrait si vite. Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure… J'étais euh… occupé et pressé dirons-nous. ». Il s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le banc. Cette dernière lui adressa un regard compatissant. Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait ce pansement sur le front. « Ce n'est pas grave. Mais qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire exactement ? » Derrière l'air innocent de la question, se cachait une vraie volonté d'obtenir la vérité. « Je ne peux pas t'en parler. » Trancha sèchement le garçon. Non, le sujet ne s'enterrerait pas si vite. On lui cachait un véritable problème, et Yumi voulait savoir la vérité. Elle allait jouer carte sur table, comme à son habitude. « Je vais être franc avec toi Léopold. Je t'ai suivi, je sais que tu es allé dans un cabaret, et que tu en es ressorti dépravé. » Sa voix aussi se voulait tranchante. Elle ne changerait pas de sujet sans avoir eu la vérité. Le regard du garçon s'assombrit, puis il finit par observer le ciel. « C'est ma vie. » Léopold esquissa un faux sourire. « Ta vie, mais quelle vie ? Tu fais quoi là-bas ? ». Son insistance agaçait vraisemblablement son interlocuteur. « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de normal. Je n'ai rien comme les autres, alors si tu veux m'aider, ne t'approche pas de ma vie. T'auras des ennuis. » Elle répondit au tac-au-tac. « Des ennuis ? ». Il ne pouvait plus parler. Il regardait ailleurs, on aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer. Son écharpe en soie bleue et rose sur son blouson en jean se faisait souffler par la brise légère. Ses cheveux blonds volaient également dans l'air.

Il se releva et sentit son téléphone vibrer. L'adolescent regarda l'émetteur et répondit avant de raccrocher. « De toute façon, je dois partir. » Yumi s'interposa face à lui. « Non, ça, c'est trop facile ! » Le garçon insista, il semblait vraiment stresser d'arriver en retard. « Si tu veux me faire plaisir, éloigne-toi de mon chemin. » Elle abdiqua et le laissa passer. Il courut vers le cabaret de tout à l'heure. La japonaise ne démordit pas, et le suivit. Elle n'abandonnerait pas quelqu'un dans le besoin. Et puis… Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon. Lorsque Léopold rentra par la porte de service dont personne ne surveillait l'entrée, elle n'hésita pas à y pénétrer à son tour. Le spectacle qu'elle vit la choqua. Elle devait être arrivée cinq minutes après. « Depuis quand tu quittes le cabaret sans mon autorisation, petite catin ?! » Vociférait une voix d'un homme imposant. L'adolescent se prit une gifle dans la tête et valdingua contre un mur. Il ne disait rien, il se contentait d'entendre les violents sermons qu'on lui assénait. Le valeureux jeune homme qui rassurait les gens… se faisait insulter et humilier à longueur de temps. Il baissait les yeux, il n'osait pas regarder son bourreau. « Désolé monsieur… » Gloussa-t-il. Yumi avait envie de vomir. Le grand homme tira un regard assassin à la japonaise, puis regarda avec intensité celui qu'il estimait responsable de sa présence.

« C'est qui, celle-là, ta petite-amie ? Ah non, j'oubliais, t'es qu'une pédale. Dit-il ironiquement. Mais c'était la vérité.  
— Lâchez ce garçon immédiatement. Yumi serra les poings. Elle avait de la rage dans la voix.  
— Va-t'en… je t'en prie Yumi… pars… Exhorta le lycéen, recroquevillé dans un coin.  
— Tiens dont, tu connais cette garce ? » Il le prit par le bras pour le relever avant de l'écraser au sol. Personne ne faisait rien. Certains regardaient. L'ambiance devenait pesante. « Ici, c'est moi le chef. Non seulement je suis le chef, mais ce truc est mon fils. Alors je te conseille de partir. Et de ne jamais revenir. » La japonaise était prévenue. Elle devait partir, ou les choses tourneraient mal. Cependant, elle s'y refusait. « Vous êtes un père abject pour cet enfant, vous lui faites mal, arrêtez. » La geisha s'approcha pour le délivrer mais ne reçut qu'un coup dans l'estomac. Elle manqua de s'effondrer à terre. On la reconduisit vers la sortie, alors qu'elle savait très bien que Léopold paierait pour deux. Ce dernier avait regardé toute la scène sans rien faire. Il aurait été impuissant, de toute façon. Elle regrettait. Énormément.

* * *

Jérémie ouvrit la salle du supercalculateur et rechercha pendant une bonne demi-heure la serrure. À toute serrure allait une clé, mais il fallait juste trouver ce qu'elle ouvrait. En deux ans, le génie n'y remarqua rien de semblable. La recherche démarrait déjà très mal, avant qu'il ne se souvienne d'une petite blanche. Elle émettait toujours un bruit plus étrange que les autres quand on y marchait dessus. Le blond la rechercha et finit par entendre ledit bruit sur lequel il s'accroupit. D'un coup brutal, il retira le carreau. Un léger renfoncement de cinq centimètres permettait d'insérer une clé à la forme étrange. Instinctivement, il l'enfonça et la tourna timidement. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Il s'attendait à entendre une myriade de sons, un bruit sourd, ou même une explosion, mais il n'y eut rien de plus que le silence déconcertant. Un peu penaud, il remonta à la salle du laboratoire pour examiner les effets sur l'ordinateur principal. Un message d'alerte rouge sur noir était écrit. « (!) Connexion établie réseau .902.B0190087 (!) Adresse I.P non sécurisée ». Jérémie Belpois s'installa sur le siège et procéda au cryptage des données concernant le supercalculateur, puis examina le fameux réseau ouvert. La plupart des fichiers ne voulaient rien dire, et correspondait plus à des données sans queue ni tête qu'à quelque chose de logique. Toutefois, il ne faisait nul doute qu'un puissant cryptage empêchait d'approcher plus clairement les fichiers, à l'image du journal de Franz Hopper. Seul un fichier audio pouvait être ouvert. Un peu anxieux mais sûr de lui, l'adolescent l'ouvrit. « _Veni, vidi, vici_, projet Carthage, B.D.D. ». Il crut difficilement ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il venait d'être mis en relation avec la base de donnée de Carthage. Le supercalculateur était en danger. Il bondit de sa chaise et courut à la salle des machines. Il retira immédiatement la clé et la jeta à terre. Sans doute était-ce déjà trop tard, mais sans système de protection suffisamment perfectionné, l'usine risquait gros. Puisque la clé, Jérémie venait de comprendre, permettait de retirer le pare-feu qui liait le supercalculateur au reste du _Deep Web_. Ce procédé demeurait à double tranchant. Il pouvait permettre de contrer Carthage, au prix d'une précieuse couverture.

Il sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro d'Aelita. Il tomba sur la messagerie. Elle ne répondait pas souvent en ce moment. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. De toute manière, une telle découverte ne devait pas tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et si ce n'était pas Aelita, le général Hussinger devait être mis au courant. Mister Spencer savait-il que cette clé pouvait conduire à la perte des _Lyoko-guerriers_, avait-il fait ça volontairement ? En y repensant, ce professeur semblait tellement étrange qu'il sentait son côté malsain et retord. Rien n'indiquait qu'il ne faisait pas parti du projet Carthage. Pis, rien n'indiquait qu'il ne cherchait pas à se débarrasser du groupe. Ils étaient seuls au lycée actuellement, puisque les cours s'arrêtaient le samedi midi. Un coup d'angoisse perturba Jérémie qui se mit à imaginer les pires scénarios. Un vrai scénario de psychose défila dans ses yeux. Il rechercha rapidement des informations sur ce professeur, et apprit que celui-ci avait été enfermé de 1997 à 2004 dans l'asile psychiatrique de Sarreguemines, sans trouver toutefois les raisons. La goûte d'eau venait de faire déborder le vase. Il éteignit l'ordinateur et courut vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre Kadic. Malheureusement, une alarme se déclencha. Il s'agissait du _superscan_. Carthage avait activé une tour. Une voix synthétique se mit à parler de l'ordinateur. « Il est trop tard. Project Carthage watching you. ». Une image apparut où les trois adolescents étaient inertes, dans un véhicule en marche. Jérémie composa le numéro exclusif des services secrets. Carthage venait de frapper fort. Trop fort. Ils savaient, et personne ne s'était douté de rien. Le garçon ne pouvait plus rester à l'usine, l'endroit était trop dangereux. Il prit la clé et le petit ordinateur portable avant de s'enfuir.

* * *

Yumi ne se faisait plus aucun espoir de revoir un jour Léopold. Elle n'aurait jamais du se mêler de sa vie, mais elle savait désormais qu'il vivait dans une panache rarement égalée. On ne pouvait lui reprocher sa « perfection » apparente, il se faisait violemment engueuler à chaque fois qu'il se dérobait aux règles strictes imposées par son « père ». Elle ressentait de la tristesse. La japonaise ne le connaissait pas exceptionnellement bien, mais une sorte d'empathie lui donnait la sérieuse envie de l'aider. Elle envisageait de prévenir les autorités avant qu'il ne finisse par craquer aux coups donnés chaque jour. Elle-même qui ne partageait pas son quotidien, digérait avec douleur le coup qu'on lui donna. Et surtout, elle ne le tolérait pas. « Salut, Yumi. » La voix ne se voulait pas rassurante, mais elle reflétait l'état d'esprit du locuteur. Léopold ne voulait plus faire dans la mise en scène. « Léo… mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? » L'adolescente se retourna, surprise. Elle était rentrée à l'hôpital et patientait dans un couloir. Le jeune garçon présentait diverses blessures, et son bras emplâtré démontrait la violence du calvaire. « J'ai une brève permission pour me faire soigner. Et là… je suis sensé rentrer… Mais j'ai pas trop envie. Enfin, je ferais mieux d'y aller n'est-ce pas, ça risquerait de mal finir encore une fois. » La geisha lui prit le bras. « Attends. Tout peut s'arrêter, Léopold. Je te l'assure, il suffit que tu le veuilles… » Il retira son bras de manière nonchalante. « Je t'apprécie beaucoup Yumi, mais évite de me faire prendre toujours plus de coups que j'en mérite. » Il avait tranché sèchement la question. « Dis-moi… est-ce que tu… travailles dans ce cabaret ? » Son regard s'assombrit. Il ne répondit rien, mais la réponse était claire. « C'est horrible. » Conclut-elle.

Son téléphone sonna avant qu'il ne parte. Jérémie prévenait la _Lyoko-guerrière_ de l'attaque de Carthage. Elle devait partir, et vite. Elle sauta de sa chaise et ouvrit la porte. Léopold ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre. La japonaise alla parler à un des agents de garde et revint vers lui. « Je dois partir, tu m'excuseras. On se revoit plus tard, d'accord ? » Elle fit un petit clin d'œil et tourna les talons pour partir. Elle sentit cependant que quelque chose la retenait. « Ne me laisse pas seul… je peux venir avec toi ? » Cette demande était tellement sincère que Yumi ignorait quoi faire. Un bruit d'explosion retentit soudain et souffla l'accueil de l'APH. Les entrées devinrent encombrées, et une poussière particulièrement suffocante asphyxia les narines. Par réflexe, le petit blond prit l'adolescente par le bras et la fit rentrer dans une des chambres vides. Il ferma la porte et y mit une serviette au pied pour ne pas que la poussière rentre. D'autres détonations se firent entendre, bouchant les entrées des autres bâtiments. La plupart des malades demeuraient enfermés malgré la présence du G.I.G.N. Les agents présents tentèrent de maintenir l'ordre, mais l'action ne faisait que débuter. Bien heureusement, les parents de la japonaise se trouvaient dans un cabinet de kinésithérapeute, non loin de l'hôpital. Ils étaient en sécurité. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ils partiront… » Léopold montrait désormais ce qu'il voulait montrer de lui. Son côté rassurant, mature, et responsable. Il voulait prouver sa valeur. Une valeur qu'il méritait amplement.

_Écrit le 28 août 2012._


	9. La terreur

**Chapitre 8 : La terreur**

Le général Hussinger n'en revenait pas. Malgré toutes les mesures de précaution prises par le gouvernement, Carthage trouvait encore le moyen de passer à l'offensive. En attaquant l'hôpital de la Pitié-Salpêtrière, l'organisation terroriste venait de franchir le point _godwin_. Si les militaires savaient qu'ils tuaient des innocents, ils étaient révoltés qu'ils s'en prennent à des malades, des gens qui ne devaient même pas avoir conscience de ce qui se passait, et qui n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Pis encore, une dizaine d'agents surveillaient les victimes des différents attentats commis par le passé. Voulaient-ils en finir avec ces témoins gênants ? Sans doute. Il fallait les en empêcher, et Hussinger était déterminé à les arrêter. Comme pour l'attaque contre le quartier Necker, il prit les choses en main et exhorta toutes les forces présentes dans la capitale de se rendre sur place. Il se contentait de garder une garnison et des voitures de police dispatchées partout dans Paris, pour éviter de tomber dans un piège. Cette fois-ci, le général éviterait la défense flexible, et préparerait une contre-offensive pour éliminer les terroristes. « Colonel de Bruy, prévenez le Raid ! Je veux une action groupée, rapide et concise. Nous devrons libérer cet hôpital avant minuit ! Des vies humaines sont en jeu, ne prenez pas cette affaire à la légère. Commandez-moi également une voiture, je vais me rendre sur place. Allez, dépêchez ! » Il fit un geste de la main pour les presser. Tout le monde paraissait à cran. L'ambiance dans les couloirs atteignait son zénith, et la voix perçante et agressive du sexagénaire paralysait certaines personnes par le stress. Seules la conviction et l'assurance du personnage évitaient de céder à la cacophonie totale. On mettait les nerfs des services secrets à rude épreuve, et cette intensité conduisait intrinsèquement à un surmenage moral.

« Général ! Nous avons reçu une missive de l'Élysée ! » Un militaire d'une trentaine d'année accourut vers son supérieur et lui transmit la lettre. Il la saisit, ouvrit le cache et la lut. Le regard sévère, il la rendit à l'adjudant et en fit un bref résumé. « L'État d'Urgence vient d'être décrété par le gouvernement. Nous allons faire intervenir l'armée. Le ministre de l'intérieur m'indique également une alerte enlèvement provenant du lycée Kadic dans un véhicule banalisé de type Renault camion blanc. Nos agents spéciaux qui assurent la surveillance du quartier sont actuellement à leur recherche. L'enlèvement est signé Carthage. Il s'agit de deux garçons et une fille, dont notre agent spécial Stones. Si nous ne les retrouvons pas avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination, nous ne les reverrons plus. » Conclut-il gravement. Les nouvelles fusèrent de tous les côtés, et le calme du général impressionnait les autres soldats. Il devait tout décider, tout comprendre et tout reconstituer. Il y arrivait parfaitement et ne montrait aucun signe d'embarras, de doute ou de faiblesse. Dossiers en main, Hussinger monta dans la voiture blindée et signa plusieurs documents. Son téléphone ne tarda pas à sonner. « Nos troupes sont prêtes. Demande autorisation d'engagement. Un groupe d'élite de Carthage dont l'un de leurs principaux commandant se trouvent à l'intérieur. » Le sexagénaire esquissa un sourire. Les choses allaient devenir très intéressantes. « Engagez le combat. ». Les forces de l'ordre ne devaient pas perdre de temps. Mais quelque chose tiraillait l'esprit du vieux général. Dans l'inventaire des récentes attaques, celle-ci se voulait particulièrement intense, tel un bouquet final de feu d'artifice. C'était la der des ders. On ne les entendrait plus pour quelques années en cas d'échec. Car ils obtiendraient ce qu'ils voudraient. Hussinger en fit sa conviction. C'était « le » combat de sa carrière.

* * *

Jérémie ne quitta pas l'usine. Bien au contraire, il affronta par la salle des scanneurs les hackeurs de Carthage. Il avait travaillé depuis une semaine sur un antivirus puissant pour les repousser, et s'il n'était pas encore totalement au point, il pouvait permettre de gagner du temps. Par la même occasion, il prévint Yumi puis William pour qu'ils rappliquent au plus vite à l'usine. Malheureusement, la japonaise se trouvait dans l'étau de l'organisation terroriste, et ne pouvait arriver pour le moment. Le blond ne devrait se débrouiller qu'avec le rival d'Ulrich, en espérant qu'il soit en forme. Le supercalculateur à découvert, sa localisation demeurait connue et il fallait verrouiller tout le matériel en cas d'offensive prématurée. Le lycéen se demandait où conduirait l'obstination du général Hussinger, et s'il ne valait mieux pas tout arrêter maintenant. Mais chaque tour activée permettait de décrypter peu à peu la localisation des bases de Carthage. Il s'agissait d'un atout considérable. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et William s'avança près de Jérémie, dans la salle des scanneurs. « Je suis là Jérémie ! » Le blond releva la tête et lui demanda d'approcher. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Son interlocuteur esquissa un sourire confiant. « J'expulse Carthage du supercalculateur. » Il appuya sur le bouton « entré » et la minute d'après, la fenêtre indiquait que toutes les menaces venaient d'être éliminées. Il s'inquiétait pour ses amis, mais il fallait procéder calmement pour les sauver. D'un geste brusque, l'adolescent se releva et courut vers l'ascenseur. On devait agir vite et de manière chirurgicale. « Je t'envoie sur Lyokô ! Entre dans un scanneur ! ». Dans le laboratoire, l'informaticien constata avec soulagement que son programme fonctionnait. Du moins, pour le moment. Il tapa le programme de virtualisation et envoya William sur le territoire forêt.

« William, tu me reçois ? ». Le brun tenait son hachoir dans la main et répondit à l'affirmative. « La tour est juste au prochain croisement, tu devrais y accéder facilement ! » Il scruta le paysage de long en large et finit par l'apercevoir. Contrairement à ce que disait Jérémie, elle n'était pas directement accessible sans véhicule. Un bruit retentit au loin. Deux _Volkrano_ avancèrent à vive allure vers l'adolescent qui mobilisa son arme pour les recevoir. « Non, William, fonce vers la tour. Si tu te fais devirtualiser, nous n'aurons aucune chance d'avorter l'attaque de Carthage. Je te programme un _Overbike_ ! » L'ordre de l'informaticien se voulait clair, et compte-tenu de son passé, il valait mieux l'écouter. Les monstres se mirent à tirer dans sa direction, et il para la plupart des coups. D'un saut vif, il se retrouva sur la moto qu'il démarra. Le lycéen fit un tour à cent quatre-vingts degré et partit en direction de la tour. Les bestioles tirèrent par derrière mais n'arrivèrent pas à le toucher. « Tu as des nouvelles de Yumi ? » Demanda le garçon. La réponse négative ne l'encouragea pas à se rassurer. Arrivé au niveau de la tour, il pensait toute cette histoire terminée mais un troisième monstre, d'une nature encore inconnue sortit de la terre à l'instar de William quand il utilisait sa super fumée. Observé de plus près, il ne ressemblait pas à un monstre, mais plutôt à un humain virtualisé, ou tout du moins un spectre polymorphe. Il tenait un immense sceptre dans ses mains gantées au bout duquel se trouvait une sphère de la taille de deux champs de force. Sa forme ressemblait à celle de la lune. À croire sa tenue, il s'agissait d'une femme puisqu'elle portait une robe noire. Ses cheveux roses ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux d'Aelita, mais étaient cachés par une tarte noire qui voilait son visage. Elle se tenait à l'exacte entrée de la tour. William eut le réflexe de sacrifier son véhicule pour l'attaquer, mais seul un coup de son arme lui suffit à le détruire. « Jérémie… Je fais quoi ? C'est qui cette nana ? ». Le scientifique ignorait quoi faire. Il conseilla seulement au _Lyoko-guerrier_de faire très attention.

Dans le regard de l'ennemi s'observait un vide, comme si elle n'avait ni âme, ni conscience, juste son corps pour attaquer et défendre son objectif à tout prix. Le garçon tenta de la contourner pour entrer dans la tour, mais elle scrutait le moindre de ses mouvements. Cela avait un côté pesant. Quand il s'approcha de trop près, elle leva son arme et cria « Armageddon ». La voix était électronique, comme celle des personnes _xanatifiées_. Elle donna un violent coup sur le sol. Un tremblement d'une puissance inégalée fit tomber William, qui manqua de justesse un autre violent coup craquelant le sol. Il para un autre coup à l'aide de son arme, et passa à l'offensive. S'il se laissait dominer, la bataille ne tournerait pas à son avantage. Il tenta de feindre l'adversaire sans succès, mais luttait avec acharnement pour ne pas se prendre un coup. De son côté, Jérémie tenta d'analyser l'ennemi. Son radar ne le détectait pas, il indiquait que le défenseur de Lyokô brassait de l'air. Le système de brouillage du Projet Carthage était puissant, et l'adolescent ne voyait qu'un moyen pour le craquer. Avec l'aide de la clé, il pourrait, mais cette aventure était beaucoup trop dangereuse pour le moment. Il devrait faire sans. « Tiens bon William… de mon côté, je vais essayer de repérer les autres. » Il ouvrit une fenêtre de localisation, et tapa un étrange numéro de téléphone d'Aelita. Comme il s'en doutait, il n'émettait plus aucun résultat, mais sa dernière pulsation remontait à aujourd'hui-même, il y a cinq minutes, près de l'APH assiégé.

William percuta violemment un des arbres du territoire forêt qui se fissura sous le choc. La demoiselle venait d'asséner un violent coup au _Lyoko-guerrier_ qui avait sans doute perdu une majorité de point de vie. Il se releva difficilement, juste pour éviter le choc fatal. Il ne s'excuserait pas d'échouer. « Qui êtes-vous ? » Grogna-t-il. Elle ne répondit pas et continua de l'harceler. Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus de la tour. Alors que tout semblait perdu, et qu'il se retrouvait pris au piège des _Volkrano_, le lycéen espéra juste qu'on l'excuserait une nouvelle fois. Il avait échoué. À cause de lui, la situation serait hors de contrôle. Sur le cinquième territoire, la seule tour prit un halo rouge. Le _superscan_ de Jérémie se mit à hurler pour signaler l'activation d'une tour par X.A.N.A. Sur Lyokô, William se sentit vaciller et prit soudain un regard assuré et confiant, avec même un léger sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Il récupéra son hachoir et l'envoya sur le premier Volkrano. « Super _smoke_. » Son corps se disloqua dans une traînée noire qui traversa toute la surface de la plateforme jusqu'à la tour. Il se recomposa dans une tenue plus sombre, avec le symbole de X.A.N.A dessiné sur le tronc. Son hachoir également remodelé apparut. Face à lui, l'étrange guerrière qui ne le laissait pas passer. Une série de coup à une vitesse impressionnante s'échangèrent. Tout se passait si vite, et l'informaticien se sentait si impuissant. De plus, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi X.A.N.A utilisait le peu d'énergie qu'il avait pour contrer Carthage avec une telle virulence.

* * *

Yumi et Léopold n'osaient pas sortir de la chambre. Ils entendaient des cris mêlés aux échanges de tirs rapides. Ce qui se passait était d'une rare intensité, pire encore que lors des événements de la tour Montparnasse. Carthage cherchait à obtenir quelque chose qui se trouvait dans cet hôpital. Soucieux de ce qui se passait, l'adolescent réfléchit à un plan pour sortir du bâtiment. À cause d'un mouvement trop brusque, son atèle lui faisait mal, mais il le gardait pour lui. Dans un scénario apocalyptique, parler d'une bête douleur au bras était superflu et cocasse. « J'ai peut-être une idée. » Finit par lâcher Yumi. Elle observait le plan du bâtiment grâce aux indications de Jérémie. « Mais il faut mettre le nez dehors pour vérifier. » Dit-elle dépitée. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas faire peur à son ami, bien au contraire. Son assurance avait d'ailleurs quelque chose de suspect. Il ne ressentait aucune anxiété, alors qu'il se soumettait très facilement à son père. La japonaise trouvait cela vraiment étrange. « Je vais voir, reste ici Yumi. » Il partit vers la porte de gauche. On pouvait rentrer dans la chambre par deux portes. Une à gauche, et une à droite. Celle de gauche étant celle la plus éloignée des escaliers de l'étage situés à droite. L'adolescente savait qu'il le fallait, mais elle s'en voulait un peu que Léopold le fasse. Il ouvrit timidement la porte et jeta un œil à droite et à gauche. La poussière lui asphyxiait toujours les poumons, mais le plus gros était passé. Il referma la porte le moment d'après. « Ils ne sont pas encore là, mais presque. Il y a de l'activité près des escaliers, je crois qu'ils ouvrent les chambres et tirent sur ce qui bouge. Il faut partir maintenant si on veut avoir une chance de s'en sortir, Yumi. » L'adrénaline montait, et sa voix se voulait anxieuse. Son regard demeurait éloquent. Il ne suffit que d'un hochement de tête pour que les deux lycéens prennent leur décision.

Léopold ouvrit la porte et courut vers le bout du couloir à gauche pour rejoindre les escaliers de l'autre corridor. Il était suivi de près par la geisha qui s'assurait que personne n'arrive. « Arrêtez-vous ! » Cria une voix enfermée dans un masque à gaz. Il s'agissait d'un terroriste armé qui n'hésita pas à tirer sur eux. Bien heureusement, ils venaient de bifurquer de l'autre côté de l'étage. Le choc provoqué par les balles déstabilisa Yumi qui tomba à terre. Elle se releva immédiatement grâce à l'aide du garçon et reprit sa course. Ils montèrent deux à deux les marches de l'escalier en entendant que le sixième étage était contrôlé par Carthage. Ils couraient vite pour échapper le plus vite possible aux assassins. La poussière suffocante disparaissait peu à peu pour laisser place à une visibilité plus claire. La nuit était tombée sur Paris. « On est où là ? » Demanda le blond, totalement perdu. La jeune fille regarda le couloir pour lui répondre. « Je crois qu'on est au huitième, et juste au-dessus, c'est le toit. On y va ? » Léopold s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il prit un temps de réflexion et acquiesça l'idée. « Ouais, on fonce ! ». Ils montèrent les derniers escaliers et se retrouvèrent sur l'immense toit de l'APH. Le vent soufflait fort à cette altitude, mais le paysage qu'offrait la vue était magnifique. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas du tout le temps d'y réfléchir, et coururent vers un des bords. Des centaines de voitures blindées étaient garées devant l'entrée. « On fait quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Yumi. Le garçon regarda derrière lui. Pendant ce temps, l'adolescente faisait de grand signe aux autorités avant d'être repérée par un hélicoptère. La lumière aveuglante du phare forma un cercle concentrique autour d'elle. Les militaires déployèrent une échelle pour qu'ils s'y accrochent. Un descendit pour aider les deux enfants à ne pas tomber. Il évacua la première, puis le second. Ce dernier avait un peu plus de mal à cause de son atèle, mais prenait sur lui et se montrait vraiment courageux. En tous cas, ils s'étaient enfin sortis de ce traquenard.

Redescendus sur le sol ferme, on leur donna de l'eau et on testa leur santé, voir s'il n'avait aucun traumatisme. Une fois cela fait, un des militaires s'approcha d'eux. « Vous deux, quand vous vous sentirez bien, le général en chef des opérations aimerait vous parler. Vous n'aurez qu'à aller le voir, d'accord ? » Yumi hocha la tête en guise d'un oui rapide. Elle fit semblant d'être encore un peu choquée. Elle devait rejoindre l'usine, c'était sa priorité. Quand l'attention se translata vers l'hôpital, victime de nouveaux coups de feu intense, la japonaise disparut de l'ambulance sans prévenir personne. Pas même Léopold. Cependant, le garçon l'avait remarqué, et n'hésita pas à la suivre comme elle lui fit. De toute façon, il ne souhaitait pas répondre seul aux questions du sexagénaire et souhaitait encore moins rentrer chez lui. Si son père pouvait le croire mort, il s'en porterait très bien.

* * *

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le laboratoire. Yumi était là, bras croisés. Elle venait de courir tout Paris pour rejoindre l'usine, elle était essoufflée. Son cœur battait à vive allure. On voyait la fatigue et la lassitude dans ses yeux. Elle savait qu'elle devrait aller sur Lyokô.

« Jérémie, je suis là. Comment ça avance de ton côté ?  
— J'ai totalement perdu le contrôle de la situation. X.A.N.A a repris le pouvoir de William, et s'en sert pour combattre Carthage. Et je n'arrive pas à localiser les autres. Ils ont totalement disparu… Fonce sur Lyokô, il faut désactiver la tour et vite. » Il semblait désespéré, et dépassé par les événements. La geisha ferma l'ascenseur. Elle rentra dans un scanneur et Jérémie tapa la procédure de transfert. « Je savais bien qu'elle connaissait cet endroit. » Affirma soudain une voix venant de l'échelle qui donnait sur le laboratoire. Léopold la descendit très doucement et arriva avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le lycéen valida le programme et se tourna vers le garçon. « Euh, qui es-tu, et que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda-t-il surpris. Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules. Il commençait vraiment à ressentir la douleur dans son bras. De plus, ses vêtements étaient devenus noirs à cause de la poussière. « Je m'appelle Léopold, et je suis venu ici en suivant Yumi. » Il ne s'en cachait pas, et se contentad'observer une nouvelle fois les lieux. L'intellectuel ne savait pas comment réagir, et donna les instructions à son amie ainsi qu'un _Overwing_avant de se concentrer sur l'invité indésirable. « Écoute, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter, tu veux. Alors si tu pouvais rester loin d'ici, c'est pour ta sécurité. » Lâcha-t-il sèchement. « Un problème Jérémie ? » Demanda une voix par l'ordinateur. Il s'agissait de la geisha qui n'entendait pas entièrement la conversation. « Apparemment, t'as ramené un de tes amis. »

L'adolescente roula les yeux. Elle sauta sur son _Overwing_ et vola en direction de William. Ce dernier combattait avec férocité contre la dame de tout à l'heure. Yumi dut se protéger des attaques du _Volkrano_restant. Elle envoya ses deux éventails pour le détruire. Un vrai succès. Le monstre implosa. Elle les récupéra et arriva près de la tour où combattaient les deux guerriers. La japonaise sauta de son véhicule et envoya ses armes contre l'ennemie. Avec une pirouette très impressionnante, elle se positionna derrière le mystérieux personnage. Prise en tenaille, celle-ci se téléporta plus loin. « William, désactive la tour, je m'occupe d'elle ! » Le brun courut sans attendre vers son entrée, et y pénétra dans une ondulation rouge. Mais le jeu n'était pas fini. La geisha se retourna et vit la belligérante face à elle. Cette dernière l'embrassa puis lui craqua le cou, ce qui la dévirtualisa immédiatement. « Yumi ! » Cria Jérémie. Le scanneur s'ouvrit, laissant une Yumi évanouie à l'intérieur. De son côté, le lycéen s'avança vers l'interface de la tour, y posa la main et tapa le code X.A.N.A, ce qui la désactiva immédiatement. Elle reprit son halo blanc, et l'hôte du programme multi-agents perdit conscience sur la plateforme circulaire. L'attaque terminée, qu'allait-il se passer ?

Dans la forêt du bois de Boulogne, un véhicule de type Renault camion blanc roulait. Il se fichait bien de la nature, ce qui importait était de s'enfuir au plus vite de la capitale. Cependant, un étrange spectre noir sortit du moteur et s'infiltra dans les téléphones coupés des trois adolescents inertes. Ceux-ci s'allumèrent immédiatement et firent un bruit abominable. Les ondes émises donnaient la localisation très précise du véhicule. Celui-ci s'arrêta d'ailleurs immédiatement à cause d'un sabotage crapuleux. Quelques minutes plus tard, des militaires armés immobilisèrent les conducteurs et libérèrent les trois amis. Transférés à l'hôpital Necker, ils pouvaient sortir dès le lendemain. La tour de X.A.N.A se désactiva d'elle-même. Yumi passa la nuit près de ses parents, rassurée qu'ils n'aient rien. Quant à Jérémie, il resta à l'usine pour travailler sur les causes de la présence d'un soldat de Carthage sur Lyokô, ainsi qu'à l'influence de X.A.N.A sur William.

« Après plusieurs heures de siège, les troupes d'élite commandées par le général Hussinger ont mis un terme à l'offensive menée par les terroristes. Nous déplorons une cinquantaine de morts aujourd'hui, dont le président Chirac s'est ému dans un communiqué. Ce dernier tiendra une allocution à l'Élysée dès demain. » La voix de la journaliste se voulait sincère. Elle communiquait des informations exactes, car il n'y avait plus rien à cacher. C'était fini. Au prix de lourd dégât, l'un des commandants les plus importants du projet Carthage venait d'être arrêté. Mais la lutte ne s'arrêtait pas là.

* * *

« Je suis désolé pour hier soir, Léopold. » Yumi présentait ses excuses au garçon, qui prit sa nuit dans une chambre d'un motel miteux. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez son père, mais le devrait bien aujourd'hui. Puisque quelqu'un avait eu l'intelligence de dévoiler la liste des morts. Il restait stupéfait des découvertes de la veille, notamment celle du laboratoire l'usine. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il servait de relai entre le monde réel et le monde virtuel. Le retour dans le temps ne fonctionnant plus, il n'oublierait pas. Cela embêtait beaucoup la japonaise, mais il faudrait faire avec. Après une conversation assez courte, elle entama l'épineux sujet. « On pourra compter sur ta discrétion, Léo ? » Il hocha positivement la tête. « Je ne dirai rien. De toute façon, ton ami n'a pas voulu m'expliquer, alors je n'ai pas tout compris. » On ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour tout lui raconter, mais il finirait pas reconstituer les morceaux du puzzle tout seul. Il aimait beaucoup résoudre les mystères. « Tu y es allée, dans ce monde virtuel ? » Lui demanda-t-il. Elle hésita, puis finit par répondre positivement. La discussion s'arrêta là, car de toute façon, il devait rentrer. Il craignait déjà l'invention sadique que son père mijotait, et s'y prépara mentalement. Une larme coula sur son visage. « Je vais devoir y aller. On en reparle… un autre jour. Si j'ai le droit de sortir. Au revoir, Yumi. » L'adolescent lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Cela n'avait qu'une valeur platonique pour lui, peut-être un peu plus pour son amie.

Elle ne voulait pas le laisser comme ça. Et décida de prendre les devants. Elle sortit son téléphone, et rejoignit le blond en chemin dix minutes plus tard. Elle avait couru pour le rejoindre. « Je te raccompagne, d'accord ? » Lui dit-elle avec un franc sourire. Il trouvait bizarre cette attitude, mais accepta volontiers. Arrivés devant l'immeuble où il vivait, il fit un câlin à la seule personne qu'il fréquentait en-dehors de ses « activités » puis monta chez lui. Avant que la porte d'entrée ne se ferme, elle le suivit à l'étage. Deux voitures se garèrent près de l'entrée. La main tremblante, le blond pénétra dans l'appartement, où il y était attendu de pied ferme par son père. Il allait dire quelque chose quand la japonaise s'immisça à son tour, le regard bien déterminé à mettre fin au calvaire de Léopold. « Toi, je t'avais prévenu » Vociféra le quadragénaire. Son ami se mit devant elle. « Ne la touchez pas ! Je vous l'interdis ». Il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses propos. C'était son instinct qui lui ordonna de s'opposer à son père. Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres et devint rouge de colère. « Écarte-toi immédiatement ! » Il cria très fort, si fort, que son fils se retira et s'effondra contre un mur, larmoyant. « Je suis désolé Yumi… » Soupira-t-il. « Il me fait trop peur… » Cependant, l'adolescente ne s'inquiétait pas. Bien au contraire. L'homme tira par les cheveux le gamin et le releva pour le mettre face à lui. Il cria mais ne fit rien pour se défendre. Son géniteur lui cracha dessus. « Arrêtez ! » Piailla la jeune fille. Elle avança, mais le père souleva violemment le bras plâtré de l'adolescent qui se mordit fort la lèvre pour ne pas exprimer sa vive douleur. « Tu fais un pas, la guenon, je lui casse une deuxième fois son bras à cette lope. » Elle se figea sur place et lui tira un regard assassin.

« Au nom de la loi, je vous ordonne de lâcher cet enfant. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour maltraitance, coups et blessures, viols en réunion sur mineur de quinze ans, prostitution forcée ainsi que harcèlement moral et physique sur votre enfant. » La police entra armée dans l'appartement et pointa les armes sur l'homme. Ce dernier lâcha sa victime qui tomba à terre. Il se releva, et se cacha derrière Yumi. Les forces de l'ordre immobilisèrent ce pervers, qui se contenta de rire. « De toute façon, c'était un accident. Il n'aurait jamais du venir au monde. » Léopold se mit à pleurer. On ne pouvait savoir s'il pleurait de joie ou de rire, mais il pleurait. Une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année arriva dans l'appartement, et marcha rapidement vers l'enfant. En la voyant, celui-ci eut un râle de surprise. « Maman ! C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ? » Il n'y croyait pas. Des médecins arrivèrent pour le prendre en charge, alors qu'il échangeait un moment d'affection particulier avec sa mère. Celle-ci avait été éloignée par son père lors d'une dispute familiale il y a des années. Rappelée par la police, elle apprit le calvaire de son fils avec dignité et le rejoignit immédiatement. Elle s'en voulait déjà beaucoup trop. « C'est terminé maintenant, Léopold. ». Madame Léopold, comme l'appelait Yumi, resta avec son enfant tout le long des soins. On découvrit des blessures graves dont une hémorragie interne, aggravée par le manque de soin et la sous-alimentation. Il avait beaucoup de chance d'être encore là depuis tout ce temps.

« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, Yumi ». Ils se reverraient.

* * *

Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern et Aelita Stones eurent le droit à un résumé des différentes péripéties durant leur absence. Ils étaient désormais tous en danger, mais cela ne pouvait que les rendre plus fort. Jérémie leur expliqua également ce qui se passait avec William.

« En fait, X.A.N.A a implanté une copie de son système en William, à l'exemple du virus que je pensais implanté à Aelita l'année dernière. Il sentait que son heure allait arriver, alors pour survivre, il s'est créé une sorte de copie de secours, dont il devait se servir si le supercalculateur venait à se rallumer. Dès lors, il lui suffit d'accumuler assez de puissance pour redevenir indépendant.  
— Mais pourquoi nous a-t-il sauvé dans ce cas ? Demanda Aelita. Nous n'avons aucune importance à ses yeux.  
— Je n'ai pas encore la réponse, mais il ne peut pas tolérer une victoire de Carthage. Il fera toujours tout pour l'anéantir. N'oubliez pas qu'il a été programmé pour ça, à la base.  
— Et que se passera-t-il quand il aura retrouvé la puissance nécessaire pour retrouver ses folies mégalomanes ? Plaisanta Ulrich.  
— Je… Je ne sais pas. Je dois d'abord trouver un antivirus pour William. Et il est le seul avec Aelita à pouvoir désactiver les tours de Carthage, car il a les données antivirales de X.A.N.A programmées par Hopper contre le projet.  
— Donc en résumé, on a combien de temps avant d'en perdre le contrôle ? La question d'Odd mit visiblement en difficulté le petit génie.  
— Plus vite Carthage ne sera qu'un souvenir, plus vite X.A.N.A en fera parti. Donc il faut faire vite, et c'est pour ça que je vais m'y mettre dès ce soir.  
— Et le retour dans le temps ? Léopold sait pour le supercalculateur, il m'a promis ne rien dire, mais on ne peut pas le laisser dans l'ignorance maintenant qu'il a vu. Trancha Yumi. De plus, il intègre Kadic selon sa mère. Et moi aussi. Je reprends les cours jeudi. Il sera dans la même classe que moi. Jérémie ne sut quoi répondre.  
— Le supercalculateur n'a plus assez de puissance pour le retour dans le temps. J'étudie ça aussi. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais tenter mon maximum. Je vous libère. Appelez-moi si y'a un soucis, et couvrez-moi pour les profs, je m'en fiche. » Il se remit sur sa chaise, et pianota sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Les autres se dispersèrent peu à peu. Jérémie savait que si un soldat de Carthage avait pu venir sur Lyokô, c'était qu'un autre monde virtuel existait, et que bientôt, le projet serait en phase de contrôler le monde à l'aide du retour dans le temps. Mais ça, il s'abstint de le dire. Il valait mieux qu'ils l'ignorent.

_Écrit le 30 août 2012. _


	10. Baiser mortel

**Chapitre 9 : Baiser mortel**

« Tu veux une glace ? » Demanda Yumi à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci répondit à l'affirmative. Il aimait être en compagnie de son amie, sa seule amie. Quant à elle, elle pouvait désormais pleinement profiter. La geisha pouvait difficilement rester avec les autres lors des cours ou des soirées. Ce n'était pas le cas avec le blond, qui demeurait dans la même classe. Ensemble, ils déjeunaient dans un parc, ou prévoyaient des sorties. L'adolescent aimait beaucoup sortir et profiter pleinement d'une vie dont on l'avait privé pendant des années. Il découvrait d'une autre manière la cinématographie, et surtout les restaurants, dont il pouvait passer l'après-midi. En cela, le garçon ressemblait beaucoup à Odd, car il aimait beaucoup manger. Alors bien sûr, la réponse à cette question ne pouvait être que positive. « Bien sûr… mais t'embête pas, je vais payer ! ». À chaque fois, ces deux-là se disputaient pour savoir lequel d'entre eux paierait. Yumi ne voulait pas brusquer Léopold et l'empêchait donc de donner de l'argent, mais ce dernier souhaitait impérativement rendre la pareille après ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Sa vie était encore intense, il devait souvent faire des dépositions et des témoignages. Quoi de plus normal. Mais lui voulait terminer au plus vite. Il ne se constituerait pas partie civile après la fin de l'instruction.* Il déposa un billet dans la main de la japonaise qui le tendit au glacier. Il avait réussi malgré l'insistance de son amie. Cela devenait un jeu à force. En trois semaines, leur relation s'était beaucoup intensifiée. Depuis la pénombre du parc, Ulrich les observait. Il ne comprenait pas comment Yumi pouvait être si proche de ce garçon et commençait à se faire des idées. Il devenait jaloux.

Depuis une semaine, on n'entendait plus parler du projet Carthage. Il se faisait discret. L'alerte écarlate avait été ramenée au niveau rouge, et les militaires surveillaient de près la capitale française. Le gouvernement tirait les leçons du laxisme passé. Le général Hussinger devait maintenant localiser la base de l'organisation terroriste, par l'interrogation des agents arrêtés à l'hôpital de la Pitié-Salpêtrière. Un travail peu commode nécessitant une certaine force de caractère. De son côté, Jérémie Belpois travaillait sur un antivirus pour William, en parallèle, il recherchait la raison des nombreux dysfonctionnements du supercalculateur. Aelita s'inquiétait pour lui. Il travaillait nuit et jour et manquait beaucoup de cours. La menace de Carthage l'inquiétait beaucoup, et il s'en voulait que par sa faute, la vie de ses amis soit en danger. Elle se souvenait du dossier qu'elle prit en main la semaine passée, marqué noir sur beige « Luke Spencer. Confidentiel. » Elle n'eut jamais le temps de l'ouvrir, car la minute d'après, elle s'était retrouvée inerte au sol. L'adolescente ignorait le nom du responsable de son enlèvement, mais savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui voulait pas du bien. Quelqu'un les espionnait depuis le début, et malgré la présence continuelle de la DCRI, on demeurait dans le silence et l'ignorance.

« Où est Ulrich ? » Demanda Odd, qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Tirée de ses pensées, l'orpheline regarda à gauche puis à droite, sans l'apercevoir. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il n'a pas dit qu'il allait au dortoir ? ». Jim Moralès surveillait la cour de Kadic, elle était très calme. Les élèves ne bronchaient pas et même Sissi s'entourait de personnes plus matures. De toute manière, Nicolas doublait sa troisième, et Hervé se trouvait dans une autre seconde que celle d'Élisabeth. Le surveillant s'approcha subitement de ladite cousine d'Odd. « Stones ! Vous auriez pas vu Belpois ? » Demanda-t-il avec sa voix suave. Il avait toujours le ton injonctif, c'était oppressant. « Non. Désolé. Pourquoi le cherchez-vous, monsieur Moralès ? » Répondit-elle très poliment. « Eh bien, on manque de chambre dans les dortoirs, alors on a mis le nouveau Le Couls en première L avec Belpois. » Il se gratta la tête, tandis qu'Aelita exorbitait les yeux. Qui était ce Le Couls ? Elle ignorait qu'il s'agissait de Léopold, car elle ne le connaissait pas très bien. Il tourna les talons et repartit. Odd ne put s'empêcher une raillerie au goût douteux. « Eh bien, Einstein va enfin pouvoir apprendre ce qu'est la vie en collectivité. Il va peut-être même devenir sociable ! » Sur ces mots, l'excentrique se leva et partit vers sa chambre pour chercher Ulrich. La gardienne de Lyokô resta seule avec son sac de cours, et marcha vers le parc pour rejoindre l'usine.

Les blessures cicatrisaient difficilement. Le nouvel ami de Yumi se demandait s'il supporterait d'être dans la chambre d'un autre garçon. Il vivait plus ou moins en ermite depuis une semaine. Dormir avec quelqu'un, s'était dévoiler un peu de son intimité, et il le supportait difficilement. Il fit part de ses inquiétudes à la japonaise, qui tâcha de le rassurer. Elle connaissait bien Jérémie, et voulait le convaincre que ce n'était pas un mauvais garçon. Mais la première impression restait froide. Elle lui fit une accolade subite, totalement platonique pour le récepteur, mais très sentimental voire amoureuse pour l'espion. Ulrich Stern ne supportait pas ce qu'il voyait. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce mec, pensait-il. Le samouraï ressentait du dédain à son égard, car sa jalousie exacerbée le rendait possessif envers la personne qu'il aimait. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda une voix derrière lui. Il s'agissait d'Aelita, qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans les égouts. Cependant, celle-ci remarqua une silhouette au loin, et comprit immédiatement qu'Ulrich espionnait Yumi. Depuis qu'il savait la proximité entre elle et Léopold, il semblait obsédé par ce qu'elle faisait. « Je… Je regarde. Je te regarde. J'allais rejoindre ma chambre. » L'adolescente croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. « Ulrich, ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais. Laisse-la avoir son intimité, et ce qui importe, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. D'ailleurs, tu te fais sans doute des idées avec ce garçon. » La voix se voulait moralisatrice. Aelita n'aurait sans doute pas aimé qu'on l'espionne de la sorte, et son amie non plus. Il ferait mieux d'arrêter. « Sans doute… je vais retourner dans ma chambre. » Il partit en courant vers les dortoirs, laissant la jeune fille en plan. Elle lâcha un soupire, et s'accroupit pour retirer la plaque des égouts.

L'ascenseur du laboratoire s'ouvrit. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se déplaça vers Jérémie, qui pianotait inlassablement sur son ordinateur. « Du nouveau ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle venait lui annoncer en personne la nouvelle, car il fallait qu'il rentre à Kadic. Celui-ci se retourna. De grosses cernes noires s'installaient sous ses yeux. Il se surmenait beaucoup trop. « Oui, j'ai presque réussi à reprogrammer le _superscann_ pour qu'il détecte les monstres et les tours de Carthage ! Et enfin, j'ai aussi installé un pare-feu puissant pour nous protéger de l'utilisation de la clé que Mr. Spencer avait en sa possession ! Mais pour qu'il fonctionne, il faudra activer une tour. » Il était à fond dans son explication, on aurait dit qu'il ne vivait qu'à travers de cela. Aelita s'approcha du pupitre de contrôle et le prit par la main. « Tu dois rentrer à Kadic. Tu as un colocataire de chambre, selon Jim. Il faut ranger un peu. Et tu dois te reposer aussi, tu es très fatigué. » On percevait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Le blond la regarda pantois. Elle n'était pas sérieuse. Quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Mais qui et pour quelle raison. Il aimait sa tranquillité. Il soupira et éteignit l'ordinateur. « Bon bah je suppose qu'on a pas le choix. Allons-y. » Ils remontèrent dans l'ascenseur et appuyèrent sur le bouton pour remonter.

Ulrich claqua violemment la porte. Il s'assit sur son lit et prit un magazine de kung-fu. Il se demandait à partir de quel moment il s'était éloigné de Yumi. Odd rangeait le placard qui contint Kiwi pendant deux ans. Ses parents l'avaient récupéré la veille, et il supportait mal cette distance. Son chien représentait une part intégrante de lui, il y tenait énormément. « Bah alors, ça va pas ? » Demanda l'excentrique. Il se mit du parfum et sentit son ventre gargouiller. Il avait un rancard ce soir. « Laisse-moi tranquille. » Lui répondit sèchement son ami. Le cancre n'appréciait pas quand son colocataire se comportait de cette façon. Il partit de la chambre sans lui dire au revoir et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre « Elsa ».

Jérémie rentra dans sa chambre et y trouva Léopold avec ses valises. Le deuxième lit était déjà dressé, G.I Jim avait frappé. Il se trouvait un peu gêné de débarquer de cette manière, et présenta ses excuses à l'informaticien. Aelita ne tarda pas à suivre et poussa légèrement son meilleur ami pour se présenter. Son colocataire reconnut très bien qu'il s'agissait de l'intrus de l'usine, et quand bien même il demeurait embêté, il était plutôt rassuré. Ce garçon garderait leur secret et ne se voulait pas caïd et agressif. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à nettoyer la chambre, faire du rangement et du tri. Le surdoué rechignait à abandonner quelques affaires, mais il le fallait bien. Quant à la gardienne de Lyokô, elle appréciait beaucoup ce nouvel élève. Soudain, un bruit sourd résonna hors de la chambre, qui fit sursauter Jérémie. Léopold ouvrit immédiatement la porte, et découvrit Yumi, inerte au sol. Les lèvres carbonisées, et le teint très pâle. « Yumi ! » Cria Ulrich, qui courut vers elle. Il poussa peu chaleureusement le littéraire qui manqua de tomber sur Aelita. « Yumi, réponds ! » Il la secoua et prit son pouls. Au même moment, l'ordinateur de Jérémie se mit à vibrer. Ce dernier y accourut et l'ouvrit, pour découvrir une alerte du supercalculateur. Des monstres attaquaient le cœur de Lyokô pour détruire le monde virtuel. Il se releva et le rangea pour partir en direction de l'usine. « Ulrich, Aelita, faut foncer à l'usine. Prévenez Odd et William. Carthage attaque le cœur de Lyokô, je crois que je sais ce qu'ils ont en tête. ». Ulrich ne quitta pas l'adolescente et ne daigna pas rejoindre ses amis. « Hors de question, je reste près d'elle. Débrouillez-vous sans moi. » La japonaise ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient devenus rouges, comme un albinos. Elle se releva, prit Ulrich et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Celui-ci prit à son tour des lèvres calcinées, un teint pâle et un regard sang. Léopold n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ferma la porte à clé de sa chambre et la calfeutra avec des chaises. Il se tordit le bras plâtré par inadvertance.

De leur côté, Jérémie et Aelita coururent pour échapper aux élèves vraisemblablement déjà contaminés. Un virus d'une nocivité inégalée permettait de _zombifier_ quiconque se trouvait en contact avec. Ils rejoignirent le parc avec plus ou moins de difficultés, rejoins par Odd, ils rentrèrent rapidement dans les égouts. « Einstein, il se passe quoi bon sang ? Carthage joue encore avec le feu ? » Demanda-t-il, stressé. Il avait du avorter son rancard à cause du virus. Une petite-amie zombie paraissait cool au premier abord, mais très lassant au bout d'une heure. « Carthage cherche à nous éliminer pour détruire Lyokô. Si on ne fait rien, on ne pourra plus lancer de retour dans les temps, et ils n'auront plus que le gouvernement à renverser pour réussir leur projet. » Conclut le génie, la voix relativement grave. Ils montèrent l'échelle, rejoignirent l'ascenseur, puis se dispersèrent entre le laboratoire et la salle des scanneurs. Jérémie s'installa sur son fauteuil et pianota sur le supercalculateur. « Odd, Aelita, vous me recevez ? Préparez-vous pour la virtualisation. La première barrière du cœur de Lyokô vient de sauter, et un écho m'indique que la guerrière de l'autre jour est dans la voute. » Il disposa son casque et transféra les deux amis dans l'aréna.

Le cinquième territoire n'avait pas bien changé depuis leur dernière visite. Des cubes, et autres parallélépipèdes se disposaient dans une architecture toujours incompréhensible. Odd courut à toute vitesse alors qu'Aelita utilisa ses ailes pour rejoindre la voute céleste. Des rampants apparurent. L'excentrique visa l'un d'entre eux et lui tira dessus. « Odd ! Non ! » Cria l'adolescente. « X.A.N.A n'est pas notre ennemi. Il combat Carthage. Regarde ! » Elle désigna du doigt des raies _mantas_ qui se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Ils y montèrent et découvrirent une mystérieuse femme aux cheveux roses, trafiquant les données de l'interface. « C'est la guerrière de l'autre jour. » Déclara Jérémie, surpris. Elle volait les informations du supercalculateur. Un champ concentrique apparut dans la main de la _Lyokô-guerrière_. « Champ de force ! » Elle envoya son pouvoir sur son ennemie qui se contenta de disparaître. « Elle est passée où ? » Demanda le félin. Il se retourna pour ne pas se faire prendre à revers. L'informaticien programma l'_Overboard_ et l'_Overwing_. « Rejoignez le cœur de Lyokô immédiatement, elle s'y trouve avec les _Volkrano_. » D'une pirouette rapide, le chat vola en sa direction tandis qu'Aelita ne quittait pas le hub d'information des yeux. « Jérémie, il faut que tu actives une tour et vite. Carthage nous pirate depuis le début. Fais-le maintenant ! » Ordonna-t-elle le ton injonctif. Elle courut vers la seule tour du cinquième territoire. « J'espère que tu es sûre de ce que tu vas faire. » Sa réponse se voulait rassurante, mais l'adolescent se méfiait des plans de sa bien-aimée. Il tapa le code d'activation et la tour du cinquième territoire prit un halo vert.

De son côté, Odd pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle du cœur et tira sur les monstres présents. Il y en avait trois, dont la guerrière. Celle-ci tenait son sceptre dans les mains, qu'elle utilisa pour détruire les plateformes sur lesquelles marchait le félin. « Armageddon ! » Cria cette voix électronique. Cette voix perçante et pesante. Elle donna un violent coup à la dernière barrière qui se désintégra sur le champ. « Non ! ». Le dom-juan envoya une myriade de tir sur la jeune femme qui disparut. Ses flèches manquèrent de percuter le cœur, mais Jérémie dévia une partie de l'énergie du supercalculateur pour recréer une barrière _in extremis_. « Einstein… t'es un héros. » Il mit ses mains sur sa poitrine avant de se prendre un violent laser de monstre dans le dos. Il venait de perdre soixante point de vie. « Odd, fais attention bon sang ! ». Ce dernier évita trois tirs successifs et tira dans le monstre qui implosa. Il n'en restait plus qu'un. D'un geste rapide, il le détruisit également. Maintenant, il lui fallait cependant affronter l'ennemie la plus redoutée, qui se tenait près de lui, prête à l'exterminer comme un moucheron. « Tu veux jouer, ma jolie ? Alors approche ! » Odd la provoqua. Elle ne réagissait pas. Son regard vide n'exprimait aucun sentiment. Il tira quelques fléchettes qui s'échouèrent sur la barre d'acier de son sceptre. Elle para tous les coups et tenta de l'écraser.

À Kadic, Léopold sortit de sa chambre par la fenêtre. Une dizaine de zombies se trouvaient derrière, prêts à défoncer la porte. Il se trouvait à jouer les acrobates sur le toit de son nouvel établissement. La peur au ventre, il rampa jusqu'à la fenêtre du grenier, de laquelle il descendit. Il courut dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre la sortie. Armé d'une barre d'acier, il donna un violent coup à un des élèves qui l'attendait à la sortie. « Je suis désolé… ». Il courut vers le parc et le traversa sans forcément rencontrer de résistance. Le virus se propageait à une vitesse impressionnante, si bien qu'il commençait à s'extrapoler hors de l'établissement. Le garçon voulait se réfugier en lieu sûr, à l'usine où se trouvait Jérémie, Aelita et Odd Della Robbia. Il se ferait rapidement manger par les autres élèves s'il restait. Alors il n'hésita pas. Il retira la plaque d'égout et s'y glissa à l'intérieur. Cependant, si celui-ci savait que les autres utilisaient ce passage pour rejoindre le complexe, il ignorait par quel chemin.

Aelita travaillait sur l'interface de la tour. Elle triait les informations et tentait d'intercepter les données volées par Carthage. C'était à ce moment-là que Jérémie eut l'idée d'utiliser la clé trouvée par Luke Spencer. Il ouvrit l'ascenseur et trouva Yumi face à elle. Le teint pâle, les yeux rouges et les lèvres calcinées. Elle l'embrassa de force et celui-ci tomba à terre. « Jérémie ? » Demanda Aelita. Elle pressentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Inquiète, la _Lyokô-guerrière_ utilisa l'énergie de la tour pour interagir avec le monde réel. L'adolescente prit contrôle d'une des caméras de l'usine, et zooma sur le laboratoire. Elle échappa un cri de stupeur alors que la barre de progression annonçait le chargement terminé. La gardienne tapa le code Lyokô pour désactiver la tour. Elle sortit de la tour, et courut vers la voute céleste.

Lorsque l'ascenseur du laboratoire s'ouvrit. Léopold poussa un cri de surprise. Jérémie lui fonça dessus à une vitesse impressionnante, mais il eut le réflexe de donner un coup de barre de fer. L'informaticien valdingua contre son clavier, et activa une procédure de transfert différée. De loin, on ne voyait que le compte-à-rebours. L'adolescent appuya sur le bouton de fermeture et descendit vers la salle des scanneurs. Il n'était en sécurité nulle part. Un bruit sourd raisonna au-dessus de sa tête, et des palpitations laissèrent penser qu'on voulait pénétrer de force dans l'ascenseur. Bien heureusement, celui-ci s'ouvrit, et le garçonnet marcha à reculons jusqu'à s'enfermer par inadvertance, dans le scanneur central. Celui-ci se ferma et il ressentit une étrange sensation. La procédure de virtualisation différée fonctionnait, et il venait d'être _virtualisé_ sur Lyokô. Il apparut dans l'aréna du cinquième territoire. Léopold s'effondra à terre. Il portait des chaussures blanches et des bas noirs aux rayures jaunes aux deux extrémités. Son short noir à la bandelette jaunâtre flottait à la manière de la jupette d'Aelita. Il portait des gants blancs et un bracelet noir visiblement tactile. Son haut blanc aux épaulettes semblables aux bas avait une cravate jaune qui pendouillait. Enfin, un casque blanc doté d'un micro lui entourait la tête.* Il leva la tête, et n'osa pas bouger sur le coup. Il rampa vers la seule sortie possible. Une pointe d'anxiété mais aussi d'interrogation lui taraudait l'esprit. C'était donc ça, le secret de la bande à Yumi ? Il y croyait difficilement. Il se mit à courir et rejoignit la zone noyau. L'architecture de la salle ressemblait beaucoup à un jeu de _Tetris_, ou à un de ces jeux d'arcade dépassé dans lequel on doit se déplacer dans un labyrinthe. Il marcha prudemment sans pour autant comprendre où il se dirigeait.

Odd narguait son ennemie avec insolence. Il la feintait sans cesse pour l'épuiser, mais elle ne ressentait aucune fatigue. Elle donnait des coups et se protégeait de toutes les fléchettes que lançait l'adolescent. Sa patience connaissait cependant certaines limites, et elle lui donna un violent coup de pied qui le fit tomber de trois étages. Il fallait en finir. Aelita arriva subitement sur l'_Overwing_, programmé plutôt par Jérémie, et lui envoya un champ de force qu'elle ne para pas. Elle tomba à terre. La mystérieuse guerrière n'était pas invincible. « Odd, il faut la battre. On a des soucis à l'usine. » Sur ces mots elle vola au-dessus de sa tête et dirigea son véhicule pour qu'il explose à son nez. Elle obtint l'effet escompté. Ne pouvant parer l'attaque, la belligérante se téléporta au sommet de la salle. La lycéenne croisa son regard et y reconnut un air familier. Un air très familier. « Peuple libertaire. Votre heure a sonné. Je suis Nastasia, l'Armageddon du Projet Carthage. _Veni, vidi, vici_. Nous vous détruirons tous. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. » La voix électronique perçait les oreilles. On l'avait entendue partout. Sur tous les territoires de Lyokô. « Waldo Schaeffer a payé. Aelita Schaeffer paiera. » Son enveloppe virtuelle se disloqua dans une fumée noirâtre. La gardienne de Lyokô tremblait. Odd la seconda. « Aelita, ça va ? ». Elle se retourna, et le regarda, l'air inquiète. « Je crois. Nous devons rentrer à l'usine et lancer un retour vers le passé. Odd. Dépêchons. _Dévirtualise_-moi ! » Le garçon lui tira dessus et ses myriades de données disparurent.

Le scanneur de l'usine s'ouvrit. L'adolescente balança un coup de pied à Yumi qui l'attendait pour la contaminer. Elle courut vers l'échelle du laboratoire et s'installa sur le pupitre de contrôle. Jérémie était sur le point d'éteindre le supercalculateur. Elle tapa au plus vite le programme de retour dans le temps, mais il manquait une parcelle d'énergie pour qu'il fonctionne. « Non ! » Cria-t-elle en frappant sur le clavier. Envahie d'un sentiment d'impuissance, elle se tassa sur son siège. Il le fallait. C'était la seule solution. Aelita désactiva le pare-feu programmé par la tour verte et put récupérer l'énergie suffisante pour lancer le retour dans le temps. Ce n'était pas vraiment une solution, car maintenant, Carthage pourrait exploiter les données nécessaires pour annuler leurs échecs. Ce ne serait qu'une victoire en demi-teinte. Mais on ne pouvait pas accepter la réalité d'un monde contaminé. « Retour vers le passé. » Elle appuya sur la touche entrée. Un halo blanc entoura l'usine, puis Paris, avant de s'extrapoler au reste du monde.

Dans le laboratoire de l'usine, Jérémie, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich et Aelita persistaient dans le plus total silence. Une ambiance de mort régnait, comme s'ils venaient d'échouer à la plus grande des batailles. La japonaise culpabilisait d'avoir transmis le virus à ses pairs, quant au samouraï, il s'était senti bête d'avoir agi par orgueil. L'informaticien trouvait sa gestion du conflit totalement chaotique, et le félin se reprochait de ne pas avoir battu Nastasia. Mais maintenant, contrairement au passé, le danger avait une forme. On pouvait le reconnaître, on savait sa nature, sa force et sa faiblesse. On devait maintenant trouver un moyen de l'annihiler définitivement. « Ils vont bientôt pouvoir retourner dans le temps. Nous devons les arrêter, peu importe le moyen. Il en va de la pérennité du monde. ». Conclut gravement le binoclard. « Nous en référerons au général Hussinger. Je crois que cette affaire nous dépasse depuis trop longtemps. » Sortit Aelita, avec un regard furtif. Le groupe se dispersa, et la plupart rentrèrent à Kadic, hormis Yumi et Odd.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Jérémie découvrit Léopold terrassé sur son lit. On aurait dit qu'il venait de pleurer, même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer. Il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise dans cette chambre. « Euh… ça va ? » Demanda Belpois. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et sécha ses larmes. « Oui. Ça va. » Il figea un sourire sur son visage et posa sa tête contre l'oreiller. Une fois installé, le scientifique tira la couverture vers lui. « Je suis allé dans votre monde virtuel. » Lâcha le littéraire, sans prévenir. « Pardon ? » Répondit son interlocuteur, du tac-au-tac. « Je me souviens de tout. Du virus, du monde bizarre en bleu, et enfin, du retour dans le temps. Je crois que. Je suis immunisé contre votre truc. » La nuit s'annonçait longue. De son côté, Odd alla au cinéma avec Elsa, très perturbé par le danger qui planait sur lui. Et si il vivait ces derniers instants ? Et si tout son univers s'effondrait du jour au lendemain, par la mégalomanie du projet Carthage ?

Un homme était inerte et peu vêtu sur une chaise dans une pièce où la température atteignait facilement un degré négatif. Il ne ressemblait plus à grand chose, son visage demeurait défiguré, brûlé, lapidé. Pourtant, il affichait toujours cette conviction dans les yeux. Cette conviction qu'il ne céderait pas à ses geôliers. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'année entra dans la pièce. Il s'agissait du général Hussinger, la mine sévère et intransigeante. Il prit une autre chaise et s'assit près du prisonnier. « Vous êtes un sinistre… con. » Lâcha difficilement l'autre homme, d'une quarantaine d'année. Il cracha à la figure du général. Celui-ci lui retourna une forte gifle qui fit tomber la chaise sur laquelle l'autre se trouvait ligoté. Le militaire, se releva avec dignité et dédain pour essuyer le cracha. « Votre silence vous coûtera cher. Vous vous effondrerez. » L'otage se mit à rire. Un rire semblable à ceux des psychopathes dans les films d'horreur américains. Il était fou. « C'est vous le con. Il y a eu un retour vers le passé, et vous ne vous en êtes même pas rendu compte. Vous crèverez dans d'atroce souffrance. » Hussinger lui donna un violent coup dans l'estomac, qui le fit vaciller. L'homme perdit conscience, et son bourreau tourna les talons vers la sortie. Non, il ne faiblirait pas.

* : En France, il faut se constituer partie civile quand on est victime pour continuer à accéder au dossier lors du procès.

** : Léopold est très inspiré de Len Kagamine, des Vocaloïds.


	11. L'autel de la violence éternelle

**Chapitre 10 : L'autel de la violence éternelle**

Paris, République française. Endroit inconnu.  
23 septembre, soirée.

Le général Hussinger ordonna des investigations dans tous les laboratoires de l'usine Renault. Le supercalculateur se retrouvait sous l'œil fin des spécialistes du gouvernement, qui conclurent la puissance exceptionnelle de la machine. Le sexagénaire trouvait impossible que des adolescents parviennent à la gérer. Elle pouvait être une arme extrêmement puissante et ne devait surtout pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Après les attaques bactériologiques de l'organisation terroriste Carthage, la bande avait décidé de prévenir la D.C.R.I. Le danger, ils ne pouvaient plus le gérer, et il était temps pour eux d'accepter l'impuissance. Auditionnés, questionnés, voire brusqués pour obtenir des explications, le général usait de toute sorte de moyens sur ses alliés. Bien sûr, il ne les torturait pas, ce serait injuste. Mais le vieillard utilisait des techniques militaires. Ce n'était que des gamins, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre et s'en défendre. Depuis quelques temps, la base d'information des services secrets décuplait, et entre maladresse, quiproquo et gaffe, Hussinger avait toutes les pièces pour reconstituer le puzzle Lyokô. Parfois, celui-ci se demandait comment il put leur laisser le contrôle du supercalculateur. Quelle irresponsabilité. Il fallait les protéger, Carthage ne reculerait devant rien pour les éliminer. Aux mots s'accompagnèrent les faits. Le lendemain, des militaires furent assignés à chacun d'entre eux. Si le chef de la section terroriste française tenait tant que ça à leur vie, ce n'était pas sans arrière-pensée ; il voulait les utiliser comme appâts.

Dans une pièce sombre, le vieux général se tenait face à Jérémie Belpois, le cerveau du groupe. Ce dernier regardait ailleurs, il fuyait le regard culpabilisant du « Père Ladéfaite » comme s'amusait à surnommer le projet Carthage. L'adulte tenait dans sa main un crayon de bois ainsi qu'une feuille renfermée dans un protège document plastique. À ce moment-là, il pleuvait dehors. La fin de l'été demeurait pathétique. Il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour la saison actuelle. « Quoi que vous en disiez, Belpois. Vous avez fait le bon choix de m'en parler. » Hussinger brisa soudainement le silence. Il osa affronter le regard cerné de l'adolescent. Il ne dormait plus depuis qu'il savait sa vie en très grand danger. Kadic n'était pas un endroit sûr, il ne se sentait en sécurité que dans les instances du D.C.R.I. Cela le faisait décompresser. Ne sachant quoi répondre, il laissa les mots de son interlocuteur voler dans les airs. « Belpois. » Répéta-t-il froidement, sans une once de sentiment. « Vous devez nous immuniser contre le retour dans le temps. Sans cela, Carthage va gagner. Vous le savez. » Cette phrase, prononcée avec gravité, définissait aussi quelque chose de grave. Pour immuniser quelqu'un du retour dans le passé, il lui fallait être _virtualisé_ sur Lyokô, et Jérémie se refusait à un pareil sacrifice. « Je… non, je ne peux pas. » Le général tapa du point, agacé de cette réponse. « Vous serez responsable de la mort d'une myriade de personne, si vous ne le faites pas au plus vite ! Sinistre ignorant ! » Il commençait à s'énerver. Cela faisait des jours que Hussinger hésitait entre l'utilisation du manuel du supercalculateur, et la réussite quasi-certaine grâce à son « allié ». Il y avait beaucoup de chance pour que l'opération échoue, la procédure écrite de façon confuse dans un bouquin peu organisé. « Vous _virtualiser_ sur Lyokô est quelque chose qui implique beaucoup, je ne suis pas du tout sûr de pouvoir le faire… » Le vieux général se tassa dans son fauteuil et soupira. « Si seulement notre matériel fonctionnait. » Le blond tiqua en entendant cela. Le matériel. Quel matériel ? Il posa la question, qui se solda par une réponse confuse. Le gouvernement possédait son propre supercalculateur, ses scanneurs, mais il ne demeurait pas assez perfectionné pour développer un retour dans le temps. Par précaution, aucun agent des services secrets n'osa se dématérialiser vers leur propre monde. Le lycéen tendait à croire qu'il suffisait d'utiliser ce monde virtuel pour en être protégé, à l'instar de Carthage. « Je peux vous aider. » Conclut Jérémie, une idée derrière la tête.

Paris, République française. Lycée Kadic.  
24 septembre, nuit.

Odd Della Robbia ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Non seulement il venait de casser avec sa nouvelle copine, mais il désespérait de plus en plus à ne pas trouver de petite-amie. Il se rappelait de toutes les claques prises depuis sa naissance, et surtout du dérapage commis avec Aelita Stones. Son amie, celle qu'il n'aurait pas du désirer. Tout le monde connaissait la jalousie du petit génie. Ce dernier n'avalait toujours pas la pilule, au grand désarroi d'Odd, voire du groupe entier. Quand il y repensait, l'excentrique voyait évident que la scission du groupe ne pouvait être due qu'à Jérémie. La principale concernée avait déjà oublié toute cette histoire.

_Ce jour-là, juste avant de passer le brevet des collèges, il se rendit compte de ses sentiments pour la jeune fille. Ce ne devait être qu'une amourette de collège, rien de bien concret. Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'elle accepterait. Durant tout le mois de juin, ils s'étaient échangés des allumages, qu'Odd prenait visiblement sérieusement. À l'inverse d'Aelita, qui ne pensait pas du tout outrepasser le stade platonique de leur relation. « Aelita, tu veux sortir avec moi ? » Demanda le blond. Celle-ci décrocha un petit rire et se tassa contre un des murs du collège. « Odd, c'est pas drôle, tu sais. » La scène se déroula sous l'œil jaloux de Jérémie, qui venait de sortir de sa chambre et qui se dirigeait à la base vers ses amis. Au lieu de cela, il écouta. « Je suis sérieux. Je… Je t'aime Aelita. Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? » Son interlocutrice se raidit soudain. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser et n'osa rien dire. Elle se mordit les lèvres et secoua légèrement la tête pour dire « non ». « Mais… pourquoi ? Aelita, enfin, tu vas pas me dire que tout ce qui passe depuis début juin était anodin ? ». L'adolescent insista. Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à l'espion. De son côté, la jeune fille se trouva désarmée. Elle ne savait vraiment quoi dire ou répondre. « Odd… je… je suis désolée. » La collégienne marcha pour sortir du coin où ils étaient. L'extraverti s'interposa. Cette dernière lui mit une baffe. « Laisse-moi passer. » Jérémie accourut en aide à sa bien-aimée. « Pauvre con, laisse-la tranquille. » Aelita sursauta quand il débarqua. « Tu vois pas qu'elle veut pas de toi ?! »._ Ce souvenir lui faisait mal au cœur. Il se souvenait de tout. La réaction exacerbée de Jérémie, le soutient d'Ulrich, la neutralité de Yumi, les regrets d'Aelita… puis la bagarre. Il regrettait vraiment. Il se sentait mal, rien qu'à y repenser. Il se sentait minable et bon à rien. « Euh… excuse-moi, Odd, euh, tu sais où est Jérémie ? » Léopold le tira de ses pensées. Il venait de rentrer sans frapper dans la chambre. Depuis qu'il avait intégré Kadic, les deux adolescents développèrent des liens amicaux, même s'il n'osait pas vraiment s'imposer dans le groupe. Il le fréquentait à peine, surtout à cause de la nonchalance d'Ulrich.  
L'excentrique se ressaisit et se posa contre le mur. Il soupira et tira la couverture vers lui. Il ne laissait pas échapper de larmes, mais son regard exprimait un certain désarroi. Lui qui ne voulait jamais se montrer faible devant les autres. Parfois, il ressemblait assez à Léopold. « Non… d'ailleurs, je sais même pas où est Ulrich » Lui répondit le garçon. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, le littéraire le sentait. « Dis… t'es sûr que ça va ? » Le blond à la chevelure dorée le fixait, le regard soucieux. « J'ai l'impression que je trouverai jamais une copine… je me sens nul. » Un sourire amusé s'afficha sur la moue du lycéen. Odd n'apprécia pas ce geste de dérision, et tira une tête vexée. « Non, je ne ris pas pour ton histoire, je t'assure… c'est juste. Que certaines choses me paraissent tellement plus simples. » L'ami de Yumi leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais Odd, j'ignore si être en couple est quelque chose de bénéfique à notre âge. » Il s'assit à côté de lui, et rougit un peu à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il semblait avoir du mal à se concentrer. « C'est facile de dire ça quand Yumi s'apprête à te déclarer sa flamme. » Balança l'adolescent sans prévenir. Léopold retourna rapidement la tête et le regarda pantois. « Plaît-il ? » Répondit-il. Il ne trouva rien de mieux à dire. Non, il ne fallait surtout pas que cela se produise. « C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? Depuis quand elle est amoureuse de moi ? » Ses joues rosées le rendait mignon. Un vrai bout de chou à croquer, mais cela renforçait Odd dans sa conviction. « Bah… ça se voit. C'est tout. Vous êtes toujours là à vous faire des cadeaux, vous passez tout votre temps ensemble, et t'es toujours rouge comme une tomate quand elle te dit un truc. » Conclut l'étudiant, le ton très sérieux. Ce dernier le mit vraisemblablement assez mal à l'aise.

« C'est juste impossible que je sois amoureux d'elle en tous cas. Crois-moi, Odd. Il prit un ton grave et fuit son regard.  
— Pourquoi ? La question survolta le cœur de son interlocuteur. Il hésitait à répondre.  
— Bah euh… car je suis… comment te dire. Gay.  
— T'y crois pas. » La réaction de l'adolescent demeura immédiate. Le littéraire se sentit mal à l'aise et garda un sérieux déconcertant. Il croisa les bras. Il se sentait à la fois soulagé et à la fois inquiet. Le romantique lui tapota l'épaule amicalement. « Sois pas si stressé, t'as rien fait. On dirait que tu vas exploser. » Rigola-t-il. Il le ramena vers lui, dans une ambiance très collégiale. « Peut-être que moi aussi je devrais essayer les garçons. J'aurais peut-être plus de chance. » Léopold hésitait entre le premier ou le second degré, et conclut que c'était du second. Il ne pouvait pas être bisexuel, ça paraissait impossible compte-tenu de sa réputation et de son inexpérience. En tous cas, le garçon se sentait vraiment à l'aise dans ses bras, et se demandait pourquoi une affection si soudaine, si peu dans l'adéquation de son comportement habituel. « Je sais pas trop où j'en suis. Tu veux pas m'embrasser pour voir ? » Son ami devint rouge bonbon, et ressentit soudain une certaine chaleur. Quelle question inadaptée et fort désobligeante. Il se détacha doucement de lui et se releva. Il n'était pas bien, ce n'était qu'une déprime passagère, et ce serait un baiser du soir sans importance. On ne pouvait pas dire que le lycéen aimait vendre ses baisers à tour de bras, surtout depuis l'arrestation de son père. « Tu sais Odd, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Grincha-t-il. Le garçon s'était toujours fait un point d'honneur de ne jamais craquer pour des hétérosexuels. Pour cette raison, il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser. Il finirait sans doute par tomber amoureux, car Odd était quelqu'un de profondément charismatique.

Sissi rentra comme une dingue dans la chambre et surprit le baiser volé. Elle écarquilla grand les yeux alors qu'elle venait crier au loup, comme de nombreuses fois. Celle-ci ne sut quoi dire et resta bête devant eux. Aucun mot ne put quitter sa bouche, tant la fille du proviseur resta scotchée sur place. « On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? » Incendia l'excentrique, gêné. Il devait peut-être s'inquiéter pour les rumeurs que Sissi lançait. Du moins, par le passé. Il ne la fréquentait plus beaucoup depuis l'année dernière. « Vous deux, vous étiez en train de faire… ce que j'ai vu ? » Demanda-t-elle toute retournée. « Non. » Tranchèrent-ils sèchement. « Va-t'en maintenant ! » Insista Odd. L'adolescente ne bougea pas et semblait pétrifiée. « Le prof… monsieur Spencer… je l'ai vu qui traînait Ulrich dans une brouette et Aelita sur son dos vers la cabane du jardinier. Et j'ai vu des gens inertes devant les bâtiments du lycée. Je suis morte de trouille. Je ne trouve plus personne. On dirait qu'ils ont disparus. Je vous en prie… ne me laissez pas seule… » Se mit à supplier Élisabeth. Son regard était pétillant, elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Léopold ferma la porte. « Mister Spencer ? Notre professeur d'anglais ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce fichu lycée à la fin ? Il faut les retrouver. » Tout le monde s'accordait sur cette proposition, ils devaient juste décider comment. Quelque chose d'étrange se tramait à Kadic ce soir-là.

Côte est, États-Unis d'Amérique.  
23 septembre, après-midi.

« Les passagers du vol 777 _American Airlines_ sont priés d'attacher leur ceinture pour l'atterrissage à l'aéroport de New-York _City_. » La voix électronique raisonna dans tous les haut-parleurs de l'avion. Il s'agissait là d'un rituel banal et répétitif, adressé aux deux cents soixante-seize passagers du vol. Il ne devait pas s'y passer quelque chose de particulier, mais rien n'allait se dérouler comme prévu. Un homme d'origine européenne se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le cockpit de l'avion. Il n'avait rien de suspect, mais le pire des psychopathes pouvait se cacher derrière le meilleur des _gentlemen_. Il sortit d'un coffre une arme à feu déjà chargée, qu'il mit dans sa poche et rentra dans le centre de commande de l'avion. Un autre homme bien emmitouflé récupéra également plusieurs mitraillettes qu'il distribua à ses collègues. Ils se disposèrent dans tous les coins du véhicule aérien et attendirent le signal. « Nadia, c'est vous ? » Demanda le pilote. Celui-ci croyait parler à une des hôtesses de l'air. Une détonation retentit, faisant un trou percé dans la tête du commandant. Le co-pilote garda son sang-froid, mais le terroriste ne l'épargna pas et l'exécuta à son tour. Un sourire carnassier s'esquissait sur son visage. Il retira les corps de manière nonchalante et s'installa à la place du pilote. L'homme mit le casque et se brancha sur la fréquence de l'avion. « _Ladys and gentlemen_, _veni, vidi, vici_. Cet avion ne se posera pas à l'aéroport prévu. » Il désactiva le contrôle automatique et releva subitement le véhicule qui devait se poser sur la piste trois. La machine repartit dans le ciel de la ville debout, dans la plus grande incompréhension de la tour de contrôle. « En effet, il servira de bombe volante à la destruction de l'_Empire State Building_. Préparez-vous, nous allons jouer à un jeu. Si les français nous donnent ce que l'on veut, vous aurez la vie sauve. Sinon, on vous tuera. Que fera votre gouvernement ? J'ai hâte de la savoir. » Il pouffa un rire sadique terrifiant, digne des plus grands malades de l'Histoire. Les autres terroristes dégénèrent leurs armes lourdes et baissèrent leur cagoule. « Je préfère vous prévenir immédiatement. Nous tuerons quiconque nous opposera de la résistance, perturbera le cours des événements, ou voudra jouer aux héros. Nous n'avons que faire de vos misérables vies. » Pour montrer qu'ils ne bluffaient pas, un des agents tua de sang-froid les parents d'un enfant de dix ans. Une ambiance oppressante s'installa dans l'appareil, avec la certitude qu'ils mourraient ce vingt-trois septembre.

Dans les bureaux de la C.I.A et de la maison blanche, la tension atteignait son paroxysme. Un avion venait d'être détourné, et le spectre des attentats du onze septembre flottait dans l'atmosphère. Les terroristes voulaient quelque chose aux français, et mettaient le couteau sous la gorge des américains pour l'obtenir. Si cette logique pouvait échapper à certains, elle était très claire pour d'autres. Le général Hussinger ne céderait pas aux menaces et aux intimidations. Peu importe le nombre de mort, il leur resterait ferme. À l'inverse, les américains demeuraient dans le consensus depuis les attaques du _World Trade Center_. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à intervenir eux-mêmes en France pour éviter un massacre. L'affaire était particulièrement grave. L'administration Bush ne reculerait devant rien pour assurer la survie de sa population, et agirait au nom des américains. De toute façon, les français ne faisaient plus partis des bonnes fréquentations depuis la guerre d'Irak. Le président américain ordonna l'envoi d'une missive à la présidence de la république française et menaça d'intervenir directement si le chef des services secrets ne livrait pas les « six » adolescents.

« Nous interrompons ce programme pour vous annoncer le détournement du vol 777 _American Airlines_. Les terroristes du groupe ultra-violent Carthage demanderaient la tête du général Hussinger ainsi que de plusieurs témoins couverts dans l'affaire des récents attentats meurtriers de la Pitié-Salpêtrière et du quartier Necker. Le mystère reste entier, et la diplomatie américaine aurait exhorté le gouvernement français d'accéder aux demandes du commando. Refus net du côté de la D.C.R.I et de la D.G.S.E qui ne se plieront à aucune des demandes outre-Atlantique. C'est bien sûr la colère, mais aussi la peur, dans ce scénario bis du 11 septembre. Nous vous retrouverons dès la première édition du matin pour faire un point sur la situation. »

Paris, République française.  
24 septembre, nuit.

Yumi profitait d'un repas en famille, comme elle n'en avait plus fait depuis des mois avec ses parents et son frère Hiroki. Ils avaient décidé d'annuler leur départ au Japon, sur conseil des professionnels de la santé, et de réinvestir dans la maison mise en vente début septembre. La japonaise était rassurée que tout se finisse bien pour sa mère et son père, elle n'osait plus trop les quitter, de peur qu'on s'en prenne encore à eux. Et puis, la contamination qu'elle avait causée ne passait toujours pas. Peu après les événements, il se révéla que la guerrière Nastasia transmettait des virus mortels selon la méthode de _dévirtualisation_. Dans le cas de la geisha, son système immunitaire était gravement infecté pendant la période d'incubation, jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe à la phase d'attaque. Maintenant, il fallait espérer qu'il ne se manifeste plus durant la période de latence. Mais sans antidote propre, cette maladie sommeillait toujours en elle. L'informatique de Jérémie n'y pouvait rien. Dans la nuit, les agents chargés de surveiller la maison Ishiyama y pénétrèrent sans prévenir. Il y régnait un silence de mort, toute la famille dormait. Il devait être trois heures du matin, et un groupe armé monta à pas de loups dans la chambre de la jeune fille. « Mademoiselle Ishiyama ? Mademoiselle Ishiyama, réveillez-vous ! » Insistèrent les deux agents. Celle-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux et sursauta de voir les intrus dans sa chambre. « Qu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda la protégée, altérant le rêve et la réalité. « Sur ordre du général Hussinger, nous devons vous mettre à l'abri et vous faire partir d'ici au plus vite. Vous êtes en danger. » Yumi releva la tête et sortit de son lit. Elle enfila rapidement des vêtements et se dirigea vers la sortie. Celle-ci ne se doutait de rien. Trop fatiguée et trop faible, sûrement. « Et ma famille ? » Son regard pétillait d'inquiétude. « Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, je vous en prie, protégez-les… » Les militaires demeurèrent inflexibles. Ils ne pouvaient pas les protéger ou les évacuer. Ils sortirent par la fenêtre de la chambre et coururent vers le véhicule blindé, dans lequel la nippone monta. Le dernier agent referma les portes et conduisit le véhicule. Une troisième personne se trouvait à l'arrière du fourgon avec la jeune fille. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'on s'éloignait des bâtiments de la D.G.S.E. Elle sentait le piège. Mais il était trop tard. « Où va-t-on exactement… ? » La question décrocha un rire du suspect. « Continue de dormir, cela vaut mieux. » Il sortit un appareil électrique et l'utilisa sur le cou de son otage qui tomba inerte contre le sol du véhicule. « Une de moins. Plus que trois. ».

À Kadic, la tension montait d'un cran. Odd et Léopold couraient vers la cabane du jardinier, guidés par Sissi. Ils y rentrèrent, sans trouver personne. La fille du directeur balbutia. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le professeur d'anglais ne s'y trouvait pas. Les trois adolescents s'avancèrent vers le fond du bâtiment, avant d'entendre un énorme bruit de porte claquer. Un homme imposant, une scie à la main s'avança le sourire carnassier aux lèvres. « Que faites-vous dans un endroit si tard les enfants ? » Demanda le professeur d'anglais. Élisabeth était décomposée par la peur et ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes. Léopold n'osa pas bouger, il se contenta de se coller au mur. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez… ? » Demanda l'excentrique, qui demeurait la cible phare du psychopathe. Il tenta de le feindre pour s'enfuir mais il ne se prit qu'un coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Le lycéen s'effondra à terre. L'image horrifia Léopold qui ne put s'empêcher de faire un transfert sur son calvaire. Il se paralysa à son tour et fondit à terre, ne voulant plus observer la scène de rare violence. « Tu vas le laisser tranquille, oui ?! » Vociféra une voix plus loin. Il s'agissait de William Dunbar, qui tenait une barre de fer à la main. « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » Répéta Odd, sonné par le coup. Le malade pouffa de rire. « Cool boys, you're really stupid. I'm Mister Spencer, a Carthage Project member and I'm going to catch you. » Il fit craquer son cou, sans remarquer la fuite discrète de l'adolescente. Elle avait profité de la panique pour s'échapper du lieu. « Vous nous avez pris pour des ignorants. Mais nous savions tout depuis le début. C'est la fin. Game over, my kids. » Il sortit un objet concentrique de sa poche, et le dégoupilla. Il s'agissait d'une grenade. Une fumée épaisse s'en détacha, qui anesthésia tout le monde hormis lui. Lui, car il utilisa un masque à gaz pour se protéger de l'air contaminé. « Deux de moins. Plus qu'un. ».

Au même moment, une équipe d'investigation entra dans l'usine Renault. Elle descendit à l'étage du laboratoire et tira sur la machine. Les écrans détruits, Carthage dynamita les lieux. Les décombres enfouirent pour l'éternité la moindre trace du supercalculateur de Franz Hopper. Le projet allait gagner. Plus rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Des alarmes sonnèrent dans tous les sens dans les bureaux des services secrets. Le général Hussinger restait imperturbable. Il allait évacuer Belpois vers le palais de l'Élysée, là-bas, il serait plus en sécurité. Dans son bureau, il préparait quelques formulaires avant son départ. Le sexagénaire venait d'être pris de cours, le _banhammer_ frappait sans prévenir. « Mon général. La situation est hors de contrôle. Cinq des gamins sont entre leurs mains. S'ils prennent le dernier, nous sommes foutus. » S'inquiéta un colonel. Dans la salle, un autre homme entra, tout aussi pressé. L'activité atteignait son zénith, tout le service était en alerte. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait comme un chaînon manquant, et le général le ressentait. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. « Mon général. Laissons tomber le jeune Belpois. Ils sont là. Ils arrivent. Nos services sont corrompus. » Déclama l'autre agent. Le vieillard tira une moue assassine à celui qui souhaitait le dissuader. « Je ne plierai pas. » Lâcha le vieux lion. Le militaire sortit une arme à feu qu'il pointa vers son supérieur. « Désolé mon général. La volonté du C.I.A est de sauver nos compatriotes. Nous ne vous laisserons pas faire ce sacrifice. » Hussinger n'eut pas peur et prit de vitesse le dissident. Il s'approcha de lui, et le désarma sans mal. Le pistolet tomba à terre, et le colonel de Bruy le récupéra. « Vous n'avez pas eu le cran de tirer. Vous êtes faible. C'est ce qui vous perdra. » Il demanda à récupérer l'arme, et lui tira dans la tête. « Colonel, assurez mes arrières, je me rends dans le hangar. » Le major se rendit le plus vite possible dans le plus profond sous-sol de la base. Une violente explosion souffla l'entrée. Un échange de tir violent opposa les insurgés aux forces de l'ordre. Des corps tombèrent, mais la résistance fut vaillante. Cependant, le manque de préparation française, et le coup de poignard américain forcèrent la retraite.

« _Françaises, français. De l'étranger, de l'outre-mer, de métropole._ » Le vieux général s'avança vers Jérémie, qu'il fit monter dans un véhicule blindé. Le colonel de Bruy ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. « _Je ne puis continuer à tolérer ce qu'il se passe dans notre nation. La gravité des attaques commises ne peut plus être acceptée._ ». La jeep roula à l'intérieur d'un tunnel avant de déboucher sur un des parkings de la capitale. Le général prit la sortie et se dirigea vers le huitième de Paris. « _À compter d'aujourd'hui. Je décrète la mobilisation générale, et la proclamation de la loi martiale._ » Le blond demanda où ils se rendaient. La réponse aurait dut être évidente. Le véhicule se gara dans la cour du palais de l'Élysée. « _En réponse à la menace. En réponse à la violence. La France va se défendre de ses ennemis. _» Les survivants apprirent par le biais de l'informateur général de la D.G.S.E le crash de l'avion 777 dans l'_Empire State Building_. Il n'y avait eu aucun survivant. Une réunion de crise se commanda au sommet de l'état, avec comme début inhérent d'une grande guerre virtuelle. Le supercalculateur du gouvernement était effectivement tenu en lieu sûr, dans un endroit inaccessible si ce n'est par quelques scientifiques. « _Le gouvernement ne fera de concession ni aux uns, ni aux autres. Et nous nous battrons sur tous les fronts. Nous n'aurons peur de rien._ » Jérémie se sentait mal à l'aise dans le somptueux palace présidentiel. Il n'était que de passage, car son départ était programmé pour le lendemain. « _La République ne se pliera pas. La République ne se compromettra pas. La République ne faiblira pas. Soyons dignes. Soyons patriotes. Soyons français._ » Le président Chirac cessa son intervention sur ces mots. Et il promit de définitivement mettre un terme à la décadence. Cette affaire n'était plus une affaire d'état. Mais une affaire internationale.

Le lendemain matin, le sexagénaire se rendit dans la chambre allouée au jeune Belpois. Elle était vide. « Mon général. Nous l'avons perdu. » Déclara un des militaires. Son regard resta grave, mais il n'en dit pas plus. Il doutait beaucoup d'une investigation de Carthage. Mais plutôt d'une fugue. La bataille n'était pas encore perdue. Non, il ne s'agissait là que de la fin du commencement. Un commencement terrible, mais un commencement encore trop passif au goût du vieil homme. « Soyez forts, les enfants. Nous avons failli à notre mission. Tenez bon. ». Au Royaume de l'Ombre, tout s'efface. Ils étaient maintenant propulsés sur l'autel de la violence éternelle.


	12. C'était inévitable (1)

**Chapitre 11 : C'était inévitable.**  
Première partie

_Jour 17_. Il y avait un brouhaha insupportable dans l'hémicycle du palais Bourbon. Les députés de la gauche parlementaire, de la droite dissidente et de la majorité présidentielle se livraient à un débat sans pitié. Le conseil des ministres de la République Française venait de subir une motion de censure par sa propre coalition. Le gouvernement de Villepin était tombé. Il fallait désormais que le président de la République nomme un nouveau premier ministre. « L'honorable demoiselle, sait-elle, que ses pratiques calomnieuses ont apporté la dissidence à une nation politiquement fragile ? Sait-elle également, que le parti conservateur n'aura jamais aucune chance de remporter une élection. Ils auront beau ralentir République, celle-ci ne faiblira pas. Dans l'adversité, on se doit de trouver l'unité, et non la discordance. Et je crois que ces gens qui se disent être des élus de la nation se fourvoient largement sur ce qu'ils viennent de faire. » L'ancien chef du gouvernement conclut son intervention par une démarche particulièrement culpabilisante. Le député du parti conservateur nouvellement créé se contenta de ricaner. Cette dame au tempérament fort avait de toute façon réussi ce qu'elle voulait. Disloquer le parti majoritaire pour affaiblir le pouvoir démocratique français. Dans cette situation instable, il ne faisait nul doute qu'une dissolution de Jacques Chirac était inévitable. « Question de temps », qu'elle disait. Ses cheveux foncés ressortaient une légère impression de machiavélisme. D'une dignité inébranlable, la femme politique s'avança au micro de son banc et s'autorisa un sourire carnassier. Sa perfection paraissait d'ailleurs légèrement hautaine. « Dois-je conclure que monsieur l'_ex_ premier ministre est vexé d'avoir perdu son poste ? » Dit-elle en insistant sur le mot « ex ». Les dissidents de la droite se mirent à rire. « Dois-je également comprendre que l'on sous-estime un courant politique ? Votre entêtement causera votre perte, monsieur de Villepin. Vous verrez. » D'une certaine élégance, l'oratrice tourna les talons et retourna à son siège, sans ajouter un mot de plus.

« Le président de la République, Jacques Chirac, a ce matin annoncé dans un bref communiqué la dissolution de l'assemblée nationale après l'échec de réunir une majorité suffisante pour gouverner le pays. Les élections législatives anticipées se tiendront donc dans deux semaines. » Les colombes de la paix s'envolèrent, pour laisser place aux corbeaux de la guerre. Ils essayaient de prendre le pouvoir. Chaque jour de chaque semaine, le projet Carthage voulait renverser le régime républicain. Ils avaient voulu se défendre, ils paieraient pour leur couardise. On appela cet événement, le putsch d'Armageddon. Privé d'autorité, le dernier bastion républicain tenait sur une poutre à la dérive. Il était totalement impuissant. Dans le salon doré du palais de l'Élysée, le chef de l'état avait convoqué l'influent général Hussinger pour une réunion de la dernière chance. Rien ne devait filtrer de cet entrevu, pas même sa mention dans la presse. Depuis dix-sept jours, les forces de la République française recherchaient Jérémie Belpois. Elles n'aboutissaient à rien. Carthage ne devait pas trouver le jeune homme avant eux. « Le général est arrivé, monsieur le président. » Annonça un des huissiers du palais. Le vieil homme se releva, ajusta ses vêtements et se rendit dans son bureau. Sa démarche était usée, il perdait ses forces. Son état de santé s'affaiblissait continuellement depuis deux semaines, si bien qu'on devait l'aider à se déplacer.

« Jacques, êtes-vous bien l'homme que j'ai vu la semaine passée ? » Demanda choqué le militaire, lorsqu'il l'aperçut. On aurait dit qu'il pouvait être terrassé d'une crise cardiaque à tout moment. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Le sexagénaire s'approcha du président français pour l'aider à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils. Son souffle se faisait plus insistant. « Alexandre… ils vont m'avoir… ». Chirac lui chuchota ces mots avant de mettre ses mains sur son cœur. Son interlocuteur les lui reprit, et posa les sienne sur la poitrine du malade. Le battement de son cœur se faisait beaucoup trop rapide. Il faisait une évidente tachycardie. Cela risquait d'aller de mal en pis. « Alexandre… nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire… ! Je ne tiendrai pas… Ils obtiendront tout de moi. » La moue du général devint grave. Il regarda droit devant lui, sans montrer la légère once d'inquiétude qui envahissait son esprit. Il ne restait rien du supercalculateur de l'usine Renault, et on ne pourrait accéder à l'étage des machines, indemnes, avant trois mois. De plus, la mémoire du super ordinateur avait été sauvegardée par les services secrets peu avant l'explosion. Ils avaient encore les moyens de se battre. « Nous gagnerons, Jacques. Je vous l'assure. Mais pour cela, nous devons nous déshonorer. Ce que je vais vous dire n'est pas très réjouissant, mais c'est notre seule chance. » Il posa son regard sur lui. La bataille pour l'espoir était lancée.

_Jour 21_. Dans la pièce, il y avait le noir et le froid. Une odeur nauséabonde d'excréments mêlée au manque d'hygiène empêchait quiconque de supporter plus d'une minute la présence dans un tel endroit. On n'arrivait pas bien à distinguer quoi que ce soit dans cette obscurité mais on pouvait parfois entendre des bruits sourds provenant des autres cellules. Carthage méprisait ses otages, et les réduisait à l'état d'objet sans état d'âme. Depuis vingt jours, les traits de la japonaise ressemblaient plutôt à des zombies. Tant qu'ils ne parleraient pas, l'organisation terroriste ne leur ferait aucun cadeau. Plus le temps passait, plus leur vie ressemblait à un enfer duquel ils ne ressortiraient jamais. Chaque jour, on les faisait lever à cinq heures du matin pour des exercices physiques insupportables. L'entraînement de Jim était beaucoup plus léger, à côté. On les épuisait volontairement, pour qu'ils parlent. Mais ces petits « merdeux », comme les qualifiait l'agent Lutherking, ne voulaient rien dire. Ils résistaient à tout ; à la privation de nourriture, aux tortures et au manque d'hygiène abominable. Mais leur lueur d'assurance, celle qui pétillait dans leurs yeux à leur capture se dispersait peu à peu. Ils perdaient espoir, à la satisfaction des bourreaux. Il fallait passer à la vitesse supérieure. À terme, le « projet cinquante-et-un » devait les destiner à un avenir de soldat de Carthage conditionné au modèle du lavage de cerveau. Soudain, une violente lumière illumina l'obscurité habituelle de la cellule dix-neuf. La jeune fille qui s'y trouvait fut terrassée et se recroquevilla dans un coin sombre. Elle était devenue neurasthénique. On la tira sans ménagement. Son haut noir comportait des écorchures propres au fait que Yumi portait le même vêtement depuis presque un mois.

Un homme vêtu de noir au rictus sadique contemplait l'état déplorable des cinq adolescents. Odd, dont sa vivacité et sa joie de vivre ne pouvaient être annihilés fuyait le complaisant regard du « patron ». Ulrich, lui, ne voulait pas se montrer faible, et affichait une mine déterminée qui se contrefichait de souffrir. La japonaise, quant à elle, était beaucoup trop mal pour réfléchir. Elle agissait tel un légume, sans aucune force pour se concentrer. William Dunbar ne montrait aucune hargne, aucun désir revanchard sur son adversaire. Il se contentait d'accepter. Il se soumettait. Puis, venait Aelita. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'en voulaient énormément de ce qui se passait. Tout ça était de sa faute. Sa culpabilité demeurait comme la pire des tortures. « Vous ne résisterez plus très longtemps, sales gamins. » Trancha l'homme. « Ne me forcez pas à passer à la vitesse supérieure, et parlez maintenant. » Ici, on savait qu'on mettait à exécution les menaces. Ils ne devaient s'attendre à aucune compassion. Dans ce bureau sobre dont la pièce adjacente rejoignait celle des questions, quatre agents gardaient l'entrée la sortie. Aucun des enfants ne percèrent le silence. Qu'importe.

« Tant pis pour vous. » Il ordonna aux quatre agents de récupérer Ulrich Stern et de l'installer sur une chaise, juste en face. Attaché comme un saucisson, il ne pouvait plus bouger. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas la force. « Mister Spencer, apprenez-leur la politesse. » Conclut froidement celui qui semblait être le dirigeant. Leur professeur d'anglais arriva avec des gants plastifiés, et d'étranges outils dans une mallette argentée. Le regard de Yumi s'accrocha sur celui du garçon. « Allez-vous laisser faire ça, mademoiselle Ishiyama ? Je suis sûr que non. Vous valez mieux. » Conclut l'instigateur d'un ton cynique. Un scalpel à la main, le malade s'approcha du torse nu du jeune homme. Il approcha l'outil tranchant et marqua la première entaille. Elle saigna. L'adolescent se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas montrer sa douleur, alors que son amie ne tiendrait guère longtemps à ce manège. Mais il ne fallut que d'un deuxième coup pour convaincre la gardienne de Lyokô à arrêter ce cinéma. « Arrêtez, je vais tout vous dire ! Mais je vous en supplie, ne lui faites plus de mal ! » Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. « _Mein phönix, can I begin my work ? _» Mon phénix. La transcription allemande de ce terme faisait beaucoup penser à l'idolâtrie entretenue pour l'ancien dirigeant allemand, Adolf Hitler. « Non, va-t'en, Spencer. Hors de ma vue. » Le ton autoritaire, il le força à sortir avec les autres gardes. « Qui êtes-vous, mademoiselle Stones ? ». La question pouvait surprendre, mais elle avait une logique inébranlable. « Je suis… Aelita Stones… » Elle baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait affronter, ni le regard de ses amis, ni celui du « phénix doré ». « Non, vous n'existez pas. On vous a inventé une vie. Tout ce qui vous constitue est faux. Mademoiselle, je vous accuse d'être la fille de Waldo Schaeffer ! » Il tapa du poing sur la table. Démotivée, l'adolescente n'avait qu'à l'admettre. La motivation pour résister se faisait disparate. Elle sanglotait. « Relâchez-les, je vous en prie. » Cette réponse sonnait telle une confirmation. Son interlocuteur lui rit au nez et lui mit une violente baffe.

« Ce que vous ne comprenez pas. C'est que vous ne partirez jamais. » D'une réaction inopinée, William se jeta sur cet homme. Alertés par le bruit, les gardiens rentrèrent pour l'immobiliser, et lui donnèrent une dizaine de coup très violents. Son nez était cassé, il saignait. Le « phénix doré » réajusta son costume, et ordonna qu'on amène ce jeune homme dans la pièce adjacente. Mister Spencer se chargerait de lui. « Qu'espérez-vous ? Bande d'imbécile ! Que le gentil gouvernement va venir vous sauver ? » Il se tassa sur son fauteuil et leva les yeux au ciel. « Bagatelle ! Ceci n'est que bagatelle. Désolé de vous apprendre qu'il n'y a plus de gouvernement, et que ce minable parasite de Chirac ne tardera pas à rejoindre son cercueil. » Il savait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne répondrait. Mais il se plaisait à les humilier. Derrière cette virulence se cachait une cynique vérité, rajoutant au pathétisme de la scène. « Mademoiselle Shaeffer, finissons donc notre entretient. Vous autre, ramenez ces déchets dans leur cellule, mais ce serait dommage qu'ils manquent le spectacle de l'autre côté. Vous savez ce quoi faire. » Il tirait le sourire de la victoire. Plus rien, non, plus rien ne l'empêchait de mener à bien son projet de destruction.

_Jour 29_. Depuis maintenant vingt-neuf jours, Jérémie Belpois vagabondait dans les ruelles sombres de Paris. Il vivait tel un fugitif, pour échapper à la fois au gouvernement, et à la fois à Carthage. Il l'avait bien remarqué, il n'était pas en sécurité avec le général Hussinger. L'adolescent gardait d'ailleurs pour lui une information capitale, qui pouvait renverser le cours des choses. Il était encore en possession de la clé volée à Mister Spencer. Il lui fallait juste la récupérer dans sa chambre, mais cela impliquait de se rendre à Kadic. Dans le climat de peur qui régnait actuellement, ce ne semblait pas opportun. Dans les ruines de l'ancienne usine Renaut, le blond tenta de déblayer l'entrée par le corridor. Il y dormait depuis quelques temps, malgré la visite surprise du gouvernement. Il se tenait tant bien que mal au courant des choses, et sentait le déclin approcher. Il fallait agir. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il inquiétait un pays entier. Le lycéen ressentait de plus en plus un sentiment de solitude accentué par la distance avec ses parents. Il voulait les revoir. Oui, mais avant, il devrait passer à Kadic. Avant, il devrait sauver ses amis. Il devrait s'assurer que tout cela s'arrêterait bien vite. Le temps se dégradait de plus en plus, et une période de grand froid s'installa dans l'Hexagone. À l'inquiétude se mêlait la peur, puisque le proviseur Delmas lui-même avait peur pour ses élèves. La pluie commença à tomber. C'était l'heure.

« Vous n'avez toujours aucune nouvelle de mon enfant ? C'est une honte, monsieur Delmas ! Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi est-ce que l'on nous cache la vérité ? » S'offusqua un parent d'élève, plus exactement celui du petit blond. Son père ne se résolvait pas à le laisser tomber. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça. Le perdre était une idée qui lui demeurait insupportable. On sentait bien là le malaise dans les couloirs de l'internat. La moitié des parents désinscrivirent leur enfant au cours du dernier mois. Le collège devenait mal fréquenté, et plusieurs classes durent fermées. « Nous ne sommes responsables de rien, monsieur Belpois ! Certainement pas des activités illicites de votre fils ! » Répondit avec la même hargne le proviseur, qui commençait à perdre patience. Il avait du également supporter les poncifs des parents Della Robbia, Stern et Ishiyama, tout aussi menaçant envers lui. Pourtant, le directeur était lui même dépassé par les événements et ne pouvait donc leur apporter des réponses convaincantes. Dans l'ancienne chambre de Jérémie se trouvait encore Léopold. Sûrement drogué par une substance tierce, le garçon ne se souvenait plus de rien concernant la disparition de ses amis. Le trou noir commençait à partir du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Odd. À ce propos, Sissi se jouait de cette découverte pour le taquiner plus ou moins sérieusement. Elle avait autre chose à faire, mais n'hésitait pas à frapper dedans quand elle le pouvait. Cette jeune fille avait toujours ressenti une certaine antipathie pour ce nouvel élève. Sûrement le trouvait-elle trop niais, trop faible. Son côté snob la dérangeait aussi beaucoup. Mais lui, il s'en fichait. Le littéraire préférait vivre comme il était, plutôt que s'abaisser à une différence de style pour contenter certaines personnes.

Cette nuit-là, il dormait profondément malgré les récents événements. Rien ne pouvait déranger son sommeil. Il avait tellement à récupérer et le monde allait si mal. La poignée de la porte s'ouvrit dans le plus grand silence, et un jeune homme à l'allure filiforme rentra. Il la referma et s'avança vers son bureau. Malheureusement pour lui, le colocataire de Jérémie avait le soleil léger et se réveilla lors d'un pas maladroit. Il alluma la lumière. Malgré un regard flou, le littéraire prit ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez pour reconnaître l'intrus. « Jérémie ? » Le jeune Belpois le regarda sans rien dire. Il se contenta de mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour signifier un « chut ». « Tu ne cherches pas cette clé, par hasard ? » Léopold ouvrit sa table de nuit et sortit l'étrange objet. « Je me suis douté qu'elle était importe… Yumi m'en avait brièvement parlé ». Le jeune garçon lui tendit et lui fit une accolade amicale. « Je suis content qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé. » Le génie lui fit un petit sourire, dans lequel l'inquiétude se sentait. « Léopold. Comment as-tu fait pour aller à l'usine ? Malgré les caméras, tu n'es jamais apparu dans le hall principal, seulement dans la salle des scanneurs, du laboratoire ou du supercalculateur. » Cette question surprit le jeune homme qui se garda bien tout commentaire. Il ne pensait pas que Jérémie ne connaissait pas ce passage. « Écoute, je dois activer cette clé. Et je sais que la salle du supercalculateur est indemne. Nous devons y aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » Insista le fugitif. « Pourquoi as-tu fui ? » Le scientifique leva ses bras, d'un signe de lassitude. « Je t'expliquerai en route. » L'adolescent céda et enfila quelques vêtements pour partir. Il éteignit la lumière au passage du maton, et se décida à ouvrir la porte quand les deux garçons surprirent soudain une étonnante conversation.

« Agent Moralès, toujours rien ?  
— Non, mon caporal. Le jeune Belpois ne se trouve pas ici malgré ce qu'a dit notre correspondant. » Il y eut soudain un silence. Léopold comprit immédiatement, et indiqua le placard à son ami. Il se rangea dans son lit, alluma sa lampe de chevée et prit un livre. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sans concession. « Dis voir, gamin. Le Jérémie est pas venu ici par hasard ? » L'enfant confronta d'un regard accusateur l'incompétence de Jim. « Je l'aurais vu, s'il avait été là. Je lis depuis tout à l'heure. » Le surveillant prit ça comme de l'arrogance et se mordit les lèvres. « Ouais bah éteins-moi vite c'te lumière, t'es pas sensé lire à cette heure ! Ce sera deux heures de colle. » Il partit en claquant la porte. Le collaborateur soupira. « On peut y aller. » Affirma-t-il à Jérémie.

La traversée de Paris dut se faire par les égouts. Les réseaux de la ville étaient beaucoup trop surveillés, malgré le climat de terreur instauré par le parti conservateur. Léopold guida le lycéen dans une portion qu'il n'avait jamais exploré, et indiqua une échelle dont l'issue menait exactement dans un étrange sous-sol, juste en-dessous de la salle du supercalculateur. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit, où sommes-nous ? » Il y avait un ordinateur beaucoup plus petit que celui du laboratoire, relié à des fils traversant les murs. « Je croyais que tu connaissais. » Déclara le garçon, surpris. Le lycéen se dirigea près du poste de contrôle et alluma l'ordinateur. La barre de chargement défila, et lorsqu'elle atteignit cent pour cent, on demanda un mot de passe. Sans réfléchir, l'utilisateur tapa « Scipo ». Une fenêtre s'ouvrit. Le seul dossier du bureau contenait des fichiers très bien cryptés, mais avec le même code que celui du journal de Franz Hopper. Quant à l'autre icône, elle transmettait une connexion directe à Lyokô. On pouvait gérer les scanneurs et interagir avec le monde virtuel. « C'est incroyable ! » Commenta-t-il. L'allure de l'endroit était plutôt délabrée. Les briques étaient empilées les unes sur les autres, sans façade, et les fils pendouillaient sans sécurité. Jérémie se leva et se dirigea vers l'échelle. « Je suppose que cela mène à la salle du supercalculateur ? » Un peu déconcerté, son interlocuteur lui répondit par une moue affirmative.

Il monta l'échelle et mit la clé dans la serrure du renfoncement. Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, si bien qu'il redescendit dans le sous-sol par cette fameuse trappe. Le scientifique se demandait comment il avait pu y passer à côté. De nouveau sur l'ordinateur, il sécurisa la connexion et s'infiltra dans la B.D.D de Carthage. Tout était crypté, mais la localisation de la base demeurait très précise. À côté de ses informations brouillées se tenait un texte plus ou moins étrange. « Projet Grand Arche ». Il pourrait mieux étudier ça lorsque les autres seraient libérés. Jérémie avait maintenant une véritable raison de reprendre contact avec le général Hussinger. « Léopold, ça y est ! Je les ai retrouvés ! Il faut qu'on prévienne… » Des pas lourds se firent entendre. Léopold se mit sur la défensive. « Qui est là ?! » Cria-t-il. Un homme à l'allure étrange, dans un uniforme militaire marcha vers eux. « Je vous ai enfin retrouvé ! Belpois, rejoignez-moi, je suis un agent du D.G.S.E, je vais vous ramener au général Hussinger. » L'adolescent sentait le piège. Il descendit de son fauteuil et se rapprocha de la sortie. « Nous ne voulons pas venir… » Sa voix dérailla. Un sourire carnassier se déguisa sur l'intrus. « Vous n'êtes pas un agent du gouvernement. La D.G.S.E n'intervient pas dans l'intérieur même du territoire. » Conclut sèchement le littéraire. « C'est la D.C.R.I qui s'occupe de cela. Vous n'êtes qu'un imposteur. » L'homme se jeta sur eux. Jérémie eut le reflexe de l'éviter et courut vers l'autre bout de la pièce concentrique. « Chaud devant ! » Hurla une autre voix. C'était celle de Jim Moralès, qui usa d'un pistolet pour tirer sur le membre du projet Carthage. Le caporal de Vesvrotte s'engouffra également par la même entrée et s'approcha des enfants. « Jim… C'est vous ? » Demanda Belpois, le regard pantois. « Oui, quand je disais que j'étais agent dans les services secrets. Je mentais pas. » À la fois rassuré et inquiet, le blond se releva. « Caporal de Vesvrotte, au service de la nation. Monsieur Belpois, nous vous avons cherché de partout. Nous sommes si heureux de vous sauver. La puce implantée à monsieur Le Couls sans sa permission nous a permis de vous retrouver sain et sauf. Nous devons vous mettre en lieu sûr, vous le comprenez, ça ? » L'adolescent ricana. « C'est inutile, monsieur. Je sais où sont capturés les autres. » Ils auraient beaucoup à se dire, tous les quatre.

_Jour 31 et 32_. « Il est vingt heures, découvrez notre estimation du résultat de l'élection législative anticipée. » Scotchés sur leur écran, le peuple découvrit horrifié les premières estimations des résultats. « Le parti conservateur remporte une majorité absolue à un score incomparable de quatre cent dix-huit sièges. » C'était impossible. On avait tronqué les résultats, c'était un complot organisé. Les conservateurs ne pouvaient pas gagner. Le lendemain, à la première session extraordinaire du palais Bourbon, une ambiance glaciale entourait les députés de l'opposition, réunis dans une coalition unique du PS et de l'UMP. Pour la seule et unique fois de cette législature, le président assistait avec le chef du conseil constitutionnel à la nomination du nouveau premier ministre. Bien trop diminué, le chef de l'état n'avait pas la force morale et physique de s'opposer. Lorsque Agnès de Rodenbeke arriva, elle reçut une ovation magistrale. L'oratrice de talent aux cheveux noirs se positionna près du principal micro de l'hémicycle, et toisa ses détracteurs. Elle était sereine. Le pouvoir politique français venait de tomber. « L'honorable député de l'opposition me faisait remarquer il y a peu de temps, que jamais mon parti ne pourrait gagner. Mensonge. Tout ceci n'était que mensonge. Puisqu'aujourd'hui, le camp de l'espoir a triomphé du camp de la peur. Monsieur le président de la République, je vous prie de me nommer maintenant. Avec la confiance des députés comme gage de loyauté républicaine. » Jacques Chirac se leva, et tituba jusqu'au centre de l'hémicycle. Il prit le stylo qu'on lui tendit et signa le document. Le président du conseil constitutionnel se leva, horrifié. « En ce jour est nommé mademoiselle de Rodenbeke premier ministre de la République Française ». Une foule d'applaudissement retentit, encore plus forte que celle de tout à l'heure. Le vieillard se dirigea vers le micro. On lui fit plus ou moins silence. « Et c'est ainsi… que s'éteint la liberté. Sous une pluie d'applaudissement ! ».

Un bruit de détonation se fit entendre. Le général Hussinger venait de rentrer dans l'hémicycle par la gauche, tandis qu'une division de soldats pénétra les lieux par la droite. « Général… » S'égosilla Chirac avant de se rasseoir sur le banc des ministres. Le sexagénaire s'avança vers la place du président de l'Assemblée Nationale. « Mademoiselle, mesdames, messieurs. Aujourd'hui, par acte de décision personnelle, j'exhorte le départ immédiat du nouveau premier ministre. » Le nouveau chef du gouvernement pouffa de rire. « Sinon quoi, vous allez me tuer ? » Demanda-t-elle. Celui-ci sortit une arme à feu qu'il pointa sur son crâne. Il tira. Son corps tomba raide mort. « J'exhorte que l'on me donne immédiatement les pleins pouvoirs. » Au même moment, d'autres divisions militaires sécurisèrent le palais Bourbon, mais également le sénat et la résidence du président de la République. Le général Hussinger commettait un vrai _pronunciamiento_ militaire. « Monsieur le président, je vous ordonne de me rétrocéder immédiatement vos droits, sans quoi je détruis cet édifice. » Le chef de l'état se leva, consterné. Il donnait un air de trahison, sur son visage. « Il en est hors de question ! ». Les ritournelles et joutes verbales fusèrent dans tous les sens. « Silence ! » Vociféra la grande voix du militaire. Plus personne n'osa parler. Il s'avança vers le vieil homme, une feuille et un stylo à la main. Celui-ci la signa, à la consternation de tous les députés. Ce coup de force donnait une légitimité au nouveau chef des armées et du gouvernement de la France. « _Françaises, français. Nous vous demandons de vous soumettre à notre autorité militaire. Dans l'espoir de sauver notre patrie du mal._ ».

« Enième renversement à la tête de l'état. Le très controversé général Hussinger a réussi son _pronunciamiento_ militaire et se distingue désormais en la qualité de chef du gouvernement et des armées de la République Française. Nul ne sait ce qu'il adviendra dans les prochains jours, mais les condamnations internationales se sont fait nombreuses. Selon nos informations, le président de la République se serait exilé à Londres en attendant la normalisation de la situation. » Les premières mesures de l'autorité militaire furent l'arrestation de tous les députés du parti conservateur ainsi que le renforcement du dispositif de sécurité déjà existant. Un système à la « _big brother_ ».

Tout cela était inévitable. Quel en sera le dénouement ?

_Écrit le 16 septembre 2012._


	13. C'était inévitable (2)

**Chapitre 12 : C'était inévitable.**  
Deuxième partie.

**Préambule : Je ne recommande pas ce chapitre aux personnes hypersensibles. Je préfère prévenir qu'il ne s'y passe pas du joli, et que vous prenez vous-même la décision de lire ou non ce qui suivra. **

18h13. L'ambiance dans le bureau du général Hussinger était glaciale. D'un côté, Jérémie Belpois siégeait à côté de Léopold Le Couls, de l'autre, le caporal de Vesvrotte annotait des informations transmises par le colonel de Bruy. L'état-major allait décider d'une rapide intervention dans la base de Carthage pour libérer les otages. Ils ne tarderaient pas à parler, depuis maintenant trente-six jours de captivité. « Mon général, c'est de la folie. Nous avons toutes les chances d'échouer. » Toute la journée, le cercle rapproché du chef militaire avait tenté de dissuader cette opération de mort certaine. Depuis les débuts du groupe terroriste, le gouvernement ne sut que parer les coups, sans pouvoir une fois leur en porter un. Cette tendance devait changer par la force. Cette fois-ci, le sexagénaire n'enverrait pas les ridicules gendarmes du G.I.G.N, mais bel et bien cinq divisions blindées ainsi que la meilleure unité de soldats antiterroriste. « Ce soir, à une heure du matin, nous attaquerons la base militaire de Carthage située dans les Alpes. Nous libérerons les otages, sauvegarderons un maximum de données et nous dynamiterons après notre passage, peu importe les victimes que l'on fera. » On ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. Le général Hussinger ne déviait jamais son opinion. « De Bruy, je vous charge de diriger l'unité d'élite. Faites-les partir dans le plus grand secret, et ne leur indiquez pas où ils vont. Je me chargerai des DB. Quant à vous, Belpois, je suis certain de vos capacités à anesthésier leur sécurité du moment que nous arriverons. » Les directives étaient données. On ne pouvait désormais plus revenir en arrière. Le génie de l'informatique localisa une base leurre faite pour endormir le gouvernement. Si cet atout devait être le talon d'Achille de la future opération, il devenait au contraire une force pour la magistrale opération surprise qui se préparait. Dans le plus grand secret, on prévenait les soldats concernés, sans toutefois préciser la destination. On les entassait dans des avions de chasse, on mobilisait les chars présents dans la région, tout était en place. Vers dix-huit heures trente, ceux concernés par l'opération revancharde quittaient Paris, tandis que les autres minaient le terrain sous les ordres du chef des armées. Les dispositions de l'assaut leurre à Boulogne-Billancourt étaient également prêtes.

19h25. « J'ignore si c'est une bonne idée de revenir ici sans protection. » Protesta Léopold, lorsque son compatriote blond rentra dans le sous-sol de l'usine. Le cadavre s'y trouvait encore. Une moue de dégoût apparut sur le visage du littéraire. Son interlocuteur n'y fit pas attention, et se dirigea directement sur l'ordinateur. La clé se trouvait encore dans l'embouchure, car il pouvait toujours consulter la base de donnée de Carthage. Un rictus amusé apparut sur son visage. Le cryptage était mal fait, ils ne devaient pas penser que quelqu'un pourrait un jour s'infiltrer là-dedans. « Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… » Balança Jérémie sans prévenir. Il parlait tout seul. C'était une habitude depuis longtemps. Mais d'habitude, personne n'y faisait attention. « De quoi ? » Lui répondit le garçon. « Ah, euh, eh bien… je vais devoir activer une tour sur Lyokô pour mieux analyser les données. J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver à temps quand l'opération se lancera. Je dois recevoir un appel lorsqu'ils s'apprêteront à y aller… » Le geste fut aussi soudain qu'inattendu. Dans une ambiance très collégiale, Léopold s'accola à l'informaticien dans le cadre d'un câlin très bref, qui décontenança le destinataire. « Tu vas y arriver. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Sur le territoire désert, une tour prit le halo vert. Le décryptage pouvait commencer. « Je vais voir si les scanneurs sont encore en marche, j'arrive ! » Le lycéen monta par l'échelle pour laisser la tranquillité de son ami. Il devait être dans la calme pour assurer au mieux le décryptage. Il restait encore un scanneur en état de marche. Les autres étaient totalement cassés, et les fils électriques qui pendouillaient autour demeuraient dangereux. Un bip sonna à son téléphone. Il s'agissait d'un message de Yumi. « Nous savons ce que tu vas faire. On t'observe. Tu ne peux pas nous échapper. Cri petit agneau, cri. » Le cœur du jeune Le Couls prit un coup de fouet intense. Il leva la tête. La caméra le pointait. Il prit un débris et le balança dessus. L'outil ne marchait plus. Il courut vers le bas de la salle. « Jérémie ! » Un homme en noir venait de surgir. Qu'importe, il fallait se défendre.

L'adolescent de quinze ans releva son pantalon, une arme à feu y était accrochée par une sangle en cuir. Il la sortit et la pointa sur l'agent. Il tira. La violence du coup le projeta en arrière. Jérémie ne put rien faire. Il s'était senti impuissant. Il alla auprès de son ami et le releva. « Tu m'as sauvé… merci… » Sans noter la raison d'un pistolet en sa possession. Le corps gisait désormais à côté du premier homme. Il venait de tuer quelqu'un. Cette pensée lui tournerait dans la tête très longtemps. « J'agis. » Déclara le blond lorsqu'il se remit sur son ordinateur. La barrière se referma violemment. Plus personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir. Cela les protégerait un temps. Mais il fallait prévenir le général Hussinger. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le scientifique poussa une exclamation de joie. « Léopold ! J'ai les codes d'une virtualisation directe dans le territoire de Carthage ! De là, on va pouvoir s'y translater. Il ne me reste plus qu'à mobiliser toute la puissance du supercalculateur. » Ses doigts tapaient plus vite que ses pensées un programme qui activa toutes les tours de Lyokô sous un halo vert. « Fonce en salle des scanneurs. C'est notre chance ! ». Le blond était conscient du risque qu'il faisait prendre à son ami. Si le supercalculateur manquait de puissance, la virtualisation l'enverrait dans la mer numérique. Il ne lui fallait plus qu'un élément pour valider le transfert. Le mot de passe qui permettait d'entrer dans le territoire.

21h49. William ne ressemblait plus qu'à un hématome géant. Ses plaies ne cicatrisaient pas à cause de l'absence de soins, et risquait même de s'amplifier ; à terme, de le tuer. Mister Spencer redoublait de sadisme dans les punitions qu'il devait administrer au groupe. Le phénix doré redoublait d'ingéniosité concernant ce qu'il fallait faire pour les briser moralement. Après près d'un mois et demi de captivité, plus aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient résister. Un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année entra dans la cellule de Yumi. Il avait un air familier, qu'elle n'arrivait cependant pas à reconnaître à cause de la fatigue. Son état frôlait l'anorexie, et ses creux dans ses yeux la rendaient mortifiée. « Comme c'est ironique, de se revoir dans ses circonstances. N'est-ce pas, petite garce ? » Elle porta timidement ses yeux vers l'imposante silhouette. Dans le noir, elle n'arrivait pas bien à distinguer de qui il s'agissait. « Tu m'as retiré ma salope, l'aurais-tu déjà oublié ? » Il la prit par les cheveux, et la souleva. Cela faisait horriblement mal. Envoyée contre un mur adjacent, le père de Léopold se mit à rire. « Mais qu'importe. J'en ai une nouvelle désormais. » L'horreur se téléportait dans tous les coins de la base. La japonaise se mit à sangloter. Elle était impuissante et soumise. Elle voulait tout dire. Elle voulait abandonner. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez… ne me faites pas de mal… » Supplia la geisha en s'effondrant à ses genoux. Le spectacle demeurait pathétique. Un violent coup de pied la fit s'effondrer au sol. « Tu aurais du réfléchir plus tôt à tes actes. Redeviens la merde que tu as toujours été. » Son courage d'antan venait de disparaître. C'était donc ça qu'avait du vivre son ami durant des années… et qu'elle allait désormais vivre. Aucun d'eux n'en ressortirait.

« _Mein phönix_, nous sommes sur le point de concrétiser le retour dans le temps. Nous ferons un premier essai à l'aube du petit matin. » Indiqua un des conseillers à l'étrange gourou. Face à lui, Aelita Schaeffer endormie. Cela faisait des jours qu'on ne la nourrissait plus. Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Mais il s'en fichait. Oui, désormais, il se fichait de ce qu'allait advenir de ces gosses. Certains allaient mourir de faim, d'autres de manque de soin. Peu importe. Il en avait obtenu toutes les informations nécessaires de toute manière. Il préserverait seulement le jeune Stern pour en faire un futur soldat de son armée. Mais il n'avait que faire des autres « couilles » molles.

0h44. H-16. Le général Hussinger s'avança dans cet immense massif des Alpes. Il y faisait très froid, la température avoisinait le degré négatif. Les conditions météorologiques rendaient improbables une attaque contre Carthage, et il jouerait de cette avantage comme les alliés pour le débarquement de juin 44. On lui passa un téléphone, et le vieillard donna le feu vert à Jérémie Belpois pour neutraliser les services de sécurité du projet, et même leur couper temporairement l'électricité. À Boulogne-Billancourt, on ordonna l'offensive. Les chars de la 7ème, 9ème, 12ème, 15ème, 16ème et 17ème DB engagèrent une violente passe d'arme contre les terroristes. Du côté des Alpes, le colonel de Bruy se préparait à une immense percée avec son unité d'élite. Le droit à l'erreur n'existait pas. À l'intérieur-même de la base de Carthage, on ne se doutait de rien. On se concentrait plutôt sur l'attaque du QG leurre d'Île-de-France, et on se moquait de l'incompétence des services secrets. Soudain, un agent courut dans le bureau du directeur. Il suait comme un porc, et affichait un regard outragé. « Ils sont là ! Ils arrivent ! ». Le bourreau se retourna, l'air pantois. « Qui ? » Une immense explosion balaya à une heure du matin l'entrée de la base alpine. Une dizaine de chars s'avancèrent à leur encontre, et utilisèrent leur canon pour détruire les artères principales. Dans le summum de la panique, la meilleure division de France se glissa au milieu des tirs. Carthage se défendait avec violence. La courte paralysie opérée par le jeune Belpois ne pouvait pas durer. Une centaine de soldats assiégèrent les entrées. Les hélicoptères d'attaque de l'armée de l'air incendièrent le toit du bâtiment pour empêcher une fuite du phénix doré. C'était l'apocalypse.

1h07. « Translation ! » La barre de chargement n'atteignit que quatre-vingt seize pourcent. Jérémie ragea intérieurement. Léopold devait intervenir. Il redoutait que les militaires n'arrivent trop tard. Toute l'énergie des tours de Lyokô ne suffisait pas. L'aide devait surgir de là où on ne l'attendait pas. Une offensive des serveurs du supercalculateur paralysa la plupart des tours qui ne tardèrent pas à changer de halo. Le vert salvateur des héros devint un rouge sang, synonyme d'aide. Cependant, ce que ne calcula pas le génie informatique, c'était que s'il laissait faire X.A.N.A, ce dernier pourrait reprendre sa puissance d'antan et s'émanciper une nouvelle fois de la machine. La situation atteindrait alors un point de non-retour, où une guerre sur deux fronts débuterait. La barre de chargement atteignit trois cent seize pourcent, la translation se lança immédiatement. Un violent éclair frappa l'usine et causa un bruit assourdissant. Quelque chose clochait. Bien que le scientifique se devait reconnaissant à X.A.N.A, il l'empêcha de prendre le contrôle des quatre tours de passage et engagea un bras de fer avec le programme pour ne pas les perdre. Ses intentions demeuraient malsaines. « Léopold, où es-tu ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il pianotait sur son clavier. Le garçon ne répondit pas aux trois premières interpellations. La communication se rétablit dès que Jérémie désactiva le dernier pare-feu qui protégeait la base de Carthage. « Je suis dans la base, Jérémie. Ça tire de partout ! C'est horrible ! Je ne sais où aller ! » Le blond ouvrit une fenêtre dans laquelle se trouvait un plan précis du quartier général. « Tu n'es pas très loin des prisons. Je vais te guider. » Affirma l'adolescent. « C'est normal que je sois habillé comme sur Lyokô ? » Demanda le littéraire, sincèrement intrigué. « Oui, ce n'est pas vraiment ton corps, mais un spectre polymorphe doté de pouvoir. Normalement, tu peux utiliser les mêmes armes que tu as sur Lyokô ! ».

1h28. Une violente contre-offensive de la part de l'organisation terroriste fit l'affaire des divisions blindées. Les troupes surentraînées du général Hussinger ne pouvaient cependant pas perdre. Elles luttaient vaille que vaille, dans une bataille sans merci. Le nombre de morts prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans les deux camps ; sans qu'aucun ne puisse se départager. Dans cette ambiance d'extrême violence, Léopold Le Couls traversait tant bien que mal les parois encombrées de cet immense complexe. Il arriva près des cellules, dans lesquelles les gardiens semblaient exécuter leur prisonnier pour éliminer les preuves gênantes. Révolté par cette vision, le guerrier ouvrit la porte et utilisa son pouvoir d'onde sonique pour assourdir un des premiers ennemis. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Ce pouvoir explosait les tympans de toute personne qui se le prenait. Une alarme retentit. « Intrus dans la zone carcérale ! Je répète, intrus dans la zone carcérale ! » Il ne pouvait pas prendre le temps de sauver tous les détenus, alors il se dirigea vers les cellules de ses amis. Il ne rencontra pas beaucoup de résistance. Son empathie pour Yumi surpassait ses autres sentiments, dont sa rationalité qui le raisonnait si souvent. Au cours de sa vie, il vivait sans doute son moment le plus exaltant, où l'adrénaline se confondait avec l'excitation. Cette vision se tamisa toutefois bien vite lorsqu'il repéra la cellule de son amie. Il y rentra sans hésiter, ne se doutant absolument pas de ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur. Outre l'odeur infamante des déjections et des différentes pourritures, Léopold se tétanisa à la vue d'un père qu'il aurait aimé voir défunt. « Oh, mais qui vois-je… est-ce le fils prodigue ? » Annonça l'homme d'un ton sadique. Il venait de lâcher son nouveau jouet totalement liquéfié, les habits craqués voire arrachés par endroit. L'ancien enfant maltraité comprit ce qui était arrivé à la japonaise. Son regard devint absent, il n'exprimait plus aucun sentiment. Il avait échoué. « Léopold ? Léopold, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » Cria Jérémie dans l'interphone. Celui-ci ne communiquait plus. Son géniteur s'avança et lui donna un violent coup de poing. « Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas mis… Une bonne raclée ! » Il mangea le sol et se contenta de grésiller comme un programme. Malgré ça, on voyait son visage terrifié, hanté par les spectres du passé. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre sa soumission, il sortait d'un violent traumatisme dont la guérison ne pouvait pas être facile. L'informaticien était conscient qu'il allait le perdre. Il devait prendre ses responsabilités et prépara à l'aide de l'énergie restante de X.A.N.A, une translation différée dans la base alpine.

1h50. Les différentes batailles que se livraient terroristes et forces de l'ordre témoignaient du bras de fer entre le phénix doré et le général Hussinger. Ce dernier lança une violente invasion des locaux, qui tournaient à l'avantage français. Le projet Carthage allait battre en retraite. Du côté du colonel de Bruy, l'unité se retrouva coincée par une violente division lourdement armée. Il fallait passer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Selon les plans du complexe, le gradé se trouvait à quelques pas du bureau central. C'était la principale ressource d'information, mais s'ils tardaient trop, les agents brûleraient tout. « On y va ! » Le colonel paria toute sa mise sur la rapidité de ses soldats. Malgré le risque, la victoire fut totale. Les alliés pouvaient pénétrer dans la cache de l'homme le plus recherché de France. « Que fait-on mon colonel, on attend le général ? » Il hocha la tête négativement. On n'avait pas le temps d'attendre ! « Je dois prendre mes responsabilités. » L'électricité se coupa une nouvelle fois, et l'unité d'élite arriva avec force dans la pièce sombre. On ne voyait plus rien, mais le bruit d'un rire carnassier suffisait à glacer le sang. La lumière se ralluma dans un spectacle d'horreur. « Je m'attendais à ce que vous veniez, colonel. » Un voile empêchait de voir son visage. Les militaires venaient d'être neutralisés. « Mademoiselle Stones ! » Vociféra le jeune commandant envers l'adolescente inerte. Le général Hussinger avait pressenti le danger, et se dirigeait à la rescousse de son ami avec l'un des chars d'assaut de la 2ème DB. « Et si nous jouions à un jeu ? » La lumière s'éteignit une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'elle revint, le phénix doré se trouvait juste en face du stratège. Il lui donna un coup dans la figure, et de Bruy s'effondra contre le bureau qui se cassa sous la violence du choc. Le belligérant ennemi s'approcha de lui, et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. « Arrêtez ! » Hurla le chef des armées. Le sadique prit le jeune homme et lui craqua le cou. « Oups. » Commenta-t-il avec un sourire. Une expression de colère s'afficha dans le regard du sexagénaire. Les lampes s'effacèrent à nouveau pour laisser place aux ténèbres. Le vieil homme para tous les coups les plus vicieux, et affronta son pire ennemi dans une confrontation inédite. Le général s'essoufflait. Il était vieux. Il ne tiendrait plus.

Lorsque les renforts arrivèrent, on ralluma le courant et le commandant de Carthage disparut tel un phénix. Hussinger était à bout de souffle. Il frappa le sol. « De Vesvrotte, je vous charge d'envoyer nos meilleurs hommes à sa poursuite, ne le laissez pas s'échapper ! » Le caporal obéit immédiatement et partit vers l'entrée avec sa garde rapprochée. Un autre militaire entra. « Mon général, nous devons partir immédiatement. Carthage va autodétruire sa base dans dix minutes. Il faut ordonner l'évacuation maintenant ! » Le vieil homme se releva et tituba jusqu'au bureau de contrôle. Il appuya sur un bouton. Toutes les alarmes se déclenchèrent, et un compte à rebours indiqua dix soixantaines. « Ordre d'évacuation, je répète, ordre d'évacuation générale d'ici dix minutes ! » Il se retourna et s'approcha d'Aelita. Il prit son pouls. Elle vivait encore. « Adjudant, je vous prie d'évacuer cette demoiselle immédiatement. Dépêchez-vous ! » Il obéit aux ordres. « Appelez les médecins, elle doit être prise en charge au plus vite. » Le général se releva et marcha vers la porte. « Qu'allez-vous faire mon général ? » Demanda un des gardes. Il se retourna, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. « Libérer les otages, pendant que vous sauvez un maximum d'information. Je… je vous demanderai une faveur personnelle. Transportez le corps du maréchal de Bruy à l'extérieur, je vous prie. »  
Il exprima une légère sensibilité à cette phrase. Il enterrait un ami qu'il venait de faire maréchal de France.

3'34. Les fusils se turent. Les deux camps évacuèrent les blessés du complexe qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Le général Hussinger avait retrouvé Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia et William Dunbar dans un état pathétique. Il ne restait plus que Yumi Ishiyama. La course contre la montre était lancée. Carthage avait échoué à préserver son supercalculateur, mais leurs informations ne devaient pas disparaître avec. Nous étions dans la dernière ligne droite. « Ça suffit. » Jérémie Belpois se tenait derrière le père de Léopold qui venait de rompre la translation du jeune homme. Celui-ci était réapparu dans le seul scanneur fonctionnel de l'usine Renaut. L'adulte se retourna et dédaigna le ridicule gamin qui s'opposait à lui. Comment osait-il ! Alors qu'il allait se jeter sur lui, la japonaise lui tira la jambe pour qu'il s'effondre à terre. La seconde d'après, des militaires arrivèrent pour évacuer cette cellule. Une violente tempête de neige s'abattait à l'extérieur, mais il fallait partir. Il ne restait plus qu'une minute avant l'explosion. Les dernières données mettaient trop de temps à charger, et le chef des opérations conclut leur moindre importance par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient déjà récolté. Dans les dernières secondes qui devaient clore cette bataille, on estima le chiffre de cinq cent victimes des deux côtés. L'explosion souffla tout sur son passage et ne laissa que des cendres. Toute personne qui s'y trouvait encore était morte.

« Au terme d'une opération grandeur nature, les forces du général Hussinger se sont heurtées à la violente résistance des terroristes. On dénombre plus d'un demi-millier de victime dans cette bataille pour l'espoir, de laquelle le succès apparaît mitigé. Selon les sources de l'AFP, les cinq adolescents disparus auraient été retrouvés dans un état grave, mais la quasi-totalité des données du projet n'existerait plus après l'autodestruction de la base. Nous suivrons bien entendu cette affaire de très près pour vous tenir au courant de l'évolution de la situation. »

Le cauchemar était terminé. Mais Jérémie et Léopold savaient bien que leurs amis ne cicatriseraient jamais des deux mois d'enfer qu'ils venaient de vivre. Ils leur restaient beaucoup trop de chose à régler avec eux-mêmes. Le blond resta au chevet de Yumi et d'Odd toute la nuit. Il tentait tant bien que mal de rassurer une jeune fille traumatisée, dont la douleur ne lui était pas inconnue, et parallèlement de ménager son empathie pour un excentrique fortement diminué. Ils devaient être rapidement hydratés, nourris, soignés et lavés. On les avait entretenus pire que des chiens. L'état d'Ulrich et de William était toutefois beaucoup plus inquiétant. Le pronostic vital engagé, il fallait compter sur la performance des médecins militaires pour sauver ces deux adolescents d'une mort quasi-certaine. Malgré toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles, le général Hussinger restait confiant. Oui, il pensait même qu'il avait gagné, et que Carthage venait de prendre sa première raclée depuis son existence. La suite ne promettait cependant que du labeur, des larmes et du sang.

_Écrit le 22 septembre 2012._


End file.
